Docteur Draco, Mister Malfoy
by pOoPoOtE
Summary: DM/HG Quand la vengeance est un plat qui se mange... Froid ou chaud ? On s'y perd...
1. Prologue

**Salut les ptits lous ! **

**Bon bah voilà, comme promis, je commence une nouvelle histoire qui, elle, sera une vraie histoire ! ( Vous suivez ? ) Bref, je ne sais pas quoi dire plus donc je vous laisse à votre lecture qui sera brève puisque je ne publie que le prologue pour le moment... Bisous !**

**_Disclamer : Ca m'appartient pas gnagnagnagnagna merci J.K. Rowling gnagnagnagna fait chier._**

**Calim, cette fic t'es dédiée, Ô toi grande prêtresse des Walabis...

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Docteur Draco, Mister Malfoy**

Prologue

Hermione referma brusquement le livre dont elle feuilletait distraitement les pages épaisses depuis une bonne heure.

Elle se sentait agacée et surtout très lasse. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle contempla, songeuse, les flocons de neige tombant par milliers sur la pelouse gelée du Parc.

Pourquoi ces sautes d'humeur ? Pourquoi, alors que tout allait visiblement bien pour elle, avait-elle des accès de rage, éclatant sans prévenir. Tellement fulgurants que le temps d'une seconde elle se voyait parfaitement assassiner quelqu'un à coups de baguette dans le ventre.

Elle soupira et dessina par automatisme un cœur dans la buée condensée qu'elle avait soufflée contre le carreau antique. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle se revit alors quelques années plus tôt, traçant un « R » dans ce cœur qui était le sien et son estomac se serra en repensant à ces tendres années. Des larmes amères roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Il est temps de tourner la page, Hermione... »

Elle essuya rapidement son visage d'un revers de manche et se tourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voix.

Albus Dumbledore la contemplait paisiblement, profondément enfoncé dans son lourd fauteuil de velours rouge.

Ses yeux brillants de malice derrière ses lunettes semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Un sourire bienveillant sur ses dines lèvres presque cachées par sa dense et longue barbe argentée ; l'ancien directeur de Pourdlard patientait calmement et attendait la réponse de la Gryffondor, bien au chaud dans son cadre au bois sombre et luxueux.

- Vous êtes enfin revenu Albus... Je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule dans ce grand bureau. Comment va Monsieur Slughorn ?

-Oh ma foi, il se porte comme un charme ! Son troisième bras a enfin fini de rentrer dans son ventre. Je dois avouer, non sans un soupçon de remord, que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait très fort, j'ai beaucoup ri ! »

Hermione pouffa en imaginant son professeur de DCFM, un troisième membre lui sortant de l'estomac.

Mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement et elle détourna le regard pour le diriger à nouveau vers le Parc.

- Hermione... »

- Je sais Albus, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller. Mais vous savez comme cette période de l'année est particulièrement difficile pour moi... »

- Je ne le sais que trop... C'est pour cette raison que je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu. Assieds toi donc et calme toi... T'énerver de la sorte ne le fera pas revenir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur et le fixa, mi-agacée mi-amusée.

- On vous a connu plus subtil dans l'art de consoler, Albus... »

- Oh tu sais ! Vivre en permanence enfermé dans un misérable cadre peut assagir comme peut rendre complètement fou et irrationnel... Tu m'excuseras Hermione. »

- Vous êtes tout pardonné. »

Elle s'affala lourdement devant son grand bureau et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- De toute façon, rien ne pourrait me consoler à part... »

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Tu n'es pas faite pour tuer alors je ne veux plus entendre de mot appartenant au champ lexical du meurtre sortir de ta jolie petite bouche ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en rougissant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle côtoyait presque chaque jour le vieillard et une complicité sans faille avait vu le jour entre eux. D'une nature plutôt modeste, elle devait tout de même reconnaître que fréquenter quelqu'un de la même vivacité d'esprit qu'elle n'était pas désagréable. Ils passaient de longues heures à parler de tout et de rien, tantôt sérieux, tantôt promptes à rire de bon cœur. Elle s'était confiée à lui, il l'avait écoutée silencieusement sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre à connaître cet homme dont le corps usé était habité en réalité par l'âme d'un véritable gamin et elle devait souvent le raisonner.

Mais c'était aussi un conteur sans égal et elle ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter raconter sa vie palpitante, enveloppée par le cocon réconfortant du coin de cheminée et bercée par la voix calme et reposante de son ami.

Mais il était souvent difficile d'arracher un éclat de rire à la jeune fille. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, ses rares sourires n'étaient destinés qu'à une quantité très réduite de personnes, les VIP, comme Harry le disait si souvent. Oui elle était triste. Triste à en mourir. Chaque jour était pour elle une torture. La mort de Ron avait été si brusque et si inattendue. Elle avait son monde, son avenir, sa vie s'écrouler en même temps que le corps encore chaud de son amant sur elle. Elle avait hurlé. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait maigri, cesser de dormir et de fréquenter qui que ce soit. Pendant des mois. Des mois qui s'étaient transformés en une année. Puis elle s'était relevée. Doucement, sans brusquerie.

Elle avait tellement peur de tomber à tout moment.

Harry, Dumbledore et tous les autres l'avait aidée dans cette ascension nouvelle. Et une fois qu'il avait cru bon de pouvoir la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, il l'avait juste couvée du regard tandis qu'elle reprenait peu à peu vie.

Mais tout n'était qu'apparence.

Bien sûr, sa santé était revenue à un niveau correct et elle dormait un peu. Mais la blessure était si profonde que rien au monde n'aurait pu la guérir.

Rien, sauf...

- A quoi penses-tu ? » L'interrogea-t-il finalement, au bout d'un long silence, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées peuplées de mélancolie.

Elle démarra alors au quart de tour et sauta sur ses pieds, complètement survoltée.

A quoi voulez-vous que je pense ?! Je pense à l'homme que j'aime et qui est mort alors que la Guerre venait de prendre fin ! Je pense à ce connard de Malfoy qui l'a abattu de sang froid pour ensuite s'enfuir on ne sait où dans le monde ! Je pense à cette injustice qui me ronge et me pourri de rancœur ! J'ai mal à en crever espèce de vieux schnock ! Tu comprends ça ? Non, bien sûr tu peux pas ! Je suppose qu'on doit plus ressentir grand-chose quand on est une peinture à l'huile, je me trompe ? Tu veux savoir ? J'ai envie de mourir ! Au moins, j'aurai peut-être moins mal, six pieds sous terre ! »

Elle s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle et sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de déballer sous l'emprise de la fureur. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, étouffant un « Oh ! » de stupeur. Elle était horrifiée par ce qui avait franchi ses lèvres et les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux.

- Oh Albus ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai complètement perdu les pédales... Je deviens folle ! Je suis tellement désolée Albus... Oh Merlin... Je suis confuse ! »

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Allons, allons ! Pas de panique ! Ne dis pas de sottises ! C'est normal que tu te sentes mal et je ne prends vraiment pas à cœur ce que tu viens de me dire. Si tu savais ce que j'ai dit un jour à un de ces tableaux sous le coup de l'énervement, tu ne me regarderais plus de la même man- »

- Oh Albus, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je n'en peux plus ! Si vous saviez comme je souffre ! Je ne contrôle plus rien en moi... Je ne m'appartiens plus dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression d'être possédée ! Aujourd'hui plus encore... Je ne veux pas y aller... »

Elle éclata en sanglots bruyants et saccadés, tombant à genoux sur le parquet luisant dans un bruit sourd. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cherchant du réconfort dans sa propre chaleur.

- Relève-toi jeune fille ! Il n'est pas l'heure de pleurnicher ! Si Ronald te voyait ainsi, il serait hilare ! Sèche tes larmes et va mettre des vêtements chauds. Il fait froid dehors et Harry ne va pas tarder à passer te prendre. »

Elle se leva en reniflant et adressa un pauvre sourire au vieil homme.

- Vous avez raison... Ron n'aimerait sûrement pas me voir dans cet état... »

Elle enfila sa cape en velours bordeaux ornée de fourrure crème, ainsi qu'une paire de gants et des bottes fourrées.

- Une dernière chose, avant qu'il n'arrive... Il serait peut être préférable que tu te vides un peu la tête de ces sombres pensées avant de retrouver notre ami... »

- Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit la Pensine de l'armoire et tira sa baguette de sa poche.

Elle laissa glisser le filet argenté dans la bassine où l'eau tourbillonnait lascivement.

Elle refermait à peine les portes de la cachette quand la gargouille présente dans l'entrée annonça joyeusement l'arrivée du « Survivant !! » et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, laissant apparaître une silhouette connue, qui n'avait décidément pas fini de franchir le seuil de ce bureau, bien qu'il ne soit plus en âge d'être à l'école.

- Salut 'Mione ! » Lança-t-il presque gaiement en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue encore humide de la jeune femme.

- Contente de te voir Harry » Souffla-t-elle dans son cou alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre pour admirer l'air morose qui transparaissait sur leurs deux visages.

- Tu es prête ? »

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle. A plus tard Albus. »

Elle échangea un bref regard avec son compagnon et il se prirent la main pour enfin disparaître dans un double « pop ».

* * *

**Et voilààààààààààààààààààà !!! Hum... Oui je sais c'est pas très long et le pire dans tout ça... C'est que les chapitres risquent d'être aussi courts. Mais c'est pas grave parce que vous m'aimez hein ? D **

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Désolée pour ce retard heu... Tardif ! Mais je suis assez débordée en ce moment et en plus ce foutu code sur l'ordi, j'ai le temps de rien...-.- Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews laissées par des gens qui ne sont pas inscrits sur FanFiction, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'oublie aussi... D Dorénavant, je ferai plus gaffe ! Alors voilà, le chapitre 1 de cette histoire qui commence... Je n'en suis pas très contente, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rendre mieux. J'ai déjà écrit sur papier les deux prochains, donc ils seront là une fois que je les aurai tapés et rectifiés ) Bonne lecture !

**Pop'**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Phoebé : Pardon ma petite bibiche de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews qui me font néanmoins extrèmement plaisir. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent je pense !D J'espère que cette histoire te plaira autant que mes OS et que tu sauras me pardonner mon insolence de non répondage aux reviews. Encore merci d'être là pour me lire et me soutenir dans ce que je fais. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Calim de m'avoir envoyé des lecteurs pareils ! Bisouuuus ! ♥♥♥**

**missgranger: merci pour ta reviewsqui est très encourageante ! J'espère vraiment queça va te plaire... Tssssaaaaaa... Je croise les doigts hein !Bisous !☺**

** Houhouuuuuuu ! Mon premier lecteur complètement anonyme ! Dahaaaaaaaaa !!! Alors pour ce qui est du transplanage dans Poudlard, je suis absolument confuse de mon erreur, je ne me souvenais plus de ce petit détail qui est néanmoins important. Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière donc j'espère que le fait que des personnages fictifs transplanent dans un endroit fictif alors qu'ils n'en ont fictivement pas le pouvoir ne te dérangera pas par la suite. Pardon de ne pas être renseignée D ( ne le prends pas pour une agression hein, mais je trouve que ça n'a pas tant d'importance que ça et puis c'est trop tard de toute façon... )**

**Chapitre 1**

oOo 16 Décembre 2005 oOo

La neige avait à présent complètement recouvert la moindre parcelle de terre de son grand manteau glacé. Le vent polaire tentait de pénétrer sous leurs lourdes capes et Hermione frissonna violemment en resserrant son col. Harry s'en aperçut et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la frictionner énergiquement.

Bien sûr, elle avait froid. Mais ce frisson n'était pas seulement dû à ça. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient les rapprochait un peu plus du cimetière et sa gorge lui semblait de plus en plus étroite.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais su interpréter les gestes qui pouvaient trahir un ressentiment d'une façon... Un peu plus profonde.

Il n'était pas très fin Harry en réalité. Ou ne voulait pas l'être. C'était peut être d'ailleurs ça qui le rendait si intouchable. Elle l'admirait parfois de savoir contrôler ses sentiments avec autant de facilité? Mais d'autres fois, elle aurait aimé qu'il la comprenne un peu plus, comme il avait su le faire avant la Guerre.

Il avait tellement changé. Rien que les traits de son visage, autrefois si enfantins et chaleureux, avaient tourné en une expression figée d'homme d'affaire, avec la pointe d'hypocrisie qui va avec. Elle savait qu'il souffrait autant, si ce n'est plus qu'elle. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître et rejetait brutalement quiconque essayait de le percer à jour.

A quoi pensait-il donc?

Ils marchaient donc côte à côte, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Le silence ne les dérangeait aucunement. Au contraire, ensembles, il était nécessaire ce silence, car lorsqu'ils parlaient trop, cela se finissait souvent sur des intonations violentes et des injures.

Malgré tout, ils s'aimaient et se serraient les coudes, spécialement lors de ce genre de jour.

Harry lâcha l'épaule d'Hermione et prit sa main qu'il serra fort tandis qu'il poussait la grille noir et froide.

Il planta ses yeux d'émeraudes glacées dans ceux de la jeune fille et elle hocha finalement de la tête après une brève hésitation.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin main dans la main. Plus ils avançaient et plus leurs deux cœurs se rétractaient tels des fruits secs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une tombe qu'un sortilège devait protéger des intempéries puisqu'elle était d'un blanc immaculé qu'aucune tâche ni feuille n'aurait su salir. La pierre tombale était simple et belle. Les lettres d'or gravées dans le marbre étaient la seule décoration apportée à la sépulture. Et c'était mieux ainsi. La simplicité avait toujours été une des nombreuses qualités de Ron.

Harry s'agenouilla et contempla la demeure de son meilleur ami, comme s'il espérait l'en voir sortir.

- Salut vieux...» lança-t-il presque gaiement. Presque.

Hermione resta en retrait, se triturant les mains avec anxiété. Elle ne pouvait pas agir comme son ami. Parler aux morts, faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si on allait lui répondre. Non elle ne pouvait pas.

Ron était bel et bien mort.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- T'en fais pas vieux, on va te venger. On va te venger...»

Il embrassa le bout de ses doigts et les posa douloureusement sur son nom. Ronald Weasley.

Il se redressa et elle ne put que remarquer ses yeux soudainement rougis.

Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras, écartant les pans de sa robe pour qu'elle s'y réchauffe.

Elle plaqua ses mains dans son dos pour fusionner un peu plus avec lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. De sa chaleur. De son envie de vivre malgré la douleur qui ronge.

Son visage enfoui dans son cou, elle fut prise d'une impulsion étrange et commença à mordiller graduellement sa peau tiède. Puis elle effleura de sa langue, les contours de sa mâchoire proéminente et atteint finalement le coin de sa bouche.

Harry semblait complètement incandescent. Ses paupières étaient closes et ses narines frémissaient sous son souffle qui se faisait plus alerte. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris par ce geste.

Elle posa alors franchement sa bouche mouillée contre celle du jeune homme qui n'attendait que ça.

Ils en crevaient d'envie tous les deux. Ils en avaient besoin, tellement besoin. Ils étaient seuls, face à ce monde qui les avait bien vite oubliés quelques mois après leur victoire fulgurante. Ils étaient des héros mais les gens se comportaient comme s'ils étaient morts. Ce qui n'était peut être pas si idiot que ça puisqu'une partie de leur être était enterrée, aux côtés de Ron.

Il posa sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres gercée pour chercher celle d'Hermione frénétiquement. Elles se rencontrèrent enfin et se caressèrent dans un mélange de désir et de désespoir.

Non, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était seulement le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour oublier un peu, se consoler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrasser de la sorte.

Harry fourra sa main dans sa poche et serra sa baguette. Ils disparurent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans la grande chambre du Survivant, ex-chambre de Sirius Black. Hermione n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux, complètement absorbée par leur baiser.

Il retira sa cape et elle fit de même, leurs bouches toujours scellées en un profond et tendre échange. Il ôta son propre pull, puis le sien. Elle se laissa faire, levant les bras pour l'y aider. Chacun avait les pupilles complètement dilatées, l'œil brillant d'un éclat presque diabolique. Ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Leurs deux corps semblaient aimantés et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, dégrafant son soutien-gorge par la même occasion. Il mordit presque sa chair tandis qu'elle s'agrippait rageusement à ses épaules, le griffant à souhait.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et couvrit son corps de caresses précipitées et un peu brutales. Il en vint bientôt aux boutons de leurs pantalons, qu'ils retirent chacun quelques secondes plus tard. Plus qu'une dernière barrière et elle serait à lui. Enfin. Il s'apprêtait donc à lui retirer sa culotte quand elle se figea, cessant instantanément de gémir. Il tourna son regard vers elle et compris tout de suite que s'en était fini de ce moment.

Elle avait dressé son bras devant sa poitrine et tenait fermement le poignet de Harry, lui intimant de stopper immédiatement son geste. Toute lueur de sauvagerie s'était enfuie de son regard et bientôt, celui d'Harry s'éteint à son tour. Ils prenaient conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de commettre. C'est-à-dire l'irréparable.

Hermione avait croisé les orbes ardentes une fraction de seconde et sa conscience avait repris le dessus sur sa bestialité momentanée, elle avait alors trouvé la force de l'éconduire.

Harry se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amie, encore essoufflé. Il remonta ses bras derrière sa tête et la posa dans ses mains. Il soupira pesamment.

- Excuse-moi 'Mion...»

- Tu n'es pas fautif Harry, c'est moi qui ai commencé. Mais je préfère qu'on s'arrête là.»

- Je comprends... De toute façon, cela n'aurait mené nulle part.

Son ton était las. Elle s'inquiéta de l'avoir blessé.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein...?»

- Bien sûr que non 'Mione... On s'en serait voulu après...»

Elle était d'accord. Ils n'auraient pas su assumer leurs actes, c'était certain.

- 'Ry, je peux dormir avec toi?» couina-t-elle.

- Si tu veux.»

Ils s'installèrent sous la couette. Elle se blottit contre son torse, absolument pas gênée par sa nudité. Le corps de son ami dégageait une chaleur rassurante. Elle se sentait bien. Presque. Harry affichait un air songeur et semblait soucieux. Elle savait que quelque chose le tourmentait, son front plissé sous la réflexion.

- A quoi tu penses?»

- ... A Malfoy.

Il sentit son corps se raidir contre lui et tourna son visage vers elle.

- On pense avoir trouvé la région où il se trouve mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Il y a eu quelques morts étranges dans ce coin là et on se demande s'il ne peut pas en être la cause. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, rien n'est certain. Il y a quelques hommes sur place, mais pour l'instant, ils ne trouvent rien.»

- De quelle région s'agit-il?» demanda-t-elle, tendue.

Une partie de son cerveau semblait s'être réveillée et une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard. Une lueur totalement étrangère au caractère calme et posé de la jeune fille. Une lueur un peu démoniaque en fait.

- Du Nord de l'Ecosse, mais attention Hermione! Pas d'escapade ou de connerie dans le genre. Ne prend pas d'initiative foireuse. Je reste implacable là-dessus. Tu as assez risqué ta vie jusqu'ici.»

Elle prit une mine outrée.

- Tu me prends pour qui?! Comme si j'étais le genre de personne à commettre des actes irréfléchis!» s'offusqua-t-elle. «Je vais bien y réfléchir avant, voilà tout!» pensa-t-elle en ricanant diaboliquement pour elle-même.

- Je te connais Hermione et je sais qu'en te donnant cette information, je cours le risque de te voir t'éclipser sous peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave...»

Il sourit, espiègle. Elle plissa les yeux rageusement, sentant le coup venir.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas grave?!» siffla-t-elle.

- Oh tu sais... J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir...» l'attisa-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire...?» enchaîna-t-elle, en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe.

- C'est-à-dire, que tu es surveillée Hermione. Alors pas de bêtise sinon je le saurais!»

Elle encaissa le choc, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Puis elle se redressa, complètement révoltée. Le message était enfin remonté jusqu'au cerveau et elle comprenait l'ampleur de ce lui annonçait son ami.

- QUOI??? Depuis... Depuis quand tu me fais surveiller?! Non mais tu te prends pour qui là? Putain! Harry! Je NE suis PLUS une gamine, je risque plus ma vie pour rien maintenant. T'as pas à faire ça! C'est totalement irrespectueux envers moi, je sais très bien me défendre toute seule! Je te jure, si je croise le moindre type en train de m'épier, je... Je l'égorge!»

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se rhabilla rapidement sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

- Tu boudes?!» lança-t-il goguenard, alors qu'elle empoignait sa cape pour la jeter sur ses épaules avec hargne.

- Je t'emmerde Potter.» répondit-il elle en l'insultant intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

- Pas d'actes inconsi...Elle disparut. ... Déré.»

Harry se frotta le visage, fatigué des crises de colère de son amie qu'il trouvait vraiment changée.

Après un moment, il attrapa sa baguette et l'agita doucement.

- _Accio _tableau noir.»

Il tendit la main et le tableau atterrit dedans quelques secondes plus tard. Un vieillard se présenta enfin et s'assit avec grâce. Il interrogea Harry de ses yeux pénétrants.

- Il va y avoir du grabuge Albus. Je pense que notre jolie directrice va nous faire faux bond d'ici peu. Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant si elle s'active dans son bureau ou quoique ce soit qui puisse trahir un éventuel départ?»

- Je veux bien, mais que se passe-t-il?»

- Je pense qu'elle va se lancer sur la piste de Malfoy. Je lui ai dit où on pensait qu'il était.»

Dumbledore lui lança un sourire entendu avant de sortir du cadre, pour rejoindre sa place dans le bureau d'Hermione Granger, directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

**Hahem... Bon c'est pas très long hein... Mais je vous avez prévenu ! D J'espère que ça vous a plu... Le prochain chapitre ne va pas tarder, pas d'inquiètude.**

**Reviews ? D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 qui a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à venir, mais je manque d'unité de temps sur mon ordi donc voilà... J'suis blasée, sa mère ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est excessivement court. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois-ci, car il faut que je retourne taper le chapitre 3 si je veux pas le publier dans 300 ans... Mais je tiens à vous dire que je vous adore et que vous êtes parfaits. Sans vous, je suis pas grand-chose... Donc merci pour tout et rester comme vous êtes tous ! **

**Pop' ! 

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Le gros chat roux détala dans un nuage de poils pour aller se poster sur le haut d'une armoire au contenu éventré. Il lança un regard noir à sa maîtresse avant de se retourner furieusement, offrant une vue imprenable sur son postérieur de félin. La vue de cette folle furieuse en train de retourner ses appartements lui semblait plus qu'insupportable. D'autant plus que le pauvre animal avait failli s'étouffer lamentablement sous le poids d'une lourde cape de voyage, balancée à l'aveuglette par une Hermione déchaînée. 

- Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de cette fiole ?! A croire que des putains de gnomes ont fait une virée dans mon bureau ! »

Elle ouvrit en grand les épaisses portes d'un placard et se jeta dans un corps à corps avec le fouillis présent sur les pauvres étagères.

- Mais que diable cherches-tu ? »

- Oh vous, la ferme ! » Lança-t-elle au dessus de son épaule. Je l'ai ! HAHA ! Je l'ai ! Merci Merlin, je ne l'avais donc pas perdue cette putain de fiole ! Dahahaha ! »

Dumbledore se pencha dans son tableau pour tenter d'apercevoir le contenu de la verrerie. Hermione le foudroya du regard, parfaitement consciente que le vieillard voyait très clair dans son petit jeu. 

- Dites donc, vous n'avez pas vos yeux dans vos poches ! Et si j'ai pas envie que vous voyiez ? Hein... ? » 

Et tout en parlant, elle ramassa lentement la cape cause du malheur de Pattenrond -qui d'ailleurs, en la voyant s'emparer de la cape, poussa un petit feulement-, et s'avança, l'œil menaçant, vers le portrait de l'ancien directeur. 

Elle la lança finalement sur les bords du cadre, cachant ainsi ces intentions fuyardes à l'œil perçant du vieux sorcier.

- Vous passerez le bonjour à Harry, espèce d'espion à deux noises ! »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de résignation et sourit à sa propre insolence. Elle ne lui parlait pas comme elle se devait de le faire. Mais c'était maintenant son ami plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, entre directeurs de Poudlard !

Tenant toujours fermement sa précieuse fiole, elle la fourra dans son grand cabas en cuir noir. Sac à main ensorcelé bien entendu, qu'elle avait déjà bien rempli d'affaires en vrac.

Ce sort de réduction était vraiment une perle...

Mue par une légère crise d'excitation due à l'approche de son but ultime, elle trottina gaiment d'un bout à l'autre du grand bureau, saisissant au passage quelques objets scintillants et autres bibelots pouvant lui être utiles. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas posséder de cape d'invisibilité comme celle de son compagnon, cela l'aurait vraiment aidée... Mais bon.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était fin prête. Son plan désormais incrusté dans sa mémoire, pour l'avoir psalmodié pendant tous ces préparatifs, il ne lui restait plus qu'une ou deux choses à faire pour parfaire le tout. 

- Allez Ronron, fais pas ta tête de troll ! Maman revient très vite ! »

Elle tira gentiment la queue du félin, que celui agitait frénétiquement du haut de son perchoir. Il se retourna vivement pour lui cracher à la figure en lançant quelques coups de griffe. Elle les évita habilement et l'attrapa finalement pour le serrer contre elle. Pattenrond, d'abord outré par l'insolence de cette fillette -qui avait quand même failli lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque avec cette cape et qui en plus se permettait de le prendre dans ses bras, comme s'il allait lui pardonner comme ça !- se laissa finalement aller en ronronnant comme une turbine. Elle pressa son front contre celui de l'animal et lui souffla comme s'il pouvait la comprendre :

- Je te confis le poste Pattenrond... Pas de bêtise, hein le minou ? Je serai vite de retour... Très vite... »

Pour toute réponse, il posa son museau humide entre les yeux noisette de la jeune femme et vrombit de plus belle. 

Elle le posa sur le bureau et s'assit à son tour. Elle déroula un court morceau de parchemin et, après avoir trempé et égoutté sa plume, rédigea quelques lignes à l'attention de ceux qui, bientôt, la chercheraient sûrement. 

Elle plia le coupon et le scella de son sceau sur la cire encore brûlante de la bougie rouge sang.

Elle se leva ensuite et empoigna son sac qu'elle passa sur son épaule. Elle réajusta sa capuche et son col. Jeta un dernier regard tendre à son petit chez elle, qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter pour une durée plus ou moins déterminée. Gratouilla une dernière fois le menton de son chat qui ronronna plein pot. Adressa un signe respectueux de la tête à sa gargouille gardienne. 

Un vide étrange l'envahissait peu à peu qu'elle approchait du départ. Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps.

Froid de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Froid de ne peut être plus jamais revoir ce bureau. Froid de ne pas être sûre de son coup, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Chaud de cette nouvelle aventure, qui se profilait au détour de la rue de l'Inconnu. Chaud de leur montrer à tous que la « femme fragile », comme ils disaient, aurait parfaitement mérité ce foutu poste au bureau des Aurors. Chaud d'avoir l'infime espoir de retrouver cette ordure doublée d'un Peeves et de lui en faire baver. 

Envie de meurtre. Soif de vengeance. 

_Docteur Jekill, vous ne m'échapperez pas. _

_Courez donc mon cher, une ombre ne s'évite pas.._

_( Extrait, vous l'aurait reconnu, d'une chanson des BB Brunes, qui, je trouve, colle assez à l'état d'esprit dans lequel je veux qu'Hermione se trouve. Elle s'appelle « Mister Hyde » pour les incultes =D ) 

* * *

_

**Mais c'est court me direz vous... Et vous aurez raison ! Je vous donnerai quelque uns de mes cheveux pour que vous puissiez confectionner des poupées vaudous... Pardonnez-moi !! **

**Reviews ? =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dahaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai eu le temps de vous taper le chapitre 3 et je suis contente !=D Hahem... J'aime assez ce chapitre, il reflète parfaitement la nouvelle personnalité d'Hermione. Je veux vraiment faire comprendre qu'elle est devenue complètement machiavélique ! Donc bonne lecture les ami(e)s et n'hésitait pas à me laisser vos impressions =)**

**Pop' **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« La guerre est finie ! Voldemort est tombé ! »

Collin Crivey courait à toutes berzingues dans les couloirs enfumés de l'école.

Des cadavres gisaient un peu partout, ensevelis sous les décombres des murs explosés. Certains encapuchonnés et d'autres non.

La bataille avait fait des ravages dans le château : les tableaux avaient été désertés, les statues étaient répandues sur le sol froid. Une odeur de chair brûlée saturait l'atmosphère et un épais nuage de fumée flottait dans l'air, troublant la vue.

Un silence de mort pesait entre les cloisons de Poudlard, seuls les cris du garçon résonnaient en échos sourds.

Et puis, une explosion. De joie.

Les hurlements de bonheur et de soulagement fusèrent tandis que le Survivant parcourait les couloirs, vainqueur. Il cherchait cependant ses deux amis, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis des heures. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

« Hermione ! Hermione lève toi ! Tu entends ? Harry a réussi ! Il l'a tué ! »

Hermione leva ses yeux voilés par la souffrance vers Ginny. Leurs visages étaient couverts de sang et de poussière. Ginny semblait plutôt en forme, elle n'avait que quelques égratignures. Hermione s'en était moins bien tirée. Elle avait été happée quelques heures plus tôt, par une explosion terrible. Son bras s'était retourné. Les os étaient sortis de sa chair et l'hémorragie était importante. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang et ses forces l'abandonnaient complètement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait dû continuer à se défendre avec son coude démis et souffrait à présent le martyr. Elle envisageait d'ailleurs sérieusement de se laisser mourir de fatigue, là, tout de suite.

Mais elle était surtout très angoissée et sa fièvre n'arrangeait vraiment rien.

Ron n'était pas avec elle. Elle l'avait perdu de vue dans leur course folle pour rejoindre le groupe de combattants de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

« HERMIONE ! »

Elle sortit immédiatement de sa douloureuse torpeur en reconnaissant la voix qui l'interpellait.

« RON ! »

Elle se leva à grandes peines et couru vers lui. Il avait un atèle (une vulgaire planche de bois à vrai dire..) le long de la jambe et marchait difficilement.

Mais il respirait et il n'en fallait pas plus à Hermione.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Il la serra fort contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans sa tignasse en désordre. Lui aussi pleurait, il avait bien cru la perdre.

Et puis... Tout naturellement... Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent tels deux aimants que l'on a tenus éloignés trop longtemps. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent enfin fougueusement, dans un baiser passionné.

Il éloigna un peu son visage pour plonger ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux de la jeune fille éplorée.

Il caressa amoureusement sa joue de son pouce, souriant béatement à celle qu'il savait désormais sienne. Elle se plaqua à nouveau contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, de peur qu'il ne s'envole encore loin d'elle.

- Mione ! Mais tu es brûlante ! Oh mais ! Ton bras ! Merlin, Hermione, tu as vu ton bras ?! »

- Oh Ron Ron Ron Ron Ron... Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi... »

Elle recommença à sangloter dans son cou. Sa température la rendait délirante et sa vue se brouillait.

- Hé... Je suis là Mione... Je suis là... Mione... »

Il saisit ses épaules et planta son regard devenu sérieux dans celui, vague, de la gryffondore.

- Mione... Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se sépare... Je... Je t'aime comme un fou ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Ronald Weasley. » L'accusa-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

Il sourit, enroula sa taille de ses bras et la souleva pour la faire tourner dans les airs en riant aux éclats. Elle l'accompagna dans son enjouement et puis soudain...

Un tour... Un éclat doré.

Deux tours... Deux fentes d'acier.

Trois tours... Un sourire de profond dégoût.

Quatre tours... Une baguette tendue par de longs doigts blancs.

Cinq tours... Un éclair vert, un rire qui s'étrangle.

Ron se figea, un voile blanc se répandant sur ses douces prunelles. Puis, il s'écroula, entraînant Hermione dans sa chute. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, entendant à peine le rugissement poussé par Harry, quelques mètres derrière elle, et dirigea son regard horrifié vers le corps sans vie de celui qui se réjouissait quelques secondes plus tôt. Son sourire ne s'était même pas estompé et sa peau était encore chaude.

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit en une grimace qu'aucun mot n'aurait su décrire. La douleur et l'incompréhension qu'exprimait ses pupilles dilatées étaient telles qu'on eût cru qu'elle venait de se faire arracher les membres simultanément.

Mais c'était son cœur qui venait d'éclater en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

Un hurlement déchirant jaillit alors du fond de son ventre, si puissant qu'il couvrit les acclamations environnantes et que tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle tant le choc était énorme.

Elle serra la tête rousse contre sa poitrine et se balança d'avant en arrière, ne cessant de mugir sa souffrance fulgurante.

La notion du temps lui échappait complètement et elle ne sut pas combien de minutes elle resta ainsi avant que deux bras ne viennent encercler ses épaules et la soulève doucement.

Elle se cramponna au corps maintenant rigide du défunt, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient et elle ne put lutter. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle se disait au fond d'elle que si elle laissait retomber le corps meurtri par terre, la vie ne reviendrait plus jamais faire palpiter le sang dans ses veines.

Elle savait qui se tenait derrière elle et s'agrippa violemment à ce corps qui serait à jamais sa seule bouée de secours.

Ce fut la seule fois où elle vit pleurer son ami aux yeux d'émeraude et ils sanglotèrent ensembles, agenouillés aux côtés de leur ami, fidèle jusqu'au bout.

- Harry... Ha... Harry... C'était... Mal... Malfooooooooooooy… » Gémit-elle contre son torse secoué de spasmes.

- Je sais Mione... Je l'ai vu partir... »

- Oh Harry ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a fait ça... ?! »

- J'en sais rien Mione... J'en sais rien mais il va pas s'en tirer comme ça. »

« Rooooooo...ooooooooooo...ooooooooooooon... »

Puis plus rien. Le néant. Douleur trop intense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione fut réveillée par son propre cri. Son visage ruisselait de sueur et de larmes.

Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, haletante dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Les sanglots du cauchemar lui soulevaient encore brutalement la poitrine et le chagrin coulait tout seul le long de ses tempes pour aller se perdre dans la jungle de ses cheveux.

Son diaphragme se mouvait difficilement. Le poignard transperçant son être semblait mettre tout son organisme en veille et elle crut, comme chaque matin au réveil, mourir sous cette détresse fracassante.

Et, comme chaque matin, elle se leva finalement mécaniquement et courut dans la salle de bain, une main sur la bouche, pour vomir ce mal qui la rongeait. Elle s'écroula contre la cuvette des toilettes et contempla son contenu. Elle avait dégurgité si fort que le sang s'était mêlé à la bile...

Elle patienta quelques minutes, appuyée contre le carrelage froid, que son corps veuille bien répondre.

Enfin, elle se releva, faible et se pencha sur le lavabo pour s'arroser d'un peu d'eau fraîche. Elle se redressa lentement et fixa son reflet dans la glace.

Elle fixa cette épave qu'elle était devenue. Ce corps frêle et sans force, démuni de toute âme dans des instants comme celui là. Cette fille qui n'avait su protéger celui qu'elle prétendait aimer.

Les autres ne la connaissaient plus. La moindre trace de gentillesse ou de bonté s'était évaporée de son regard. Elle était devenue ce qu'elle se plaisait à appeler un pantin. Le pantin d'une vengeance crue et dégoulinante de haine.

Ce sourire dégoûté qu'elle avait aperçu sur le visage du Serpentard avant qu'il ne tue Ron, étirait à présent les coins de ses propres lèvres en une grimace malveillante et démoniaque d'amertume.

_Cette fille qui se tenait devant elle, là, prendrait bientôt un bain délicieux dans le sang pur de Draco Malfoy..._

* * *

**C'est pas très très long, mais le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit et ne devrait pas trop tarder... Reviews ? **

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey, les ptits gens ! D**

**M'voilà de retour avec une chapitre 4 pas bien long, je sais... Je suis archi débordée en ce moment et je n'ai même pas le temps de taper ce que j'écris la nuit alors... Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si il ne se passe pas grand chose... Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, l'objet de nos fantasmes les plus fous, fait son apparition et s'incrustera jusqu'au bout ! **

**Je vais sûrement publier un petit OS dans pas longtemps, parce que j'aime en écrire aussi et donc voilà j'écris que de la merde et je sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, je suis un peu à la traîne en ce moment.-.- **

**Je vous laisse lire en paix et que la force soit avec vous.**

**Pop'.**

**Désolée mais vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Au prochain chapitre promis ! Jvous aime ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

oOo 19 Décembre 2005 oOo

- Qu'est ce qu'elle prendra la p'tite demoiselle ce matin ? »

- Un café, s'il vous plaît. »

L'aubergiste la détailla d'un œil suspicieux.

- Dites donc Miss, je voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas… Mais j'vous ferais dire que vous avez pas mangé hier soir, ni hier midi… Vous devriez au moins prendre un croissant ou quelqu… »

- Effectivement, vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas Monsieur. Maintenant j'aimerais bien avoir mon café si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

L'homme se renfrogna, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules et faisant ainsi jaillir un troisième double menton au dessus de son tablier.

- Bon, bon… Comme vous voudrez Miss… Mais faut pas s'étonner d'avoir mauvaise mine après… » Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il avisait de nouveau Hermione de haut en bas tout en lui servant sa tasse.

- Merci. »

- 'Voulez même pas une petite Chocogrenouille … ? Ca vous redonnerait des for… »

- MER-CI. »

Elle s'empara de son café et se dirigea vers une table au fond de la salle.

Elle y déposa une pile de journaux plus ou moins récents et son mug durement obtenu, puis s'assit avec légèreté sur le bord du confortable fauteuil au cuir tanné.

Elle enroula ses mains autour de la porcelaine brûlante, en absorbant avidement la chaleur, ressource qui lui faisait défaut ces temps-ci.

Elle avala quelques gorgées du liquide noir et feuilleta distraitement le premier journal de la pile. Elle survola les grands titres, cherchant quelque chose pouvant attirer son attention. Elle devait avouer que les journaux moldus étaient d'un ennui mortel avec leurs photos figées comme elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'en voir. Et puis ces jeux stupides et simplissimes à la fin étaient des plus frustrants… Elle parcourut ainsi quelques journaux, se demandant si elle allait trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant.

Et puis soudain elle stoppa son geste, piquée à vif par le nom d'un article « Etranges morts près du Loch ».

Elle plissa les yeux et lut attentivement les quelques lignes consacrées au sujet.

_« Après la mort d'une dizaine de personnes à Inverness, c'est au tour des habitants du petit village de Drumnadrochit de subir les évènements plus qu'étranges qui se déroulent depuis quelques temps dans la région. Les victimes seraient apparemment toutes mortes d'un arrêt cardiaque. On compte parmi elles une majorité de jeunes femmes qui, après autopsie, semblent avoir subi des violences sexuelles ; ce qui dirigerait plus la police vers un acte criminel. Tueur en série ou simple accident, les soupçons ne se portent pour l'instant sur aucun suspect. Jusqu'à éclaircissement, les enquêteurs recommandent toutefois vivement le respect d'un couvre feu de 22h à 5h, les morts étant survenues spécialement dans ce lapse de temps. Les recherches suivent leurs cours et l'Ecosse apeurée attend impatiemment des résultats avant la terreur ne submerge totalement les esprits. »_

Hermione reposa lentement le papier sur la table et passa sa langue ses dents. Une phrase avait particulièrement retenu son attention et chassait peu à peu ses doutes. «_ Les victimes seraient toutes mortes d'un arrêt cardiaque…_ »

Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Elle savait que les moldus identifiaient immédiatement un sortilège impardonnable comme l'Avada Kadevra comme étant un arrêt cardiaque. Toutes les victimes ne pouvaient être toutes mortes d'une crise accidentelle.

Mais une chose la tracassait. C'était trop flagrant. Malfoy était quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent et il n'aurait sûrement pas commis ces crimes sans se douter une seconde que cela puisse intriguer le monde sorcier. C'était étonnant de sa part, tout de même…

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

Maintenant qu'elle tenait la piste qu'il lui fallait, elle pouvait passer à la phase suivante de son plan. Elle termina alors rapidement son breuvage et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, déposant au passage sa vaisselle sous l'œil rancunier de l'aubergiste.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre, une lueur d'excitation illuminant soudainement son visage.

Elle troqua son jean et son pull rouge, un peu trop voyant à son goût, contre une tenue entièrement noire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la glace et se maquilla rapidement. Elle rassembla ses affaires et les rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans sa chambre pour vérifier que rien n'avait échappé à son rangement et ferma finalement la porte, rassurée. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Combien je vous dois Monsieur ? »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies par le tabac et posa une assiette sur laquelle trônait un croissant luisant de beurre, devant elle.

- Je ne vous le dirai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas mangé ce délicieux croissant, Miss. »

Elle le vrilla des yeux et il fut étonné une fois de plus par la dureté de son visage.

Il avait dû être tellement doux autrefois…

Mais il ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant par ces prunelles noires de fureur et avança un peu plus la pâtisserie vers elle.

Il soutint son regard et vit finalement son expression se radoucir peu à peu. Ses orbes reprirent une teinte plus claire et chaude, laissant couler l'or autour de ses iris à l'instant dilatés. Mais ce qu'il vit ensuite le désarçonna plus qu'autre chose : une larme venait de perler dans le coin de son œil et le malheur qui s'affichait devant lui, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête de dépit, le foudroya sur place. Cette demoiselle était vraiment étrange.

- Aller Miss, vous allez pas pleurer pour un croissant quand même… ? »

- Non… C'est juste que… » Elle frotta ses yeux de ses poignets et redressa enfin la tête pour lui dévoiler un sourire. Petit certes, mais sourire quand même.

- C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on me force manger ou quoi… Le seul qui l'ait jamais fait c'était… Oh mais je me mets à raconter ma vie moi ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva des yeux embués vers l'aubergiste. Celui-ci lui sourit et désigna le croissant du menton.

- Aller Mam'selle… Faites-le pour me faire plaisir ! Je vous laisse en paix après ça… »

- Bon… Très bien… »

Elle prit le met délicieux et l'avança vers sa bouche méfiante. Un regard confiant de l'homme l'incita à mordre dedans. Hésitante elle croqua un morceau du bout des dents et mâcha sa bouchée. Il la regarda faire en ouvrant lui aussi la bouche (si si, comme quand on donne à manger aux bébés ! D). Il rit quand il aperçut un éclat brillant dans l'œil de la jeune fille. Elle semblait apprécier et cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cette petite jeunette arrogante.

Si quelqu'un les avait vus, ils seraient passés pour des fous furieux mais ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et le petit moment de bonheur qu'ils vivaient à l'instant, semblait les englober complètement dans un univers à part.

Hermione finit le croissant et sourit tendrement au barbu.

- Merci… »

- Pas de quoi Miss ! Et puis… Pour la note hein… Je vous l'offre. »

- Non, non. Vraiment… »

- J'insiste. Le sourire que vous venez de me faire vaut tout l'or du monde vous savez. »

Elle rougit et posa ses petites mains sur celle de l'homme. Ils échangèrent un long regard, rempli d'une tendresse venue de nulle part ou… Non. Venue d'une simple viennoiserie.

- Essayez d'être heureuse, Mademoiselle Weager.

Elle pressa une dernière fois la main de l'aubergiste et lui sourit tristement tout en hissant son sac sur son épaule.

- Je vais essayer, promis. »

Et elle s'en alla sans se retourner une seule fois.

Elle marcha quelques minutes dans la rue déserte et s'appuya soudain brutalement contre un mur.

Adieu croissant…

* * *

**Oui bon, j'vous avais prévenus hein D Ah mais que voulez vous... Ce sont les risques du métier de lecteur ! Aller, ne pleurez pas, le chapitre 5 arrive bientôt, avec Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... baaaaaaaaaave**

**Bref, reviews ? D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hey, les ptits amis ! :-D Hahem... Que dire de plus que la dernière fois ? Une fois encore c'est court et et tardif... MAIS ! Il y a Draco, donc allez-y embrassez-moi !**

**Phoebe : Le voilà ton Dracoooooooooooooooooooo !! :-D**

**Calim : Comme tu ne lis pas cette fic, je ne te fais pas de petits mots pour toi rien que pour toi ! La preuve... :-°**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Un vent glacé courait dans les ruelles de la ville, répandant d'un écho uni son souffle entre les murs. Une silhouette élancée vêtue d'un long manteau noir cheminait à grands pas dans une venelle faiblement éclairée par un seul lampadaire, présent au croisement de deux avenues plus loin.

Son col remonté sur sa nuque ne laissait deviner de lui que sa chevelure lunaire et son teint pâle. Un sourire étirait les coins de ses lèvres et un éclat dément brillait dans les deux fentes d'acier qu'il avait pour prunelles : il avait entendu le doux son de talons aiguilles sur les pavés, non loin de là.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme avançait tranquillement, la démarche à l'aise malgré les talons de plus de dix centimètres qui comprenaient ses bottines. Sa longue chevelure lisse et noire coulait sur ses épaules comme un ruisseau d'encre de chine. Les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de sa veste en cuir brun, son regard était fixe et glacé. Il ne tarderait pas à la repérer et elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Ses pupilles s'étrécirent un peu plus en la voyant. Elle ne semblait pas encore avoir perçu sa présence et c'était mieux ainsi. Il aimait voir la terreur et la surprise emplirent les yeux de ses victimes lorsqu'elles comprenaient à qui elles avaient l'honneur.

Il prit le temps de se délecter de la vue de cette jeune femme bien imprudente. Tapi dans un coin sombre de la petite place, il pouvait voir à sa guise, sans être vue. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant à toutes les horreurs qu'il allait faire subir à ce beau morceau de chair.

Oui, ce soir il se sentait d'humeur taquine et comptait profiter au maximum, épandre avec délice l'ampleur de sa cruauté sur cette fille.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre quand soudain, il se figea.

La jeune femme le fixait ou plutôt, fixait l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était pourtant impossible qu'elle l'ait vu ou entendu. La nuit était son alliée et les ténèbres semblaient toujours se mouvoir en même temps que lui. Il était comme un chat de gouttière, plus discret que lui, il n'y avait pas. Et pourtant...

Pourtant les prunelles glacées le transperçaient littéralement et il se sentait comme paralysé par ces deux lames. Il cessa de respirer. Tout sourire avait déserté son visage et ses traits étaient crispés.

Finalement, elle tourna les talons non sans jeter un dernier regard pénétrant dans la direction de Malfoy et disparut de son champ de vision.

Il expira brutalement, réintroduisant hâtivement de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Tous ces muscles se relâchèrent en même temps que la pression et il se sentit presque défaillir. Presque.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Seul le bruit de ses talons sur les pavés troublait la nuit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à grands pas de la place.

Dangereux. Elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, alors qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point l'électricité qui pesait entre elle et l'homme durant ces quelques secondes, l'avait tendue.

Mais maintenant que la tension était tombée, ses jambes semblaient vouloir lui faire suivre le même chemin.

Et elle ne l'avait même pas encore vu véritablement...

Elle posa son front contre le dur crépi et sourit à sa propre stupidité. Dans quoi s'était-elle lancée ?

Elle se redressa enfin et décida qu'un petit whisky ne lui ferait pas de mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Tant pis. Ce soir ne serait pas le dernier de cette putain. Il serra pourtant les dents. Il n'aimait pas perdre, nom d'une pipe en bois !

Mais quoi ?! Il allait donc s'en tenir à cela ?!

Il avait été surpris...

Comment ?! Comment, bordel de bouse de dragon, cette fille l'avait-elle repéré ?!

Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir fait aucun bruit et d'être bien resté dans l'ombre... C'était comme si... Comme si elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle ne POUVAIT techniquement PAS voir ses yeux.

Non... Il devait savoir.

Il allait retrouver cette fille et lui faire cracher le morceau sous les pires tortures après bien sûr avoir pris du bon temps entre ses cuisses (à l'insu de son plein grès, sinon c'est pas drôle...).

Il continua sa route rapidement, ruminant son plan diabolique.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle poussa la porte de ce café qui lui avait semblé bien chaleureux avec sa lumière tamisé et son fond de jazz. Pub plutôt fréquenté à première vue, pour ce jeudi soir brumeux. Elle s'installa au bar, saluant le serveur d'un sourire et commandant donc son whisky « sec et sans glaçon s'il vous plaît ».

Elle observa les personnes assises dans les grands canapés moelleux, répartis dans la pièce de façon conviviale. Une grande glace particulièrement bien placée juste devant elle lui permettait de reluquer discrètement les gens, qui semblaient plutôt joyeux. Certains dansaient vaguement sur le rythme lent et grave de la contrebasse. En fond de salle, un couple semblait très « occupé » à certaines choses interdites aux mineurs et elle se sentit soudainement très détendue et apaisée. Cet endroit respirait la sensualité et la douceur.

Elle sirota tranquillement le liquide ambré, son agréable chaleur se répandant peu à peu dans son être.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas chasser complètement l'impression de danger qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite. L'aura de cruauté qu'elle avait ressentie avec brutalité, et qui lui avait -on ne sait comment- permis de percevoir la présence de l'homme, avait été si puissante et violente qu'elle se serait enfuie en courant si elle avait écouté son instinct de survie.

Mais elle restait tout de même très satisfaite : elle avait réussi sans aucun doute à attirer l'attention du monstre et il n'allait sûrement pas en rester là avec elle.

Un frisson hérissa les poils de ses bras nus. Elle avait peur. Mais elle restait confiante, la soif de vengeance donnait des ailes, non ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas une expression des plus courantes -elle l'avait d'ailleurs sûrement inventées- mais son cœur était si sec que même l'horreur contre laquelle elle luttait sans cesse dans son esprit, n'aurait pu la raisonner un tant soit peu.

La partie allait bientôt commencer pour de bon, et ce n'était pas ces sentiments faibles qui allaient l'empêcher de gagner...

Alors qu'elle se remettait à penser, non sans sadisme, aux tortures qu'elle allait pouvoir infliger à cette misérable vermine, un courant d'air vint agiter quelques mèches devant son visage.

Son sang se glaça soudain dans ses veines. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers l'entrée pour comprendre qui venait de faire son arrivée : l'onde de bestialité qu'elle venait de recevoir de plein fouet lui suffisait amplement.

Les entrailles nouées, elle avala une gorgée de son breuvage et dû refouler un frisson de nervosité. Elle ravala un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un bras frôler imperceptiblement le sien. Elle le releva la tête, qu'elle avait par automatisme plongée dans son verre et tomba immédiatement sur deux orbes glacées qui semblaient la sonder. Elle se sentit faible et malhabile sous ce regard scrutateur et féroce.

Et sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune femme, Draco Malfoy commanda un whisky sec et sans glaçon, mais sans le s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**:-D !! Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Courissime mais le 7 arrive très très vite ! Suis en manque de temps, c'est la merde ! Gros bisous les gens ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

-Comment ça, aucun moyen de la détecter ?! Je pensais vous avoir ordonné de la suivre Nidley ! »

Harry Potter était comme qui dirait, furax. Le dénommé Nidley était entré dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tôt, lui annoncer en se triturant les mains et en regardant le bout de ses chaussures italiennes, qu'ils avaient perdu toute trace de son amie.

Le Survivant parcourait à présent la pièce à grands pas et hurlait en s'arrachant presque les cheveux de rage.

- Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de putain d'incapables ! Merlin, qui a foutu cette putain de bande d'incapable sous mes ordres ?! C'est pas possible ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !! »

Le pauvre Nidley ne savait plus où se mettre et se serait volontiers enterré là, tout de suite, si seulement on lui avait donné une pelle...

Il se cacha tant bien que mal derrière ses longs cheveux noirs, plus cramoisi que jamais. C'est qu'il pouvait être vraiment effrayant - et grossier – le patron !

Celui-ci se rassit finalement, un peu brutalement certes, mais plus ou moins calmé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frotta son visage de ses mains.

- Bon... Donnez-moi cette lettre Nidley, puisqu'elle m'est destinée... Vous pouvez partir. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et détala rapidement après avoir furtivement déposé la lettre sur le bureau.

Il aurait presque pleuré de joie de sortir vivant de cette entrevue, mais ne fit que soupirer de soulagement.

Harry décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe et déroula le parchemin.

« Mon cher Harry,

Je sais que tu vas être dans une colère noire en t'apercevant de mon départ mais ce n'est pas très grave. Comme tu t'en doutes, je suis partie à la chasse au Malfoy. Sois indulgent avec tes sbires, ils n'ont rien pu faire face à mon intelligence et je les ai bernés comme tu sais que j'excelle à le faire. Je sais aussi que tu vas me rechercher et tenter de m'empêcher de faire ce que je désire, mais j'ai tout prévu et avant que tu ne parviennes à me retrouver, j'aurai déjà tué Malfoy quatre fois. Donc toi et ta bande mafieux, vous pouvez vous la mettre derrière l'oreille et faire trois tours avec parce que rien ne pourras m'arrêter. Tu vas te mordre les doigts de m'avoir révélé ces précieux renseignements mais je te soupçonne un tantinet de l'avoir fait exprès et t'en remercie mille fois. Embrasse fort Ginny et les garçons de ma part. Tatie Hermy revient bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry.

Hermione.

PS : Ne t'en fais pas pour l'école, j'ai déjà confié la tâche à Neville qui semblait très motivé... »

Harry était désormais complètement apaisé, même si l'inquiétude persistait à lui faire froncer les sourcils. Il sourit face à cette arrogance, typique chez son amie.

- Petite peste, va... »

Il posa ses deux pieds négligemment sur son bureau et croisa les bras sur son torse, fermant les yeux, juste pour quelques minutes...

* * *

**Saurez vous me pardonner... ? Je reviens très vite avec un chapitre 7 beaucoup plus consistant que ça ! :-D**


	8. Chapter7

**Bon alors le voilà ce chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu vraiment du mal à le pondre comme je le voulais... Prochain chapitre pas pour tout de suite et pour cause... Je l'ai pas encore écrit, même à la main ! :-D **

**Je me grouille promis ! **

**Pop' !**

**Phoebe : Merci pour cette review une fois de plus hypra consistante et tout et tout. Le plaisir assaille mon cœur :-D ! T'es vraiment une géniale lectrice, tu le sais ça ?! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Ha... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil du manoir que déjà, il la plaquait contre un mur, dévorant sa gorge férocement...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Un whisky sec et sans glaçon. »

Elle perçut sous cette voix douce et grave, un soupçon de menace. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher. Il semblait l'avoir emprisonnée entre les barreaux métalliques de ses iris.

Elle se sentait oppressée et elle savait que bientôt son visage, jusque là impartial, allait trahir sa nervosité.

Lui ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé par cet échange muet et elle mit l'éclair de surprise qu'elle aperçut soudain, sur le compte de l'alcool. Elle ne tenait absolument pas ce genre de substance et regretta bien vite ce minuscule verre de whisky. Il risquait peut être à lui seul de ruiner ses plans.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait.

Oui, elle venait de croiser son reflet, échappant un millième de seconde à la prison de glace, pour voir un sourire idiot étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de modifier ce détail qu'elle replongeait déjà dans ce dédale indéchiffrable.

A son grand étonnement, il lui rendit son sourire mais de manière beaucoup plus... subtile.

Ses traits restaient impassibles mais ses yeux... Ses yeux riaient. Deux minuscules plis s'étaient formés dans le prolongement de ses paupières et cela lui donnait un air si doux et bienveillant qu'elle en vint à se demander si elle avait toujours à faire à la même personne.

Mais non, c'était bien Draco Malfoy.

Elle fut si troublée par ce brusque changement d'atmosphère qu'elle glissa de son siège, sur lequel elle se tortillait depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, une douleur fulgurante lui ciselant le crâne.

Elle dut tomber inconsciente quelques minutes, car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage du blond n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres du sien.

- Ca va... ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la situation. Sa tête semblait résonner comme un cloche et elle ne saisit pas les mots de Draco.

- Tes yeux, ils... ils... » bafouilla-t-elle, complètement confuse.

- Et les tiens alors ? » murmura-t-il juste contre son oreille, taquin. Je te demande si ça va. »

-Oui... Oui, tout va bien... » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ca va, j'ai dit ! cracha-t-elle, alors qu'il la prenait sous le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Il se recula un peu brusquement et elle constata avec une pointe de déception, que ses prunelles avaient repris ce ton orageux d'origine.

- Vous connaissez cette demoiselle ? »

Elle avait complètement oublié la présence du barman ou même des autres clients. Tournant son regard alternativement du blond au barman, elle prêta une oreille absente à leur conversation, se concentrant plus sur la tournure inquiétante que prenaient les choses. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être en état de marcher, alors courir, n'en parlons pas...

Ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva dans la rue, Malfoy la soutenant d'un bras, qu'elle comprit qu'il avait sûrement répondu oui au serveur. Rien n'allait comme c'était prévu ! Il lui restait un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour agir et elle n'en était qu'à la phase deux de son plan !

Et ce bras ferme qui la maintenait à la taille...

Elle regarda Malfoy du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il l'entraînait toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Elle aurait pu avoir des difficultés à suivre la cadence avec ses talons hauts, mais la poigne du jeune homme et la force qu'il exerçait sur elle semblaient presque la soulever, la faisant planer au dessus du sol.

Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, courant presque à présent.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Son véritable problème en cet instant était la température.

Elle n'avait pas froid.

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, semblant combler chaque vide en elle.

Elle n'avait pas froid.

Une sensation étrange, inconfortable pour elle qui ne cessait jamais de frissonner en été comme en hiver, au coin du feu comme sous la neige. Rien ne pouvait la réchauffer.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle plus froid ?!

Elle stoppa net leur course folle à travers les rues. Non, ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses étaient prévues.

Elle se détacha vivement de lui et le froid revint. Le froid revint. Et la glace rengorgea à nouveau son cœur.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'homme, aux pupilles presque totalement dilatées.

- Tu vas me tuer, n'est ce pas ? » lança-t-elle, froide tout d'un coup.

- C'est fort probable, je l'avoue. »

Elle ne tressaillit même pas. Cette réponse avait été donnée du tac au tac, en toute franchise. Elle n'était pas étonnée. Résignée.

Trop tard pour fuir et puis il était bien trop fort pour elle. Sa tactique était la ruse et la surprise et à cause de ce putain de verre de whisky, elle n'allait pas pouvoir opérer à sa guise. Tout était allé si vite... Elle s'était littéralement jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Et quel loup !

Loup qui à présent s'avançait toujours plus dangereusement d'elle.

Il leva la main et elle ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir un coup ou quelque brutalité dans le genre. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut point une gifle qu'elle sentit sur sa peau mais plutôt un doigt. Glacé. Sur son front, à la limite de ses cheveux.

Elle relâcha ses mâchoires contractées et ouvrit lentement les paupières.

Draco regardait le bout de son index, l'air plutôt ennuyé.

- Tu saignes... Tu as du te taper la tête en tombant. »

Elle le fixa sans vraiment comprendre. Le fait de découvrir qu'elle était blessée ne la surprenait pas plus que cela. Elle se cognait toujours quelque part, quelques soient les circonstances.

Non, ce qui la laissait sans voix était à nouveau ce changement de comportement.

Ce changement d'iris.

Cette chaleur soudaine dans le regard, comme quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bar...

C'était si... Touchant.

Et pourtant, personne ne la répugnait plus que Malfoy.

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle ne s'aperçut que trop tard du geste de Draco. Lorsqu'elle reprit « conscience », son index ensanglanté était vraiment très proche de son visage.

Elle se laissa faire sans bouger, et bientôt, il atteint ses lèvres. Tout doucement alors, il étala le sang sur sa chair rosie.

Il appuya un peu plus et sortit du contour de sa bouche pour passer sur sa joue et terminer la traînée rouge dans le coin de sa mâchoire.

Il ne la regarda plus dans les yeux, ne fixant plus que ses lèvres avec intensité.

Elle scruta son visage qui s'approchait du sien avec lenteur. Que faisait-il ? Que cherchait-il ?

Elle eut bientôt sa réponse car elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans le creux de son cou, à l'endroit où le sang finissait son chemin.

Il débuta alors une longue série de petits baisers, très doux. Mais elle se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas réellement ce que l'on peut appeler des baisers. Il suçotait, plutôt. Car oui, il était en train de s'abreuver en quelque sorte de son sang. Il remonta vers sa joue et arriva bien vite sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Là, il s'écarta un peu d'elle et emprisonna son visage de ses longues mains blanches. Il se repencha sur son visage et lécha cette fois-ci du bout de la langue le sang étalé sur ses lèvres. Du bout de la langue.

Elle était complètement amorphe. Paralysé par cette sensualité si... Inattendue. Elle aurait du se débattre. Elle aurait du. Mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle se serait giflée, pour cet instant de faiblesse pure. Mais...

Elle frémit légèrement en sentant une de ses mains descendre le long de sa gorge.

Il ne chercha pas à franchir ses lèvres pour approfondir leur pseudo baiser. Il coinça seulement un peu de chair entre ses dents et la mordilla délicatement avant de se reculer et de refermer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils reprirent leur chemin, un peu moins rapidement. Elle allait mourir et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère qu'à cet instant. Elle était complètement sonnée.

Par la blessure. Par le whisky. Par la langue de Draco Malfoy sur ses lèvres.

La situation lui échappait totalement, elle le sentait.

Une voix au fond de sa tête lui hurlait de se débattre, de s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore possible de le tenter, de sortir sa baguette et de le tuer froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Réveille-toi, pauvre conne ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il va te tuer dès qu'il le pourra ?! Non, non... Toi tu préfères jouer ce rôle de salope et risquer ta vie !_

_**Ma vie, ma vie... C'est quoi au juste ma vie ? Tu peux me le dire toi, petite voix ?**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ha... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil du manoir que déjà, il la plaquait contre un mur, dévorant sa gorge férocement...

Il s'empara de sa cuisse et la remonta contre sa hanche. Il passa sa main sous le léger tissu de sa robe en coton et caressa sa peau, atteignant l'élastique de sa culotte.

De la douceur des instants précédents, il ne restait rien et elle ne savait comment réagir à cette brutalité.

Elle n'osait pas poser ses mains sur lui de peur qu'il ne s'arrête et la tue sur le champ. Et puis... Elle le désirait, il fallait l'avouer.

Ses mains aventureuses sur son corps glacé par la haine, lui faisaient l'effet de se plonger dans un bain brûlant. Faisant fondre sa chair et son âme.

Elle appréciait sa bestialité dans ses mouvements, cette sauvagerie dans l'ondulation de ses cheveux lâches. Mais ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout, c'était replanter son regard dans le sien. Replonger dans les ténébreux fonds marins qu'étaient ses iris.

Aussi se décida-t-elle à enfermer son visage entre ses mains tremblantes, pour mettre un terme à cette ardente envie.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit vite regretter son geste. Elle fut alors plongée dans l'écœurement le plus profond.

Elle s'attendait à retrouver les yeux rieurs, ou quelque chose y ressemblant.

Cependant, elle fut choquée de ne voir que deux pupilles dilatées au maximum, flottant dans un blanc d'œil où des vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté.

L'œil fou donc, des veines bleues arpentant ses tempes où coulaient aussi quelques gouttes de sueur, Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'un possédé et la fixait, haletant.

Elle vit ses pupilles se rétracter lentement, ne formant finalement que deux fentes acérées.

La petite voix refit alors son apparition dans sa tête, prenant cette fois beaucoup plus d'ampleur.

_HAHA ! Tu vois où tu en es maintenant ? Aller, laisse moi prendre les choses en main..._

- Non... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait pensé tout haut là, non ?

Elle le vit arborer un sourire moqueur.

- Non ? ... Bien ... »

Il se détacha brutalement d'elle.

- Casse-toi alors. Et vite. »

Il s'était détourné d'elle.

- Vite... »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et tira honteusement sur sa robe, un peu dépareillée.

- Je... Quelle... Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers elle et elle découvrit avec horreur qu'il tenait sa baguette dans sa main.

Il était tellement calme à présent que personne n'aurait pu se douter en le voyant, qu'il y a de cela deux minutes, il semblait prêt à manger un de ses semblables.

Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux retombant sur son front et ses yeux de telle façon qu'elle ne voyait plus que sa bouche étirée en un sourire sadique, découvrant des dents d'un blanc parfait.

- Tard... Très tard... »

Il releva doucement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Trop tard en tout cas, pour reprendre du Polynectar, Hermione. »

Elle sut à ce moment précis qu'elle était perdue. Elle tomba à genoux, hébétée.

_Quelle victoire ma grande... Si tu m'avais laissé faire, on n'en serait pas là..._

- Comment... ? »

- Ta gueule. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant d'apercevoir une lumière blanche et de sombrer.

_Hermione..._

* * *

**Bon alors, j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire avant que vous ne partiez loin d'ici en crachant de dégoût...**

**1°) J'ai encore rêvé d'une histoire mais la question est... : est ce que je la fais en looooooooooooong one-shot et dans ce cas là, mes chers petits lecteurs vont devoir attendre trois plombes avant d'avoir la suite de cette histoire là, ou bien alors, est ce que j'attends d'avoir terminer celle-ci et je commence ensuite une nouvelle histoire avec plus de détails que dans un simple OS, mais cette fois, mes chers petits lecteurs vont devoir attendre loooooooooongtemps avant que cette histoire ne commence ??**

**Que dois je faire ?**

**Je tiens à vous dire qu'il m'est impossible de tenir deux histoires en même temps, niveau emploi du temps c'est totalement ingérable ( vous voyez déjà ce que ça donne avec les OS.../), donc j'ai besoin de votre avis... :) **

**Dites moi touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut... :-D ( vous avez compris la question au moins ?:p )**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey les gens ! J'ai enfin fini cette putain de semaine d'exams et je publie donc comme promis ce petit chapitre 8 qui j'espère, vous plaira. La suite viendra peut être demain si j'ai le courage de faire le brouillon cette nuit... On verra ! Mais en tout cas elle va pas tarder... **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à créer une atmosphère angoissante, parce qu'il fait tellement beau que je suis de bonne humeur quoi qu'il arrive... J'espère que ça va quand même vous faire frissonner ! ( nan je déconne, vous êtes pas obligés de frissonner hein !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Draco fut réveillé en sursaut, au beau milieu de la nuit, par des pleurs d'enfant. Pourtant au aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas accouché récemment...

Il se rallongea et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Passant ses mains sur son visage, il prit bien le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Soudain il fut frappé par ses souvenirs qui revinrent comme un coup de revolver dans le ventre.

Il resta immobile, écoutant plus attentivement les cris qui finalement n'appartenaient pas à son rêve.

Des cris déchirants et totalement désespérés.

Des cris qui lui rappelaient avec insolence sa propre enfance, lorsque sa mère refusait de le border et de lui raconter une histoire, sous prétexte qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il se souvint tout particulièrement de ce terrible jour où il avait rendu vivant un manteau en fourrure luxueuse de sa mère et que celui-ci avait tenté de l'étrangler avec ses manches.

Elle avait été tellement furieuse qu'elle l'avait envoyé se coucher sans manger et sans baiser de bonne nuit. Elle avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort qu'il ne connaissait et lui avait injecté de ne pas brailler et de réfléchir à ses conneries. Et elle était partie.

Il avait alors hurlé à la mort, tapant de ses petits points sur la porte en l'appelant comme un maudit.

Il avait arraché son peint sur lequel colmataient d'énormes basilics, leurs langues sortant de temps à autre.

Il avait tiré sur ses rideaux en velours verts jusqu'à ce que les tringles cèdent sous son poids et tombent à grands fracas.

Il avait renversé son coffre à jouets, déversant son contenu sur la moquette.

Puis il s'était dirigé vers son lit bien trop grand pour lui, bien décidé à y mettre le feu.

C'est alors qu'il avait trébuché sur l'un de ces joujoux (un pilori miniature qu'il utilisait pour punir les pièces de son jeu d'échec qui avaient mal joué) et était tombé en avant.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se retourner complètement pour tomber sur le dos, et sa tempe cogna violemment contre l'un des piliers sculptés du lit à baldaquin.

Il fut complètement sonné par le choc et cessa de chouiner comme il le faisait depuis dix minutes.

Il était allongé par terre, sur le côté, et seul un petit « Hu ? » était sorti de sa gorge alors qu'il avait regardé sa main qu'il avait appliquée sur l'endroit douloureux.

Elle était recouverte de sang.

Il avait ensuite senti le liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue pour atteindre les narines et la bouche.

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés et il n'avait entendu que de très très loin les cris apeurés de sa mère et les jurons de son père.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la petite cicatrice striant sa tempe. Il l'avait toujours adorée cette cicatrice. Bon... Elle n'était pas aussi gratifiante que celle de Potter mais c'en était quand même une. Il était quand même resté un mois dans le coma, avec traumatisme crânien et tout le tralala !

Il fut sortit de ses rêveries par un cri un peu plus fort sortant de la petite boîte en plastique blanc, posée sur sa table de chevet.

C'était la Sang-de-Bourbes. Elle était bien réveillée cette fois.

Il tira les couvertures et sortit du lit, sans se presser le moins du monde. Il enfila une chemise en plus de son boxer et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il arriva finalement devant la cellule. Les cris avaient cessé comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta attentivement. Il l'entendit haleter et renifler.

_- J'ai peur du noir... »_

Cette phrase lui glaça le sang. La voix était tellement chargée de tristesse et de désespoir qu'il en aurait pleuré lui-même, s'il n'avait pas eu un cœur aussi dur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La pièce était très humide et les murs étaient rongés par les moisissures. Le plafond fuyait et des gouttes tombaient lentement une à une, formant une flaque sombre.

Le bruit de l'eau s'éclatant sur la pierre froide réveilla Hermione.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ne vit rien (normal t'es dans le noir, connasse !) Elle crut encore se trouver dans ce rêve particulièrement désagréable pendant lequel elle courait sans fin dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Les ténèbres étaient là, mais bizarrement, elle ne courrait pas. C'est en constatant ce fait inhabituel que les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle essaya de bouger et c'est là qu'elle commença à paniquer.

Ses poignets étaient liés au dessus de sa tête ainsi que ses chevilles (elles sont pas au dessus de sa tête, ses chevilles, hein !)

Elle réessaya, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens magiques.

Mais elle abandonna rapidement, sachant mieux que quiconque sur cette planète qu'il était impossible de les défaire. Et pour cause...

Ces liens, elle les avait créés quelques temps auparavant, décrétant que ceux que pouvait produire une baguette, n'étaient pas infaillibles.

_Il avait donc fouillé dans son sac..._

Elle avait peur.

Elle ne voyait rien.

Absolument RIEN !

Elle ne put contenir sa panique plus longtemps et hurla de toutes ses forces.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage crasseux et elle crut s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises tant ses sanglots étaient violents.

Au bout d'un moment, sa voix se brisa et elle ne parvint plus à faire sortir de sa gorge que de faibles gémissements. Elle fut contrainte de se calmer un peu.

Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, établissant des plans de fuite qui s'avérèrent plus futiles les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'adoptaient à l'obscurité et qu'elle pouvait peu à peu deviner les limites de son cachot.

Ainsi, elle put constater que la pièce ne comprenait qu'une chaise et de ce qui ressemblait bien à un chandelier, un peu plus loin. Il y avait aussi une porte. C'était tout. Pas de fenêtre, pas le moindre petit trou dans le mur qui puisse lui amener de l'air frais.

Elle fut à nouveau parcourue d'un long frisson d'horreur.

Les derniers mots de Malfoy lui revinrent en tête.

_- Trop tard en tout cas, pour reprendre du Polynectar, Hermione. »_

Comment avait-il su ?

Débile cette question... Elle savait très bien comment il avait su. Conne qu'elle était, elle avait bu ce putain de verre de whisky et du coup, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et PAF ! Transformation ! Hermione de retour ! BIM !

Si elle n'avait pas eu les mains liées, elle se serait arraché la peau du cul à coups de griffes.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal ainsi que sa peau sous l'étreinte des liens magiques.

Elle était sale et les cheveux collés sur son visage lui renvoyaient des effluves de vomi. Elle finit par croire qu'elle n'était pas ici depuis seulement la veille. Mais elle n'avait en fait aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle jour on était, s'il faisait jour ou nuit, si le soleil brillait ou s'il pleuvait.

Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être réveillée avant cet instant mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Et le pire de tout...

Elle avait une atroce envie d'aller aux toilette **(ben ouais hein ! plus tu bois de Picon-bière, plus tu pisses hein !)**.

Et ça c'était un problème sans oublier que la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas des plus propices pour se retenir.

Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir se résoudre à... Si ? ...

_Bon..._

_Essaye de relativiser Hermione._

_Tu es enfermée dans un cachot qui put les chiottes, dans le noir et à la merci de Draco Malfoy. Tu as très envie de pisser, tu pues la mort, tu es crasseuse et... On va dire que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise dans le noir._

_Le noir, **le noir**, le noir, **le noir**, le noir..._

_**LE NOIR.**_

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit comme un effrayant écho.

- J'ai peur du noir... » souffla-t-elle.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant et recommença à pleurer. Tout doucement.

Pour elle.

Pour ne pas être dans le silence en plus du noir. Pour savoir qu'elle vivait encore. Que son cœur sec ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas de battre.

Elle était comme un bébé qui venait de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucun point de repère.

Les larmes inondaient ses yeux entravant encore plus sa vue. Son nez coulait abondamment lui aussi, remplissant sa bouche de ce liquide visqueux. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu de lumière, un peu de chaleur.

Elle était fatiguée. Son corps entier n'était que douleur.

Finalement, elle se calma lentement et c'est encore le souffle haché de sanglots qu'elle perdit doucement conscience.

Au moins les images que lui envoyait son subconscient étaient éclairées, aussi atroces soient-elles.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, l'oreille collée contre le bois, écoutant la douce plainte de la jeune femme. Un murmure prenant. De ceux qui vous tient aux tripes.

Qui vous fait vraiment de la peine.

Et contre toute attente, il sourit, un sourire cruel, et tourna la poignée pour pénétra dans la prison de la belle endormie.

**A suivre !**

**Bon bah voilà les aminches ! J'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous ne souhaitez pas me trucider tant le suspens est pesant... ôô (comment elle se jette des fleurs la meuf ! Truc de ouf !)**

**Reviews ? 3**

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey les amis ! Voilà un bon petit chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent ! Il est plus long que les autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... **

**J'ai une fois de plus pas le temps de répondre aux reviews donc je dis juste à Phoebe que j'apprécie toujours autant ses reviews et que c'est une lectrice géniale, comme vous toutes !**

**Pour ce qui est des petites notes dans le texte, j'avais pas pensé au fait que ca pourrait vous couper dans l'action et m'en excuse. Je le ferai plus, c'est promis !**

**Sur ce, **

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

**ps : je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ca déconne... Tout le texte est au milieu de la page et à chaque fois que je modifie, il le remet ! -.- **

**J'abdique donc, en espérant que cela ne vous gênera pas dans votre lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

_Comment as-tu pu être aussi conne, Hermione ?_

_J'avoue que sur le coup, là, tu m'étonnes... Tu pensais sincèrement que j'allais tomber dans le panneau ? C'est vraiment me sous estimer._

_Tu me connais pourtant. _

_Si bien. _

_Tu sais d'ailleurs ce qui t'attend désormais, pas vrai ?_

_Tu le sais et tu le sens. _

_Je vais te tuer. _

_Oh non... Pas comme je l'ai fait avec les autres... Non, non... _

_A petit feu. _

_Tu m'as pris pour un imbécile, tu vas en payer les conséquences._

Hermione cligna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière un peu trop vive qui frappait son visage. Elle eut envie de rire.

Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, nous étions dimanche, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et le soleil venait la réveiller, caressant son visage de doux rayons.

Mais tout réveil émerveillé à une fin et le soulagement s'estompa peu à peu de son esprit.

Elle n'était pas du tout dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit.

Son corps était engourdi par le froid. Ce froid qu'elle ne connaissait que trop mais qui lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place.

Les mains liées : c'est bon.

Chevilles attachées : OK.

...

Et Malfoy.

Installé sur ce qu'elle avait pris pour une chaise mais qui était en réalité un confortable fauteuil de bureau.

Les jambes croisées, il la fixait, un petit sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint son regard.

- Bien dormi ? » finit-il par demander de sa voix traînante.

Elle serra les dents, mais s'abstint de toute réponse. Il ne fallait pas le chercher. Du moins pas tout de suite.

Ses yeux aciers finirent par lâcher ceux de braise, pour descendre sur le corps d'Hermione.

- On dirait que oui en tout cas. Comme un bébé ! » lança-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Elle ferma les yeux en tremblant de rage et de honte. Ses jambes collaient et lui piquaient affreusement. Elle s'était... Fait dessus. Pendant son sommeil.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire qu'elle trouva chargé de mépris et de haine. Un rire qui la blessa un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans son orgueil.

Hermione décida qu'à partir de cet instant, là tout de suite, elle ne parlerait pas. Pas un mot. Rien. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait d'elle, aucun son ne sortirait de sa gorge. Enfin... Elle allait sûrement crier en fait.

Toujours est-il que sa réaction sembla plaire énormément au blond puisqu'il ricana de plus belle en se pinçant le nez.

Malfoy se mit debout et s'avança lentement vers elle. Il saisit son visage d'une main, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses joues. Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Granger ? »

Elle le fixa, esquissant un léger mouvement provocateur du menton, le défiant de l'obliger à répondre.

La gifle fusa tout aussi sec que la question. Elle écarquilla les yeux, plus par surprise que sous la douleur. Il s'empara à nouveau de son visage et refixa ses pupilles dilatées sur elle.

- Je répète. Que fais-tu là, GRANGER ? »

Elle était prise de court. Elle pensait avoir un peu plus de temps que cela, avant qu'il ne commence à la brutaliser.

Il lut cette stupeur dans ses yeux et approcha encore plus son visage du sien.

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que ça te surprend ?! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un tendre Hermy... »

Un frisson la parcourut de bas en haut lorsqu'il siffla ce surnom entre ses dents.

Lui seul l'avait appelée ainsi durant toutes ses années à Poudlard.

Mais là, ce mot était tellement chargé de venin, que plus aucune trace d'affection ne semblait l'enrobait.

- Je te propose quelque chose : après chaque question, je vais compter jusqu'à cinq ; si à cinq tu n'as pas daigné ouvrir ta petite bouche, je te fais mal. On est d'accord ? »

Hermione resta totalement impassible face à cette menace, bien que son cœur sembla vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Malfoy en fut agacé au plus haut point mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

-... Cinq ! »

Il la frappa sur l'autre joue mais cette fois avec le poing.

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, sentant le sang affluer dans sa bouche. Elle s'était mordu la langue.

Mais elle releva la tête et pointa dignement le menton.

Il la vrilla du regard, soupira et se recula pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Toujours aussi bornée, à ce que je vois... Tu m'ennuies Hermy... Tu m'ennuies beaucoup. »

Il ramassa sa baguette posée sur l'accoudoir et la fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts, captivé par ce mouvement. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes puis lança un regard malicieux à la jeune fille.

- As-tu déjà utilisé l'endoloris sur quelqu'un Hermy ? Moi oui, et je dois avouer que c'est très jouissif... »

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de paniquer il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura le sortilège impardonnable.

La douleur se répandit à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines. Son corps tout entier se contracta, le mal se divulguant jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux.

Elle hurla tout de suite. Il lui était impossible de se taire, la douleur était trop intense et résonnait en elle comme jamais avant cela.

Hermione était quelque de courageux et résistant, mais l'endoloris de Malfoy était si puissant qu'il fallait qu'elle évacue. Il y mettait visiblement toute sa haine et cela rendait le sort d'autant plus insupportable.

De petits points noirs entravaient sa vue, mais elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre conscience.

Elle se tordit dans tous les sens, le sang coulant abondamment le long de ses poignets à vifs. Mais la douleur des liens magiques n'était rien comparée à ce qu'elle endurait sous l'étau du sortilège. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela faisait mal.

C'est au moment où elle crut que son cœur allait lâcher sous la pression, qu'il baissa sa baguette.

Son corps se relâcha et elle laissa sa tête choir. La sensation d'être une poupée de chiffon était atrocement semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne ressentait plus, puisque ses os et ses muscles semblaient s'être dissous.

Elle sentit le souffle de Malfoy tout près d'elle et releva la tête faiblement.

Quelle expression étrange...

A quoi penses-tu Malfoy ?

- Bon ! Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Vu que tu ne sembles pas encline à la discussion, je m'en vais ! T'es vraiment pas drôle, Hermy ! »

Il se détourna d'elle et s'apprêta à éteindre la lumière.

- Et toi tu es fou. »

Il stoppa net son geste et se redressa lentement. Il se planta devant elle et plissa les yeux, visiblement très en colère.

- Pardon ? »

Elle lui cracha à la figure. Il reçut le sang mêlé à la salive sur la pommette et la contempla de ses yeux glacials.

Il la saisit vivement par la gorge et appuya son front contre le sien.

- Je ne suis pas fou, Granger. »

- Je te déteste. »

Un éclair de douleur transperça l'orage de ses iris et disparut tout aussi rapidement.

- Mais moi aussi, Hermy. »

Et sur ces mots il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la bouche, sur le coup de la surprise et il glissa en traître sa langue entre ses dents pour aller trouver la sienne.

Elle ne répondit pas à se baiser. Elle garda les yeux ouverts, plantés dans ceux du jeune homme qui s'acharnait à présent sur ses lèvres meurtries, en un baiser brutal.

Il se détacha d'elle et essuya l'air de rien, les coins de sa bouche rougie par le sang de la gryffondor.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas avalé ta langue finalement. Ca va être très instructif demain ! »

Il quitta la pièce après avoir soigneusement éteint la lumière en soupirant d'aise.

Après qu'il eut refermé la porte, elle se mordit les lèvres et laissa retomber sa tête, les yeux clos.

Je te hais Draco Malfoy. Je te hais plus que tout.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues déjà bleuies par les coups. Et cela n'était que le début... Elle n'allait pas y survivre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco regagna sa chambre à l'aube. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quitté la cellule, mais il ne sentait pas de replonger tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée. D'ailleurs elle le faisait foutrement chier cette Morphée et cela depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle ne lui refourguait que des rêves à deux noises, peuplés de petites lionnes et autres fauves. Non, il n'aimait plus dormir. Il ne se couchait que lorsque son corps et son esprit n'acceptaient plus d'être en état de marche.

Il s'allongea donc sur son lit et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

Il soupira.

Oh, il la détestait.

Sa vue l'insupportait.

Son regard toujours plus hautain, alors qu'il la torturait c'était...  
Haïssable.

Il se sentait tellement déçu et frustré ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pleuré devant lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas supplié ? Supplié de lui pardonner, d'accepter de la reprendre ?

Il aurait tellement adoré surprendre encore une fois La Flamme.

Cette Lueur qui le faisait frissonner, qui le rendait fou et vivant.

Mais là, rien. Elle n'était que froideur. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion, même son corps était glacé. Si maigre...

Oh oui... Il la détestait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement et il tourna la tête vers le petit microphone. Rien que cet engin, qui le reliait à la cellule et lui permettait d'écouter ce qu'il s'y passait, l'attirait inévitablement vers ses souvenirs maudits.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- Tiens Draco, tu mettras ça dans ta chambre ce soir, à côté de ton lit et tu le brancheras sur On. »_

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »_

_- Ce truc, comme tu dis, va me permettre de t'avoir non pas à l'œil mais à l'oreille, la nuit. C'est une sorte de talkie-walkie à sens unique si tu veux. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me l'envoyer, je l'ai reçu ce matin. Chez les moldus, on s'en sert pour les nouveaux nés. On le met dans leur chambre, et les parents entendent, grâce à l'autre haut parleur que j'ai ici, si le bébé pleure. C'était le mien quand j'étais petite. »_

_Draco regarda le petit boîtier blanc avec perplexité._

_- C'est une sorte d'oreille à rallonge en fait... »_

_- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas reliés directement par un fil. »_

_- Hm... »_

_Il inspecta l'objet sous tous les angles et leva un regard un peu perdu vers elle._

_- Mais... Je suis pas un nourrisson. »_

_Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle serra un peu plus son bras et trottina joyeusement à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur promenade dans le parc._

_Le printemps était enfin arrivé et la température qui n'était pourtant pas si élevée, remplissait les élèves de l'école des sorciers de joie, après ce rude hiver._

_Il la trouva si jolie à cet instant. Elle relevé ses cheveux en une queue un peu haute, et quelques boucles retombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules._

_Ses joues rosies par la brise fraîche étaient animées par les deux fossettes que creusait son grand sourire. Ses yeux d'or brillaient de gaité, et le regard tendre qu'elle avait, juste pour lui, réchauffait le cœur du blond et l'allégeait aussi._

_- Que tu es bête ! Ce n'est pas la question ! Je te donne ça, comme ça je ne serai plus obligée de dormir clandestinement avec toi pour te surveiller. Si tu fais une crise au beau milieu de la nuit, je pourrai t'entendre de ma chambre et venir te calmer dans les cinq minutes. »_

_Draco se rembrunit aussitôt._

_- C'est si désagréable que ça de dormir avec moi... ? » grommela-t-il._

_- Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, même si tu bouges beaucoup la nuit... Mais c'est que Ron m'a déjà surprise en train de sortir en cachette et j'ai dû user de toute mon intelligence pour le dissuader de me suivre sans lui révéler le secret. En ce moment, il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir où je vais... »_

_- Et alors ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? On fait rien de mal à ce que je sache... On parle, on dort. C'est pas comme si tu m'attirais ou vice-versa. »_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y eut un léger instant de gêne, puis elle détourna le regard pour le fixer au loin._

_- Et puis... Je vais pas réussir à m'endormir sans toi... »_

_- Oh Draco... »_

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, collant sa tête contre son torse. Il encercla sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la gryffondor._

_- Draco, Draco, Draco... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi... » souffla-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort._

_- J'en sais rien Hermy. »_

_Elle se détacha de lui et referma les mains du blond sur le boîtier._

_- On... On va essayer pendant une semaine et si on voit que ça marche pas bien, je... Je reviendrai dormir avec toi. D'accord ? »_

_Il acquiesça. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant les yeux de son amie s'embuer de larmes. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui et que sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de sa tête blonde._

_Les crises avaient commencé au début de la cinquième année. Elles se manifestaient par une forte nervosité, une baisse anormale de la température et une sérieuse tendance à brutaliser n'importe qui._

_Au début, Draco avait pris ces moments d'agacement profond pour de simples sautes d'humeur temporaires, mais cela persistait à frapper, les calmants n'y faisant rien mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il devenait incontrôlable. Cela n'était pas normal._

_Il n'en avait parlé à personne et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait s'être vraiment aperçu ce changement chez le jeune homme. Il était connu pour ces démonstrations de haine un peu trop fréquentes._

_Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul que pendant cette période. Le monde qui l'entourait n'était qu'indifférence et hypocrisie, cela lui apparaissait plus nettement chaque jour._

_Aussi fut-il surpris le jour où la Sang-de-Bourbes était venue frapper à la porte de sa chambre et avait désiré lui parlé._

_Elle avait donc été la seule à relever qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal._

_Dans les premiers temps, il l'avait repoussée, affirmant que jamais il ne se confierait à elle, une sale Sang Mêlé. Mais elle n'avait pas baissé les bras pour autant, bien qu'il ait été odieux avec elle et s'était acharnée à l'aider._

_De guerre lasse, il l'avait laissée entrer dans sa vie et lui avait tout raconté. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, ne l'avait pas regardé avec mépris ou peur. Elle avait simplement proposé de devenir une sorte de thérapeute pour lui. Et il avait accepté._

_Ainsi, en septième année, ils en étaient là._

_Amis et presque dépendants l'un de l'autre. Lui surtout. Il lui devait beaucoup à la Sang-de-Bourbes._

_Lorsqu'une crise le prenait, il était capable de se mettre dans des états proches de la folie. Il en devenait dangereux. Elle seule pouvait le calmer dans ces moments là, et si elle ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, il devenait excessivement violent. Il en avait envoyé plus d'un à l'infirmerie._

_Parfois, il était tellement incontrôlable que même Hermione ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser et elle avait souvent pris pour les autres. Elle avait des marques._

_Sur le cou. Sur les bras ou les jambes._

_Mais elle le pardonnait toujours. Non d'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas besoin de le pardonner car elle ne lui en voulait jamais. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pas à elle._

_Mais lui se sentait chaque fois un peu plus détruit quand il sortait de sa transe et la trouvait par terre ou en train de se frotter douloureusement un membre. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger, mais c'était là qu'elle se fâchait et qu'il devait faire beaucoup pour qu'elle l'excuse._

_Oui, ils avaient eu beaucoup de moments durs. Mais Hermione était déterminée et il lui vouait une confiance sans limite._

_Leur relation pouvait parfois paraître ambiguë, tant ils étaient fusionnels._

_Les sentiments de Draco étaient très troubles et plus d'une fois elle avait du remettre les points sur les i en lui rappelant qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron et que l'amour qu'elle lui vouait à lui était plutôt celui d'une mère pour son enfant. Il en souffrait généralement, mais ne lui disait pas._

_Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était déjà bien. Et puis... Il n'était plus seul et cela l'aidait énormément._

_Fréquemment, les crises se déclenchaient quand il était en manque d'elle. Quand il n'avait pas son regard doux et protecteur pour l'apaiser._

_Elle ne cessait pourtant pas de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer leur vie ensemble et qu'elle était là pour le guérir. Mais lui ne voyait pas les choses dans ce sens. Il aurait pu mener cette vie là jusqu'à la mort. Il se foutait bien de guérir, puisqu'il l'avait auprès de lui._

_Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la perde obligatoirement à leur sortie de l'école. Il voulait tellement plus... Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner et il l'acceptait tant bien que mal._

_Tout aurait été différent si cette belette de malheur n'avait pas existé !_

_Cette pensait été d'une mauvaise foi sans borne puisque s'il l'avait définitivement perdue, c'était sa faute à lui et à personne d'autre._

_L'éloignement avait commencé en fin de septième année. La menace de guerre pesait sur tous les cœurs et Hermione était très nerveuse. Draco ne se sentait pas plus concerné que cela et elle s'en agaçait souvent. Mais rien de grave. Et puis un jour..._

_Un jour il commit ce qu'il considère même aujourd'hui comme le deuxième acte le plus irréfléchi de sa vie._

_Et cet acte, elle n'avait pas su lui pardonner, bien qu'elle jouât le jeu jusqu'à la fin de l'année._

_A compter de ce jour, plus rien ne fut comme avant et il sut que c'était fini. Qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. Que quelque chose s'était irrémédiablement cassé et ce pour toujours._

_Il commença alors à nouveau à sombrer dans sa putain de folie dévastatrice et elle n'y put rien car elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre cette chose. Cette chose qui la rongeait nuit et jour d'inquiétude. Non, elle n'avait plus la force de combattre désormais. Il lui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse passer cette fois ci._

_Il allait s'en mordre les doigts jusqu'à la fin de sa vie de schizo._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Draco se retourna sur le ventre et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

Il savait juste qu'il avait envie de se venger, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main.

Se venger de quoi ?

De cet abandon.

Elle lui avait promis.

Ils avaient même fait un serment magique.

Il se remit sur le dos et passa un doigt sur le tatouage situé au niveau de son cœur. Symbole de leur amitié qui chaque jour lui rappelait amèrement la jeune fille. Maintenant qu'elle était à sa merci, pourquoi ne pas lui en faire payer le prix ?

Il se demanda tout en se positionnant sur le côté, si elle avait toujours le tatouage. Logiquement oui, puisque le serment n'avait jamais été annulé... Il allait devoir vérifier tout de même...

Draco était fatigué. Son corps était sans force. Mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il grogna de mécontentement.

Il reprit soudain conscience des gémissements qu'émettait le petit objet moldu. Il le regarda, comme s'il voulait le faire taire d'un simple coup d'œil.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle... ?

Allait-il finir par la tuer ?

Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais dans sa tête résonnait une petite voix qui ricanait de plaisir.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! TOUS ! »

Il envoya balader le boîtier à travers la chambre et se fourra sous la couette.

Quelques grésillements perdurèrent jusque ses oreilles, puis plus rien.

Il se sentait peu à peu perdre le contrôle. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur un souvenir heureux.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_- Là... Calme-toi Draco... Je suis là. »_

_Il la serrait si fort qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il fallait qu'elle le calme._

_Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés du garçon, caressant le coin de sa mâchoire avec son pouce._

_Elle sentait sa respiration saccadée contre elle mais savait qu'il allait se tranquilliser d'ici peu._

_- Pense à quelque chose que tu aimes par-dessus tout. Quelque chose de beau dont la simple pensée te réchauffe... »_

_Immédiatement, il se détendit. Son souffle reprit une allure un peu plus correcte et il relâcha un peu son étreinte. Mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Pas tout de suite._

_Elle dut le comprendre car elle ne s'arrêta pas dans sa caresse et au contraire le serra un peu plus contre elle._

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_Là... Calme-toi Draco... Je suis là._

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, une petite larme roula sur sa tempe et sa respiration se fit peu à peu lente et régulière.

Enfin.

Il s'endormait.

_**Je suis là, Draco...Je suis là.**_

* * *

**Hahem, fin de chapitre un peu guimauveuse je vous l'accorde volontier mais bon... Faut ce qui faut hein ! C'est le jeu ma pauv' Lucette ! :-D**

**Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand, en tout cas, il est pas encore écrit au manuscrit alors on va voir... Je me dépêche en tout cas !**

**Reviews ? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou les ptits louuuuuups !! Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon PARDON pour cette absence prolongée mais j'ai plusieursexcuses à mon actif :**

**1°) J'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre, j'étais complètement chamboulée dans mes idées**

**2°) Mon père m'en veut à mort parce que je pars en L l'année prochaine et il prend donc un malin plaisir à me virer de l'ordi alors que je tape bien sagement mon chapitre...**

**3°) J'ai perdu la moitié de ce que j'avais écrit... J'avais faitca sur des feuilles volantes et elles se sont envolées dans la nature... TROP TOP -.-**

**4°) J'aime faire chier le monde (6) :-D **

**Pour me faire pardonner, je réponds à tout le monde, même à ceux auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu :) **

**Phoebe: Mon ptit chou d'amour en sucre, je relis tesreviews avec émotion et non sans verser une petite larme... :') T'es vraiment la meilleure! Draco est en effet schizo mais pas complètement... A vrai dire j'ai arrangé cette maladie psychologiqueà ma sauce... J'avoue, je m'emmerde pas ! :D Pour te remercier de tes reviews je te propose de me demander ce que tu veux et je te l'écrirai rien que pour toi ! 'Fin si ça te tente hein :-D Voilà, gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus !! **

**Firefox : T'es vraiment une chieuse ! :-D Comme ça on est deux ! :) Tu vas voir, c'est pas tant ce que tu crois... J'en dis pas plus ! BISOUUUUUS !!**

**Drago-Hermione: Alors toi t'es vraiment la plus mystérieuse des lectrices... :-D Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et espère que celui-ci aussi. Il est un peu spécial et il ne se passepas grand chose mais j'en ai besoin pour avancer comme je veux... Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Fanaplume : Ma nouvelle lectrice préférée qui m'a laissé une montagne dereviews... J'ai faillimourir d'une overdose de bonheur tellement ça m'a fait plaisir. Je suis désolée pour ce retard etj'espère que tu n'es pas morte de désespoir entre temps. Bonnelecture ptite fanaplume, t'es un sucre **

**Bobidibabidibou, ex-Fripounne2312 ( ptain t'aurais pas pu trouver une truc plus chiant ?! :-D ) : Une habituée du coin, on ne la cite plus ! :-D T'es trop forte, je m'éclate à lire tes reviews de dingue, car oui, tu ES dingue ma grande ! Comme ça on est deux... :-°**

**Swetty-girl-35: Reviews qui font rougir et qui m'émeuvent toujours... Snif ! Merci :)**

**Myym : Mamzelle Myym, elle est trop cool, parce qu'elle pose toujours pleins de questions et je peux même pas lui répondre parce que sinon je lui dévoile toute l'histoire ! :-D Tu me fais bien rire, t'es géniale ! :)**

**Bonne lecture mes amis ! Restez sweet ! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

_- Ce n'est plus possible Draco... Je.. J'abandonne. »_

_Elle avança à reculons, le fixant de ses yeux larmoyants._

_- Tu es allé trop loin cette fois. Je... Je peux plus. Pardonne-moi, mais je peux plus. »_

_Il resta planté là, ne sachant que faire pour la retenir._

_Il avança vers elle mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'elle se plaqua contre la porte, les bras repliés contre elle, comme pour... Se protéger._

_Il stoppa son geste et pencha la tête sur le côté, la tristesse se lisant dansson regard sombre._

_- Tu... Tu as peur... De moi ? »_

_Elle baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait voir visage, caché derrière son rideau de boucles, mais il devina au tremblement de sesépaules qu'elle sanglotait._

_Ce geste lui confirmait donc cette atrocevérité. Draco ne pouvait décemment plus se voiler la face._

_Cet atroce et douloureux aveux lui lacérait les entrailles, lui ciselait le cœur, tranchait son âme comme un vulgaire morceau de viande._

_Au fond, il avait toujours su que son amie ne pourrait assumer très longtemps son « petit problème de self-control » comme elle nommait cela. Mais voilà._

_Draco était un être humain malgré les apparences et comme tout être humain qui se respecte, il avait espérer. Il s'était menti aussi._

_Ce qu'Hermione faisait là était symbolique pour lui. Quelque chose venait de se casser entre eux et ce à jamais. Il n'aurait su expliquer quoi avec des mots qui ne soient pas confus et troubles, mais ce vide qu'il sentait se creuser en lui, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient lui donnait envie de vomir._

_Elle était en train de l'abandonner._

_Il était en train de la perdre._

_Il dut s'appuyer contre les barreaux du lit pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de cette révélation, aveuglante de désespoir._

_Pas elle._

_Pas lui._

_Pitié._

_- Pitié... »_

_Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se jeta sur elle. Il la serra si fort et brusquement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé._

_- Pitié Hermy, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en supplie. »_

_Il se laissa glisser contre son corps et s'agrippa à ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, n'esquissant pas un seul geste pour le consoler et il en fut d'autant plus blessé. Elle se dégagea de son emprise assez brusquement et le repoussa loin d'elle. Il ne fut pas propulsé bien loin, mais fut très surpris par ce geste. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione faisait preuve de violence envers lui._

_Il leva vers elle un regard où se heurtaient peine et incompréhension, les larmes coulant de ses yeux rougis. Elle le considéra quelques minutes, ses iris dorée troublées par une petite centaine de sentiments mélangés, puis sembla se décider._

_- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches ! »_

_Sa voix avait beau être cassée par les sanglots, elle était malgré tout chargée de haine et de dégoût._

_- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches ! »_

_Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retourna une dernière fois vers le blond, effondré._

_- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi ! »_

_Et elle claque la porte dans unbruit épouvantable._

_Il resta plongé dans ce brusque silence. _

_« Le calme après la tempête » tu parles ! Ce « calme » était le plus douloureux qu'il n'ait jamais connu._

* * *

Six jours.

Six jours qu'elle était plongée vingt heures sur vingt quatre dans les ténèbres.

Six jours qu'elle n'avait ni manger ni bu à part son sang et ses larmes.

Six jours qu'il la torturait deux fois par jour d'une façon furieusement ponctuelle.

Six jours qu'elle baignait dans sa crasse et son odeur corporelle.

Six joursqu'Hermione se disait à chaque visite de Malfoy qu'elle atteignait ses limites.

La jeune femme venait de se réveiller, la peur au ventre. En effet, c'était le septième jour, elle ne savait pas avec exactitude à quel moment de la journée elle en était, mais se doutait que son tortionnaire n'allait plus tarder. Ses paroles de la veille résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, juste avant de refermer la porte et lui avait lancé, presque joyeusement : « Si tu es gentille, demain sera un grand jour pour toi Hermy ! »

Elle frissonna d'horreur rien qu'en imaginant les nouvelles atrocités qu'il avait pu inventer pour la faire parler.

Ces derniers jours, Hermione pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait plus souffert que dans savie entière. La dernière trouvaille de Malfoy avait été la plus sadique et atroce de toutes.

Non, ce n'était pas une douleur physique.

Bien pire.

Il était entré ce matin là, l'air plus gai que d'habitude. Enfin... Gai n'était pas le bon terme. **La lueur de folie qui animait son regard **ce matin là, semblait brillait encore plus que précédemment.

Ce jour là, il avait tout simplement volé ses souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas lesquels il avait prélevés, mais elle se sentait étrangement vide. Malfoy devait être beaucoup plus puissant que ce qu'elle croyait, puisque jamais encore, elle n'avait entendu parler d'un tel prélèvement. Pour elle, les souvenirs ne pouvaient être sortis que pas la personne elle-même.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc ce qu'il avait comme projet, elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Mais ses dires s'avérèrent finalement justes quand une sensation de déchirement intérieur lui coupa le souffle, alors qu'il posait sa baguette contre sa tempe poisseuse.

Il avait récolté ainsi deux de ses souvenirs.

Elle avait eu mal.

Comme si on tirait sur son cœur sans vraiment vouloir l'arracher. Après cela, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer qu'au petit matin.

Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et elle releva la tête pour le voir entrer, l'air préoccupé. Il ne daigna pas lui adresser la moindre attention et s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, visiblement contrarié.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle, semblant ne s'apercevoir que maintenant de sa présence. Son visage s'éclaira et bizarrement, il sourit.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit un peu plus. Cette soudaine« non violence » ne laissait présager rien de bon. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »

Elle ne répondit bien évidemment pas.

- Nous sommes dimanche. Et j'ai décidé que ce serait ton jour de repos. »

Elle écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Malfoy.

- Tu te demandes ce que cela signifie n'est ce pas ? Eh bien tu vas comprendre sans plus attendre, Hermy. »

Il se leva, saisissant sa baguette, et la pointa vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur mais contre toute attente, elle se sentit tomber par terre.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était libre, mais une douleur fulgurante se divulguant dans ses bras et son thorax engourdis la ramena sur terre. Elle gémit tant son corps tendu lui faisait mal.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut hissée sans délicatesse sur une épaule, par deux bras puissants. Son corps ramolli et courbaturé lui donnait l'impression d'être une poupée en chiffons. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sol, trop faible pour essayer de regarder autour d'elle. Elle suivit donc le parcourt de Draco, les dalles de pierre sombre défilant sous son regard. Elle entendit un bruit de porte qu'on ouvre et ne put que constater le changement de revêtement.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce chauffée, au sol couvert de carrelage. Malgré ses capacités de réflexion amoindries, elle devina qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de bain. Il la déposa/lança telle un sac poubelle sur le sol chaud.

Elle s'effondra sur le côté, aucune force ne daignant se présenter pour la faire tenir assise. Les paupières toujours grandes ouvertes, elle fixa ce qui devait être les pieds d'une baignoire ancienne. Des pattes de félin peintes en vert sombre.

Les pieds nus de Draco, à la peau translucide, entrèrent dans son champ de vision, tandis qu'un bruit d'eau qui coule se fit entendre. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour percevoir son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il la saisit fermement par les épaules et la redressa pour l'adosser au mur. Il planta son regard étrange dans le sien, vide.

- Je te laisse te laver. Ne fais pas de bêtise si tu veux pouvoir manger après. Je reviens dans trente minutes. »

Il se remit debout et s'éloigna à grands pas pour enfin sortir en fermant la porte à double tour derrière lui.

Le message parvint difficilement à remonter jusqu'au cerveau, et la plongea dans la plus profonde incompréhension. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et se sentait légèrement effrayée par ce geste.

Mais elle ne devait pas laisser filer une occasion pareille de se réconcilier avec son corps démoli et tenta de se déplacer.

Impossible.

Réellement impossible.

Rien ne voulait répondre.

Elle concentra alors toute son attention sur ses bras, bien consciente qu'il était bien évidemment hors de question pour elle de marcher et mobilisa ses dernières forces. Elle se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer sur ses mains et réussit à se hisser ainsi jusqu'aux pieds de la baignoire. La respiration saccadée, elle fit une pause de quelques secondes puis se remit à l'ouvrage.

Elle s'accrocha au rebord et tira de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, elle glissa sur la pierre humide et retomba par terre, heurtant le marbre avec lourdeur.

Epuisée, impuissante et découragée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même doucement. Une longue plainte remplie de colère s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle était comme un animal blessé, attendant sagement la mort dans un coin reculé.

Une fois de plus, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux gonflés et roulèrent sur sa tempe pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Au moins, elle se réchauffait un peu dans cette pièce claire et réconfortante.

Mais son ultime lueur d'optimisme s'envola en fumée lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Déjà... ? Elle n'avait décidément plus aucune notion du temps.

Elle ne bougea pas, attendant les railleries du blond ou encore, des coups. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

Elle entendit juste un soupire de lassitude et se sentit soulevée une fois de plus.

Draco l'installa sur le rebord du lavabo et sans la regarder dans les yeux une seule fois, déboutonna lentement sa robe.

Elle ne broncha pas, trop hébétée par ce geste pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'aurait rien pu contre lui, même en étant en forme.

Elle se contenta donc de le fixer intensément, suivant tous ses gestes des yeux. Une petite moue concentrée lui faisait froncer les sourcils et ses yeux étaient étrangement clairs.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête blonde. Il semblait complètement ailleurs, mais elle décela ce vide qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était dans son état normal. Cet air un peu perdu qu'elle lui connaissait si bien.

Elle en aurait soupiré de soulagement si elle n'avait pas eu peur que ce simple souffle ne ranime l'autre.

Elle leva un bras, puis l'autre, pour qu'il puisse lui ôter son vêtement qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un elfe de maison qu'à autre chose.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour l'enlacer, mais s'aperçut ensuite qu'il était en train de dégrafer son soutien gorge, devenu bien trop grand depuis qu'elle avait repris son apparence normale.

Il fit glisser les bretelles de ses épaules.

Elle frissonna.

Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle pas la moindre pudeur ?

Pourquoi ne se débattait-elle pas, alors qu'il s'attaquait à présent à son dernier vêtement ?

Peut être parce qu'il faisait cela sans la moindre hésitation ou ambiguïté.

Peut être parce qu'en cet instant, et elle se serait giflées d'une si grande faiblesse, elle ne se sentait pas menacée par lui, car il s'occupait calmement d'elle comme on pouvait le faire avec un nourrisson.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle aurait eu mille raisons valables de le faire, mais celle qui lui apparaissait comme une évidence était tout sauf logique.

Elle... Elle était triste !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mélancolique dans un moment pareil ?!

Merlin, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Il releva les manches de sa chemise noire et glissa un bras sous les jambes d'Hermione et l'autre dans son dos.

Il l'emmena jusque la baignoire fumante et la glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude.

Elle soupira d'aise malgré elle. Que c'était bon de retrouver cette sensation !

Il s'éloigna d'elle quelques instants, le temps de réunir quelques flacons et un gant qu'il déposa à côté d'elle.

Hermione le regarda s'activer sans un mot et bientôt, elle sentit le contact de gant gorgé d'un liquide tiède sur son dos.

Il frotta doucement sa peau meurtrie en de petits cercles énergiques. D'abord méfiante, elle se pencha finalement en avant pour offrir un peu plus de surface, posant son front contre ses genoux anguleux.

Oui...

Elle pouvait bien se laisser aller quelques minutes. Se montrer faible, puisque c'est ce qu'elle était. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et elle ne put le retenir. Tout son corps se contracta. Elle tremblait de tout son être mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua à frotter ce corps agité de tourments sans ciller.

Il prit sa main et nettoya chaque doigt.

Une fois qu'il eut ainsi effacé la moindre souillure de sa peau, non sans quelques tressaillements de la part de la jeune femme, il la rinça avec de l'eau propre.

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux cheveux, appliquant délicatement une lotion dans sa main avant d'entamer une sorte de massage qui termina de relaxer la brune. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, les larmes ayant définitivement déserté leur poste. Non, elle se laissait tout simplement faire, comme le ferait un enfant sage.

Il eut enfin terminé et alla chercher une épaisse serviette dans un placard. Il souleva une Hermione grelottante et la posa sur ses pieds sans pour autant la lâcher.

- Tu peux... Hem ! Tu peux tenir debout ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond puis acquiesça.

Mais à peine l'eut-il lâchée pour prendre la serviette et la déplier qu'elle s'effondra sur côté. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lentement ainsi. Lui, la tenant fermement contre lui, une main retenant sa tête, et elle, plaquée contre son corps chaud. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

C'est lui qui brisa ceti nstant, en la posant nue sur le sol.

Il procéda ensuite au séchage, frottant ce corps gelé avec assez d'énergie pour le réchauffer si faire se peut. Il lui enfila ensuite une chemise blanche qu'il avait sortie.

Il l'installa sur une chaise devantla glace et sortit une brosse d'un tiroir. Doucement, il coiffa ses cheveux humides et emmêlés.

Elle resta là, les yeux rivés sur leur reflet, ne sachant que penser. Elle aurait voulu faire le point sur la situation, mais son esprit semblait complètement flou, ne distinguant plus le faux de la réalité.

Le mensonge, de la vérité.

Le trompe-l'œil, dela fenêtre ouverte.

Il était complètement absorbé par son ouvrage et elle put l'observer à sa guise.

Les rondeurs d'antan avaient maintenantlaissé place à un visage fin et parfaitement défini. Son nez pointu, sa bouche pincée, ses yeux clairs...

Là, elle le reconnaissait. Presque avec tendresse. Presque.

Mais pourquoi diable était-elle si faible?! Elle se laissait totalement submerger par les souvenirs !

Mais les bons et c'est cela qui la faisait courir à sa perte.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce était si paisible, si douce et réconfortante...

Elle replongeait dans le passé la tête la première, sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quoique ce soit. Des flashs défilèrent à toute vitesse. Des images qu'elle avait en vain tenté d'effacer de son esprit pour s'endurcir, se forger.

Etre forte.

Mais... Etait-elle faite pour être forte finalement ? C'était tellement bon de sortir de cette lassitude rien que pour quelques minutes, et s'autoriser un écart. Une petite infraction à la loi qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée. Elle voulait pouvoir se sentir pleine à nouveau, sans en éprouver des remords.

Draco s'était arrêté de peigner ses cheveux et la regardait durement dans la glace. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se regarda à son tour.

Elle s'était encore mise à pleurer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se sentait un peu mieux. Ses muscles et son corps entier n'étaient plus trop engourdis.

Elle avait du s'appuyer contre lui pour descendre les escaliers. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis la sortie du bain et c'était mieux ainsi.

L'équilibre qui régnait entre eux restait néanmoins fragile : ils se toléraient et pas plus. Ce moment n'était qu'éphémère, Hermione le savait. Il la fit s'asseoir. Alors qu'il préparait à manger, elle observa attentivement la pièce. Il devait se sentir bien seul dans ce vaste endroit. La cuisine n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle savait cependant que Draco n'était pas du genre à passer sa vie dans sa cuisine. Et la maigreur du jeune homme lui confirma ce souvenir. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que lorsque l'on vit seul, la préparation de bons petits plats n'est pas une des priorités.

Il posa une assiette devant elle, ainsi que des couverts et une serviette, puis se servit un verre de vin blanc et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, le regard vague.

Prise d'une pulsion, Hermione tendit également son verre, levant vers lui un regard déterminé. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et déversa du liquide dans le récipient tendu. Elle le porta directement à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite, les yeux fermés.

- Bien cuite ou baveuse ? »

Elle posa son verre et tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

- Ton omelette, tu la préfères baveuse ou bien cuite ? »

Son cerveau percuta mais elle fut prise de court par cette question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre par un hochement de tête, négatif ou positif selon.

Elle allait devoir parler. Ouvrir la bouche et adresserla parole à sa Némésis.

Il sourit, pensant que cette fois Hermione ne pourrait contourner l'obstacle. Il perdit néanmoins toute satisfaction lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules en signe de je-m'en-foutage. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se faire redescendre la moutarde qui commençait à férocement lui chatouiller les narines. Elle avait réellement le don de le faire sortir de ses gons.

Elle ignora volontairement les jointures blanchies des doigts de Draco, empoignant le manche de la poêle avec humeur.

Il déposa donc l'omelette baveuse dans l'assiette d'Hermione, accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées qu'il avait fait cuire autour des œufs. Elle se jeta dessus, affamée. La première énorme bouchée qu'elle venait d'enfournée étant tellement délicieuse qu'elle dut se remplir la bouche à nouveau sans perdre de temps après avoir avalé, de peur que l'explosion de saveurs ne s'atténue.

Elle avait l'impression de manger pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il la regarda faire, assis en face d'elle, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle s'en rendit compte et l'interrogea du regard, la bouche encore pleine.

Il croisa les bras en se renversanten arrière sur sa chaise. Elle plissa les yeux, laissant entendre qu'elle voulait une réponse un peu plus explicite.

- Oh aller Hermy, t'es ridicule ! T'obstiner à ne pas parler comme ça... C'est puéril ! Tu vois bien que je fais un effort ce soir, alors essaye d'en faire autant. Je sais bien... Je sais bien que la situation peut te paraître complètement insolite, tout ce que tu voudras, mais elle l'est aussi pour moi, je peux te l'assurer... Alors tires-en autant que tu le peux et ne gâche pas tout avec ce silence buté, espèce de tête de mule ! Tu sais bien comme ma bonne humeur peut être... Ephémère. »

A peine eut-il prononcé son surnom qu'Hermione plongea son nez dans l'assiette.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il finit sa petite tirade qu'elle releva la tête et sembla réfléchir. A quoi ? Draco aurait donné cher pour le savoir, mais voilà, l'esprit de la jeune fille était comme les voies de Merlin : impénétrable.

Elle soupira, l'air las.

- Que veux tu que je te dise Draco... Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te remercie de m'avoir lavée et donné à manger ?! Si c'est le cas et bien...Merci, mon vieux. »

Il ne répondit rien, cependant elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder sa langue quand il sortit sa baguette de sous sa chemise. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle entendit juste un petit bruit.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait fait qu'allumer une cigarette. Il tira une longue bouffée, l'observant toujours aussi attentivement.

- Tu es une foutue tête de mule... Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu sois en position de jouer les sarcastiques... »

- Je dirais juste que je suis finalement pas beaucoup moins dingue que toi. »

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas plus prudente ? »

- Parce que je me fous de mourir Draco ! Vraiment ! Tu crois franchement que je serais venue te chercher dans ton trou paumé, si j'avais la moindre chose à perdre ? »

- Que tu es grossière... Je t'ai connue plus distinguée. »

- Ferme-la. Moi je t'ai connu plus doux. » le rembarra-t-elle en pointant sa joue qui virait au vert du doigt.

Il se renfrogna un peu. Le ton de la griffondor était si dur et froid. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de lui et cela l'agaçait.

- Il va être l'heure d'aller se coucher, je commence à être fatigué pas toi ? » dit-il en baillant.

Elle blanchit soudain, devenant encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, toutes dents dévoilées. Il savait parfaitement où était le problème.

Elle baissa la tête, déjà toute frissonnante de terreur et marmonna des propos incompréhensibles.

- Pardon ? »

- Je veux... Je veux pas y retourner... »

Elle se leva soudain et s'évertua à s'enfuir en courant. Mais ses jambes ne la suivirent pas et elle s'écroula sur le marbre gelé de la cuisine.

Elle n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant et tenta de traîner son corps sans force pour s'éloigner le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement sinistre de la chaise du jeune homme. Il s'empara d'elle et la souleva sans ménagement. Elle s'agrippa désespérément à la table en hurlant.

- Je t'en supplie ! Je veux pas ! JE VEUX PAS ALLER LA-BAS ! Il fait trop noir... DRACO ! »

Les larmes inondaient déjà son visage et sa respiration se faisait haletante.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, son fardeau solidement maintenu sur son épaule.

- PAR PITIE! DRACO ! DRACO FAISPAS CA ! Je te jure... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, maisPAS CA ! »

Il continua son ascension sans se préoccuper des coups de griffes que lui assénait la captive.

- Draco... Draco s'il te plaît... Et je... Et je dors avec toi si tu veux... Je dors avec toi ! »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, électrisé. Il la posa devant lui et planta son regard soudain brillant d'un éclat nouveau, dans celui de la jeune fille.

Elle regretta tout desuite cette proposition. Elle avait peur qu'il n'interprète mal ses propos.

- Enfin... Je veux dire... Comme avant quoi... » articula-t-elle en reniflant.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes semblant chercher une quelconque réponse dans les prunelles mouillées de la brune. Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche et leva le menton le plus dignement possible.

- D'accord. »

Elle relâcha son corps sous tension. L'idée même de retourner dans ce cachot de l'horreur lui était inconcevable.

- Mais je veux avoir ta parole. Tu ne me poignarderas pas pendant mon sommeil et tu ne tentes absolument rien. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à devenir violent.»

Elle leva solennellement le petit doigt devant elle et il le serra. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre.

Délicieux défi.

Elle fut troublée par tout ce qu'elle vit dans les orbes orageux. Elle y lisait tant de sentiments mélangés qu'elle ne savait réellement déterminer ce qui traversait le jeune homme en cet instant. Et puis elle se rendit compte que leurs doigts étaient toujours enlacés. Elle trouva l'image jolie malgré la situation.

Tout simplement jolie.

« Bon Dieu de merde, qu'est-ce que je fous ?! » aurait du être la phrase défilant dans sa tête sans interruption, mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait pas la force de se battre ce soir et son corps avait vraiment besoin de repos. Elle se laissa donc guider jusque la chambre, se laissa allonger sur le grand lit moelleux, se laissa border.

Hermione se tourna quand même sur le côté lorsque Draco se glissa sous la couette et éteignit la lumière. Elle sentait à ce souffle léger sur sa nuque qu'il ne dormait pas encore et surtout... Surtout...

Surtout qu'il était près d'elle.

Son être entier suppliait son esprit de bien vouloir lui accorder le sommeil, mais son cerveau maintenant en de meilleures conditions, tournait à plein régime. Une multitude d'images ne cessait de défiler dans sa tête. Des scènes du passé se rejouant en accéléré. Une musique. Un piano. Un baiser dans le cou.

_« Tu dors ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je peux te prendre... Dans mes bras...? »_

_« Oui. » _

Juste un peu de chaleur. Cesser de se battre contre cette envie d'apaisement.

Deux respirations réunies à nouveau. Juste un peu de chaleur...

Une larme glissa le long de sa tempe, tout doucement.

- Tu dors ?

- Non.

- Je... Je peux-»

-Oui. »

Voilà.

* * *

Hahem... Je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre est un peu spécial et le revirement de situation peut paraître un peu brusque. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va pas se faire aussi facilement que ça... (6)

Reviews ? :-D


	12. Chapter 11

**Pardon pardon pardon, pour cette loooooooooooongue attente !! Mais c'est les vacances et je suis pas souvent chez moi en ce moment. Ca fait deux nuits que je bosse sur ce chapitre, il est d'ailleurs 4h58 du matin, je suis arrachée :D J'ai pas le courage de blablater plus longtemps, ni de répondre aux reviews, il faut vraiment que je dorme... Mais sachez que je vous aime et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Bisouuuuuus !!**

**PS : J'incruste une chanson de Coldplay dans le chapitre, j'espère que ca ne vous gênera pas. Mais cette chanson est vraiment trop belle... C'est "X&Y". Je vous préviendrai quand il faudra la mettre. :) **

**BONNE LECTUUUUURE :)**

**Chapitre 11**

_- Tu dors ? »_

_- Non. »_

_- Je... Je peux- »_

_- Oui. »_

Contre toute attente, Hermione se réveilla avec le soleil. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et resta ainsi de longues minutes. Elle se remémora seconde par seconde la nuit qu'elle avait passée aux côtés de Draco.

Elle baissa les yeux et contempla l'endormi. Il était si différent lorsqu'il dormait. Personne n'aurait soupçonné une seule seconde cet homme d'être l'abominable auteur de la série de meurtres ou encore des pires tortures administrées sur la personne d'Hermione Granger.

Il était à moitié allongé sur elle, le visage sur son ventre. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et une douce chaleur s'en dégageait.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait vu le jour se lever et elle trouvait cela d'une beauté nouvelle. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été correctement tirés et le soleil faisait doucement son apparition entre les fentes du tissu. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour son réveil. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre n'était troublé que par la lente respiration de Draco. Son corps se mouvait légèrement à chaque inspiration, faisait glisser un rayon de lumière dans le creux de ses omoplates pâles.

De minuscules particules de poussière volaient autour d'eux avec langueur, tout n'était que calme et sérénité.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et se demanda comment elle pouvait le détester autant dans un moment pareil. Il était si beau et innocent.

Cette nuit avec lui avait pourtant changé pas mal de chose en elle. Elle avait essayé de comprendre, elle l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, elle avait beaucoup parlé aussi.

Et elle l'avait senti si vulnérable, si fragile... Elle l'avait retrouvé cette nuit. Lui et pas l'autre...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après de longues minutes de silence, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Ils étaient très proches et lui avait laissé son bras sur sa hanche. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, leurs visages éclairés faiblement par un rayon lunaire. Elle finit par briser le silence.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ? »

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Personne ne pouvait les entendre et pourtant ils chuchotaient. Ils avaient toujours chuchoté la nuit. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous deux gardée.

- Aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ce changement si radical ? »

Il se tourna sur le dos en prenant une profonde inspiration, la main derrière la tête.

- Je ne sais pas... Peut être... Peut être que je ne supportais plus de t'entendre pleurer la nuit. »

- Comment ça ? »

Draco tendit le bras et attrapa le boîtier blanc sur sa table de chevet. Il le posa sur son torse et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle tournait l'objet entre ses doigts.

- Je vois... »

Draco dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas prononcer ces mots qui lui envahissaient la gorge. Il était trop fier pour se permettre cette démonstration de tendresse. Et pourtant, il sentait que c'était cette nuit ou jamais. C'était LA nuit. Celle des révélations, des découvertes et peut être même des réconciliations. Enfin... Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir quant à celles-ci. Il connaissait trop bien Hermione pour ne pas savoir qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Elle lui rendit le boîtier et s'assit en tailleur.

- Et après ? »

- Et après quoi ? »

- Demain... Cette semaine... Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »

- Que voudrais tu que je fasse de toi ? »

- Je voudrais que tu me laisses partir... Non. Je voudrais que tu me laisses te tuer et ensuite je partirai. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, le plus naturellement du monde comme si elle venait de lui annoncé qu'elle avait mangé une pomme le matin même et esquissa même un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

- Je compte t'installer dans une petite chambre tout en haut. Tu y resteras enfermées mais au moins tu auras de la lumière, un lit, de quoi te laver et je te donnerai même peut être des livres pour t'occuper, mais seulement si tu es sage. »

- Arrête de me parler comme à un gosse. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être sage. Et tu ne penses quand même pas me garder éternellement ici ?! »

- Je ne sais pas encore... »

Il se redressa à son tour et posa sa main sur la gorge d'Hermione qui se laissa faire. Il serra un peu.

- Peut être aurai-je le courage de te tuer. »

Imitant son geste, elle posa elle aussi sa main sur la gorge de Draco et serra un peu plus fort que lui.

- Je te tuerai avant que tu n'aies à le faire mon petit Mangemort. »

Il se pencha soudain vers elle pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassa violemment. Elle répondit à son baiser tout aussi brusquement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent.

Leurs langues restèrent à leur place, tout se jouait avec les dents et les lèvres. Il déplaça sa main sur sa nuque et la pressa contre lui.

Elle fourragea furieusement dans ses cheveux d'or, les tirant un peu.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il était chargé de rancœur et de colère. C'était à celui qui arracherait le premier un morceau de chair à l'autre.

Elle lui mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure et il sentit le sang affluer sur sa langue. Mais ce sang était étrangement salé et il comprit que des larmes de la gryffondor s'y étaient mêlées. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et s'en éloigna de quelques centimètres. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court.

Ils s'étaient tous deux redressés sur le lit et se retrouvaient sur les genoux, leurs corps collés.

Et elle pleurait. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Draco, elle laissait son chagrin s'évacuer comme une source surabondante. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. Il se contenta de poser son front contre le sien, sans lâcher ses prunelles et de caresser sa joue de son pouce.

Mais elle se dégagea de son emprise, le repoussant furieusement.

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça espèce d'atteint ! Tu me prends pour la dernière des connes ?! Tu crois que je ne te connais plus ? Pas deux fois Draco ! Pas deux fois ! »

Il se jeta alors sur elle, la plaqua contre le matelas, retenant ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que je suis ATTEINT, siffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je ne suis PAS atteint. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, GRANGER. Absolument tout. »

Elle cessa de respirer. Il était passé de l'autre côté. Il n'était plus Draco. La terreur la gagnait peu à peu tandis qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse pour la remonter ensuite vers sa culotte.

**Là vous pouvez mettre la chanson en route :) /track/3911 Voici le lien deezer pour les flemmardes :D**

Elle se raidit complètement et remonta ses bras qu'il avait lâchés contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il allait la baiser. Contre son gré.

_**Trying hard to speak and  
Fighting with my weak hand  
Driven to distraction  
So part of the plan.  
**_

Il cessa soudain de bouger et se laissa choir de son poids sur le corps tremblant d'Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était tordu de douleur et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas de se sentiment de pitié qui lui nouait la gorge et lui serrait le cœur. Elle devait lutter contre cet instinct de protection qu'elle sentait se réveiller peu à peu en elle. Elle devait lutter.

Car lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de son état d'âme revenait à ouvrir grands les bras pour qu'ils reviennent s'y blottir comme autrefois.

Il se détacha d'elle et se tourna dos à elle pour mieux pleurer. Lui aussi devait lutter. Mais contre deux choses.

Contre cet autre qui menaçait à chaque seconde de ressurgir s'il baissait sa garde.

Et contre cette envie de serrer fort Hermione contre lui, de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur enivrante l'englober, de savoir que plus aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler ses nuits si elle était auprès de lui.

Il était dans un état pitoyable, il le savait.

Mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de se ressaisir en cet instant. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules et il ne tenta même pas de trouver le bouton OFF. Il glissa sa main dans sa chemise et serra de toutes ses forces le pendentif qu'une chaîne en or retenait autour de son cou. C'était un minuscule serpent encerclé par des épées pointues. C'était l'emblème de sa famille. C'était aussi le seul objet qui ne le quittait jamais, le seul objet auquel il accordait une réelle et profonde importance. Il signifiait tant de choses pour lui.

Hermione bougea derrière lui et se glissa sous la couette. Lui resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant quelque chose à dire ou à faire. Ce silence était trop pesant pour lui, il lui fallait le briser. Lui qui pourtant n'était pas un grand bavard, il avait pour une fois envie de parler. Mais il devait d'abord se détendre. Etre sûr que l'autre ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il se concentra sur sa respiration qu'il tâcha d'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux, décidant que les larmes qui venaient de glisser à nouveau de ses paupières seraient les dernières.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Venait-il vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait dit ?! Lui, Prince des Serpentards, l'homme le plus fier du monde sorcier, celui qui jamais ne devait avoir de mots gentils, venait-il vraiment de s'excuser ?! Il cessa toute activité respiratoire, attendant la sentence. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il décida de s'immerger complètement, puisqu'il s'était jeté à l'eau. Il se tourna alors vers elle et contempla son dos quelques minutes, cherchant ses mots. Les bons. Ceux qui la toucheraient vraiment, qui lui feraient comprendre qu'il était plus que sincère.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à effacer cette image de ma tête. Quand je suis revenu à moi et que je t'ai trouvée recroquevillée dans les draps, tremblante. J'ai eu peur. Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais bien pu te faire cette fois-ci. Et puis j'ai vu des taches de sang. Beaucoup. J'ai cru au pire, vraiment. Je me suis approché de toi et j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule. Tu as cessé de trembler. Tu étais toute tendue. Mais je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant que j'y pense, je présume que je me suis voilé la face. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la vérité qui pourtant était lisible comme si elle était écrite sur du papier. Je t'ai forcée à te retourner et là j'ai vu ton visage. Ce qui m'a d'abord choqué c'est cette peur que j'ai lue dans tes yeux, un sentiment que je ne te croyais pas capable d'éprouver envers moi. Et puis j'ai vu ta lèvre ouverte et le sang séché sur ton menton. Puis les larmes sur tes joues et dans tes yeux. Et enfin... Draco déglutit difficilement. Et enfin, j'ai vu que tu n'avais plus de vêtement. Que... Que tu étais complètement nue dans mon lit. Dans mon lit à moi. Hermione, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu mal. Mon âme toute entière s'est déchirée. La colère est montée en moi et contre moi. Je me suis haï. Tellement haï. Je... Je... Je t'ai... Je t'ai... »

_**When something is broken  
And you try to fix i,t  
Trying to repair it,  
Any way you can**_

Hermione se retourna à cet instant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur sa joue.

- Tais-toi Draco... Je t'en supplie. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais là... Ne le dis pas... Ne le dis pas... »

Elle passa ses deux pouces sur les yeux du blond pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient d'en couler. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra fort contre lui. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se blottit contre lui.

- Ne le dis pas... »

- Je ne le dis pas... »

Ils roulèrent sur le côté et il se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il se redressa un peu et encadra son visage de ses grandes mains blanches.

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler de leurs yeux rougis. Il posa sa bouche sur le coin de son œil et embrassa l'eau salée. Il fit la même chose de l'autre côté puis refixa son regard au sien.

- C'était ma première fois tu sais... ? »

- Je n'étais pas moi-même... »

- Tu m'as fait mal. »

- Je suis désolé. »

- Je sais. Moi aussi. »

- Tu sais... Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait ça si... Si j'avais pu... Me contrôler... »

- Je sais Draco. Je sais... »

- Tu ne voulais pas m'aimer... J'étais en colère... »

- Tais-toi Draco. Je sais tout ça... »

Elle le serra contre elle, réunissant leurs deux cœurs blessés et sanglotant.

- Tu... Tu ne voyais que lui... »

- Chttt... Je suis là maintenant... Calme-toi Draco... »

_**I'm diving off the deep end  
You become my best friend.  
I wanna love you  
But I don't know if I can.  
**_

Il arrêta immédiatement de sangloter en entendant ces quelques mots. Quelque chose était en train de renaître en lui. Une chose que les paroles d'Hermione avaient ranimée. C'était comme si son cœur se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

Et il la serra un peu plus fort.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement et leurs souffles s'apaisèrent. Lui, dans le creux de son cou, redécouvrant l'odeur de sa peau avec délice. Un parfum aussi doux qu'un secret, qu'il avait perdu depuis trop longtemps. Elle, caressant doucement sa nuque recouverte d'un léger duvet doré et respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'était une odeur très particulière qui lui rappelait étrangement l'automne et ses feuilles colorées dans les tons chauds.

- Je suis fou. »

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... Et puis tu n'es pas fou. Tu es malade. »

_**I know something is broken  
And I'm trying to fix it,  
Trying to repair it,  
Any way I can.  
**_

Elle trouva elle-même ses propos durs et un peu cruels. Elle s'apprêtait à rectifier le coche quand il soupira.

- Faisons une trêve Hermione... Je suis fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras d'un sommeil sans rêve. »

- Dors. Je reste là... »

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, hein ? »

Elle fut prise de court par cette question complètement hors contexte et ne comprit pas vraiment son sens. Elle avait été énoncée avec amertume.

- Demain tu me détesteras à nouveau et je vais recommencer à être méchant. »

- N'y pense pas. Dors... »

Ce fut là leur dernier échange de la nuit.

Draco s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil d'abord agité puis plus apaisé. Hermione ne ferma les yeux que bien plus tard, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Et lorsqu'elle rejoignit finalement les bras de Morphée, son sommeil fut vide et sans rêve.

_**You and me are floating on a tidal wave...  
Together.  
You and me are drifting into outer space...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

_Elle le regarda à nouveau et se demanda comment elle pouvait le détester autant dans un moment pareil. Il était si beau et innocent._

Cette haine qu'elle avait pour lui était tellement imprégnée dans son être que même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait su s'en débarrasser facilement.

Il lui fallait plus.

Plus de quoi, elle devait méditer sur la question. Mais elle allait le savoir. Et à ce moment là, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à pardonner et voir même à redonner son amour.

Il était concret et acquis pour elle qu'elle se sentait bien et à sa place dans les bras de Draco. Elle pensait à cela lorsqu'une image la frappa de plein fouet. Elle revit soudain Ron, le visage figé, l'œil vide. Sans vie. Dans ses bras.

Une vague de tristesse puis de haine la parcourut.

Elle ne devait pas oublier.

Cette nuit, elle avait pardonné à Draco pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Sincèrement.

Mais ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé de Ron et elle détesta Draco de penser qu'elle ait pu omettre ce détail qui était pourtant majeur.

Il avait raison sur un point. Aujourd'hui, elle recommençait à le détester. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose. C'était à présent une profonde rancœur que plus aucun parasite ne venait alourdir. Elle était pure et simple. Draco avait tué celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas lui pardonné cela, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise.

Ses idées étaient de nouveau claires.

Mais quelque chose la troublait. Oh, pas grand-chose, une broutille. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour si peu. Pas pour l'instant.

Cependant, ce sentiment de plénitude enfin retrouvé lorsqu'elle serrait Draco contre elle ne lui plaisait pas. Bien sûr, elle ressentait bien cet instinct de protection qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

Mais il y avait autre chose... De plus...

Enfoui.

Et cette chose, qu'elle savait être du désir pour ne –surtout- pas dire de l'amour, avait fait des bonds dans son ventre lorsqu'ils s'étaient sauvagement embrassés.

Mélangé à la sensation d'être en danger et en même temps en sécurité dans ses bras, ce désir devenait un véritable cocktail explosif pour son estomac.

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Toutes ses pensées ne faisaient depuis le début que la détourner de son intention première. Se venger.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le concerné à ce moment là et compris tout de suite avec amertume que jamais elle ne serait capable de lui faire mal comme lui pouvait le faire.

Ce démon l'avait eue. Involontairement peut être.

Elle laissa choir sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, dépitée. Elle n'allait quand même pas aimer ce connard, hein... ? Elle ne devait pas...

Et si...

Non, elle préféra ne même pas formuler cette hypothèse mentalement tellement elle lui semblait improbable. Elle soupira.

Elle avait faim. Comme c'était bon de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir combler ce manque !

Elle souleva le bras de Malfoy et se laissa glisser hors du lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller. Il avait toujours eu le somment profond et lourd. Du moins quand elle était avec lui.

Elle vérifia quand même et remonta la couverture sur le dos du blond qui n'avait pas bronché le moins du monde.

Elle parcourut la chambre du regard et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle enfila le jean noir de Draco qui lui allait comme un gant, bien qu'au niveau des jambes il y ait quelques décimètres en trop.

Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre en silence et parcourut le couloir menant aux escaliers.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit un à un les placards et les tiroirs, un désespoir profond s'emparant d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle y trouvait du vide, du vide et encore du vide.

Pour finir, elle se contenta d'un simple café puisqu'il n'y avait que ça en boutique.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand, en consolation, elle trouva le paquet de cigarettes de Draco dans le compartiment des bols.

Elle en alluma une sur le feu de la cuisinière et avala une gorgée de café. Elle soupira d'aise et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Elle repéra alors une petite porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en arrivant. Minuscule pour dire la vérité. D'un bois sombre et peu travaillé.

Alors, comme dans un rêve, elle s'avança lentement, la main tendue vers la poignée. Et comme dans un rêve, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant le soleil pénétrer dans la pièce avec volupté. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière vive du petit matin mais encore plus par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Un coquet petit jardin. Enfin, petit... Pas si petit que ça. Très profond en fait. Croyant encore à peine à cette trouvaille encore recouverte par la fraîche rosée matinale, elle fit quelques pas sur l'herbe humide et verte.

Sur sa droite se trouvait une petite table en fer forgé blanc, un peu rouillée mais pleine de charme, encadrée par quatre chaises du même style. Elle avança encore un peu, dépassant une rangée de rosiers blancs. Un pin. Quelques chaises longues décrépites. Une petite fontaine d'où coulait un petit jet d'eau apportant à cet endroit un côté d'autant plus apaisant.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord et plongea sa main puis ses pieds dans l'eau glacée.

Elle resta ainsi, fumant sa cigarette et sirotant distraitement son café. Oubliant toujours un peu plus ses soucis pour laisser place à l'émerveillement face à la beauté et au calme de ces lieux.

Une haie haute et dense lui cachait cependant le reste du paysage qu'elle présumait très beaux.

Cette simple haie lui rappela qu'elle restait tout de même prisonnière ici, et ces petites réjouissances n'étaient que passagères.

- Je déteste cet endroit. »

Perdue dans ses pensées comme elle l'était, la voix de Draco la fit bondir de surprise à tel point qu'elle en tomba dans l'eau. Elle se tourna vers lui, le souffle coupé par le froid. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la petite porte et la regardait d'un air goguenard. Et là, assez inexplicablement, elle éclata de rire. Un rire franc et joyeux comme celui d'un petit enfant. Un rire tellement gai qu'il arracha même un sourire en coin au blond qui l'aida finalement à se sortir de là.

Il la conduisit dans la cuisine et lui apporta une serviette chaude.

- Je te montrerai ta chambre ensuite. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se fichait bien de cette chambre. Elle avait une autre idée en tête et elle allait devoir y mettre tout son cœur pour qu'elle aboutisse.

* * *

**Je me suis même pas relue... C'est du propre je sais... Pardon... :(**


	13. Chapter 12

**Coucou les ptits lous ! Désolée pour cette attente un peu longue mais j'ai eu un petit moment de creux au niveau de l'inspiration... -.- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est reviendu ( je l'ai fait exprès, ne partez pas ! ) :D**

**Mais c'est revenu d'un coup, ce qui fait que j'ai écrit ( au manuscrit ) une vingtaine de pages et que c'est épuisant de taper, surtout quand on a pas dormi depuis deux jours... Donc je vais vous le publier en plusieurs parties (pas plus de 3 promis !) pour ne pas mourir sur mon clavier. Pour les reviews, je répondrai une autre fois parce que là, je suis déchirée mais à un point assez insupportable !**** :D**

**Gros bisous, bonnes vacances, et BONNE LECTURE ! **

**La Ch'Po ( un autre de mes innombrables surnoms, je vous ferai une liste un jour, vous allez être surpris.../)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 ( première partie )**

Il fallait qu'il parle.

Elle referma brusquement son livre et étendit ses jambes devant elle. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer...

Il est inutile de préciser qu'Hermione ne supportait déjà plus cette chambre au bout d'une petite semaine. Certes, les conditions étaient plus que royales comparées à celles du cachot. Mais elle avait besoin d'air frais, de compagnie aussi... Elle avait tôt fait de finir presque tous les livres que Draco lui avait prêtés et s'ennuyait ferle, tournant en rond dans la pièce comme un lion dans sa cage. Il ne lui avait pas adressé une seule fois la parole en six jours. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas aperçu le bout de son nez pointu depuis qu'il l'avait enfermée dans la chambre.

Chambre qui, en elle-même, n'était pas si désagréable en dehors du fait qu'elle ne comprenait aucune fenêtre à part cette sorte ridicule de ridicule meurtrière qui ne permettait pas de voir plus de deux centimètres carré de ciel. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais réussissait à contenir le minimum syndical : un lit, une armoire dans laquelle Draco lui avait laissé des vêtements, une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise, et une douchette qui faisait aussi office de toilettes. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux que sa précédente cellule. Hermione frissonna rien qu'en y repensant.

Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le lit, non sans faire couiner quelques ressorts et tourna la tête. A côté de son oreiller se trouvait une minuscule tablette ployant sous le poids d'un vieux réveil rouillé et bien sûr du boîtier blanc qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle se renversa sur le ventre et approcha son visage du récepteur.

- Eh Malfoy... J'ai faim. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco ferma brusquement le livre qu'il tentait de lire depuis une demi-heure. Impossible. Il avait du parcourir une bonne centaine de fois la même ligne et n'aurait même pas été capable de la répéter, preuve qu'il était préoccupé.

Il se sentait... Profondément troublé. Ne savait que faire de son grand corps.

Balançant entre l'envie oppressante de monter retrouver Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'envie tout aussi alléchante de monter retrouver Hermione pour la secouer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive...

Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle toujours à fourrer son adorable petit nez dans sa vie et à y foutre un bazar pas possible ?! Bon okay, on ne pouvait pas dire que jusque là il avait mené une vie rangée de père de famille responsable et aimant, sachant qu'il vivait plus seul que jamais et qu'il avait une manie assez dérangeante à tuer des jeunes filles après les avoir gentiment torturées.

Mais merde ! Au moins les choses étaient claires dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne débarque : il devait tuer.

Tuer ?

Pourquoi en fait ?

Oh non... Encore une question à rajouter à son casse-tête. Il la mit cependant de côté, jugeant que dans l'immédiat elle n'était pas la plus importante.

Il réalisa qu'en fait il avait atrocement besoin de prendre l'air, de se dégourdir les jambes. Il décida que pour le moment, il s'en tiendrait à cela. Une petite promenade en ville lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela ne pouvait de toute façon pas être pire.

Cependant, une idée sombre effleura son esprit et l'envahit finalement totalement alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

La main posée sur la poignée, il pensa : « Je suis sur les nerfs, je vais tuer, c'est inévitable. »

C'est ce moment que choisit le boîtier pour grésiller joyeusement. Il posa son regard froid sur l'objet et attendit que ça vienne.

« Eh Malfoy... J'ai faim. »

Il regarda sa montre, amusé par le ton nonchalant de la jeune femme. Il était 21h30 et Hermione devait en effet commencer à avoir faim, sachant que son dernier repas remontait au midi. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entendit des pas dans les escaliers et paniqua un peu. Pourquoi venait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Sûrement pas lui apporter à manger puisqu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire de toute la semaine ! Sans faire attention, elle avait remonté la couverture jusque sous son menton et elle s'en recouvrit entièrement quand elle entendit le cliquetis du verrou. Elle tendit l'oreille, cessant de respirer et perçut le bruit de ses pas jusqu'à son lit.

- Arrête de faire la gamine Hermione, j'vais pas te bouffer. »

Elle baissa un peu le tissu pour laisser dépasser ses yeux et son nez.

- Ben justement, parfois je me le demande... Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence lumineuse ? »

Il la vrilla de ses onyx orageux et se détourna d'elle, faisant quelques pas dans la petite pièce.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre ici... C'est si petit ! »

- AH AH AH. Réponds, crétin. »

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança nonchalamment vers la sortie.

- Je venais juste te proposer de sortir un peu mais vu comme je suis reçu, je ne suis plus sûr de-»

- C'est vrai ?! »

Hermione était à présent debout sur le matelas, les yeux pétillants d'une vitalité enfantine.

- Où ça, où ça ? Où tu m'emmènes dis ? »

Il fut surpris de ce ravissement si soudain. Agréablement surpris.

Ce côté un peu foufou de sa Hermione d'antan ne réapparaissait que maintenant et il fut heureux d'en être la cause.

Il posa un doigt sur le coin de sa bouche, se prenant au jeu en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Et bien... Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au resto et ensuite... Hmm... Se balader un peu pour regarder les vitrines de Noël... »

- Mais alors... Tu m'emmènes... En villes ? Dans la grande ville ?! »

- Oui... Si tu en as envie bien sûr. »

- Un peu oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- Mais alors... Il faut que je m'habille... »

Elle sauta de son perchoir et s'activa au fond de son armoire, projetant tout haut ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre sur le dos.

Soudain elle se retourna vers lui, interdite.

- C'est pas une mauvaise blague au moins... ? »

- Non. »

- Tu n'attends rien de moi en retour quand même... ?

- Non... Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer... »

- Donc pas de vieux plan... ? » le questionna-t-elle une dernière fois, l'œil aux aguets du moindre signe prouvant le contraire.

- Mais non je te dis ! Putain Granger, tu me donnes vraiment envie de te sortir ! Continue comme ça et c'est ici que tu vas la passer ta soirée ! »

- BON ! Très bien ! Je m'habille et je te rejoins en bas. Laisse la porte ouverte. »

Il la fixa à son tour d'un œil méfiant.

- Non je ne vais pas me barrer, c'est bon ! Aller, laisse moi me préparer ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut stoppé par un cri presque hystérique.

- OH ATTEND ! Tu voudrais bien me donner mon sac à main que je prenne mes affaires ? »

- Tu fais chier Granger, on va pas au bal du Prince non plus ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva mis à la porte, après avoir sagement apporté le fameux sac à main, qu'il avait bien sûr vidé au préalable de tout ustensile suspect.

Il descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, amusé par le comportement d'un côté puéril et d'un autre très coquet de la jeune femme.

Vingt minutes et des soupires d'impatience plus tard, Hermione apparut, radieuse. Il la trouva très mignonne avec sa petite robe à col roulé bleue et ses bottes fourrées. Il l'aida à enfilé son long manteau rouge et lui sourit quand elle fut enfin prête, emmitouflées dans son écharpe dorée. Sa tenue or et sang était un peu provocatrice vis-à-vis de lui, mais portant lui-même une écharpe verte et un pull en V gris, il ne se manifesta pas.

Il déverrouilla la grande porte d'entrée, truffée de sorts de protection et autres défenses. Ils restèrent quelques instants là, soufflés par le vent et la beauté glaciale qui s'offrait à leur vue. La neige avait recouvert le moindre recoin et la Lune, pleine, sembla leur désigner le chemin dégagé qui menait jusqu'au portillon de métal noir.

Hermione frissonna de bien être au contact de cet air pur et frais sur son visage déjà rosi par le froid. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Draco qui la regarda étrangement. Ils comprirent tous deux qu'une potentielle discussion attendrait l'arrivée au restaurant.

Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'au portail et sortirent du jardin. Draco prit doucement la main d'Hermione et ils disparurent, laissant seulement derrière eux les quelques traces de pas du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru côte à côte.

**Vraiment RI-DI-CU-LE comme chapitre hein...? Ayez pitié de mes pauvres mains, qui écrivent deux fois le texte à chaque fois... :'(**

**:D :D :D**

* * *


	14. Chapter 12 suite

**Salut salut !:D Me revoilà donc pour vous publier la fin de ce petit chapitrounet... J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, surtout une partie et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ;) Donc voilà j'espère que ça va vous plaire... se ronge les ongles, puis les doigts, puis les bras**

**RAR :**

**Phoebe : Même si je t'ai envoyé un mail, je tenais à te remercier une fois de plus pour tes reviews du feu de Dieu, qui me foutent à chaque fois les larmes aux yeux tellement elles me font plaisir ( oui je suis quelqu'un d'assez sensible...-.-") Enoooormes bisous à toi et bonne lecture :)**

**Blood : Merci pour ta review qui fut brève mais efficace ( je pleure pas j'ai une poussière dans l'oeil putain ! ) Bonne lecture **

**Encore de gros bisous à toutes les autres lectrices auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu mais que je n'oublie pas pour autant :D Je vous aime, vous êtes formidables :')**

**Pour ce qui est de la liste de mes surnoms, voire à la fin... ôô**

**Un dernier mot : BONNES VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCES !! ( Viva la vida ! )****Chapitre 12 (seconde partie)**

* * *

Ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle sombre, main dans la main.

Draco retira spontanément la sienne mais elle la rattrapa et la serra plus fort.

- Non... » murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, et enlaça même leurs doigts. Son cœur battait si vite...

Ils se mirent en route, guidés par une musique joyeuse en provenance d'un bar non loin de là. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence et débouchèrent enfin sur une grande place au milieu de laquelle trônait une gigantesque fontaine où l'eau avait gelé. De l'autre côté se tenait donc cette brasserie qui à première vue semblait vraiment chaleureuse et assez fréquentée.

Ils y entrèrent donc, soupirant d'aise de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi accueillant.

Un jeune homme souriant les accueillit et leur indiqua une table pour deux dans un petit renfoncement à banquette. Ils s'installèrent après lui avoir donné leurs manteaux.

Draco contempla Hermione qui observait les lieux et ses occupants avec plaisir, les joues encore roses. Il se sentait bien et il savait pourquoi. Il se sentait bien parce qu'elle semblait heureuse en cet instant. Et c'était tellement bon de voir ses yeux briller d'un autre éclat que celui de la haine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher ce petit sourire de crétin satisfait, mais il s'en foutait.

Elle dirigea enfin son attention vers lui et émit un petit rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

- Oh rien... Je trouve tout ça tellement bizarre... Qu'on se retrouve là, tout les deux et que... Que je n'arrive plus à te détester. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et de quel droit je ressens ça, mais je me sens bien. Vraiment bien... »

Il ne trouva pas de réponse à lui offrir mis à part que lui aussi. Tellement bien qu'il aurait eu envie de sauter, danser, chanter sa joie soudaine. Leurs yeux brillaient de la même lueur vivace, ce qui n'échappa pas au serveur qui s'approchait d'eux pour prendre la commande.

- Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

- Oh ! Euh... »

Hermione feuilleta confusément la carte, rougissante.

- Je vois qu'on n'a pas encore fait son choix. Du moins pour le repas ! » ajouta-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

- Oh ce n'est pas du tout ce-»

- Vous avez tout compris... Ce ne vous dérange pas de revenir dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'on se décide ? »

- Pas de soucis mademoiselle, à tout de suite ! »

Lorsqu'il eut tourné les talons, Draco la fixa, une mine indéchiffrable collée au visage.

- A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il.

Il devait savoir. Le comportement d'Hermione était trop étrange et inattendu pour être parfaitement naturel.

Elle parut presque surprise par sa question et se rembrunit un peu.

- J'ai décidé de t'aimer ce soir. » déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Bien qu'elle eut l'air le plus sincère du monde, il connaissait ses talents d'actrice et voulut approfondir le sujet.

- C'est vraiment cruel de me dire ça. Tu sais bien que... Je te préviens que si tu me prépares un sale coup, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

- Ne gâche pas tout avec des menaces. S'il te plaît... »

Elle prit ses mains et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

- Je te promets que ce n'est pas un de mes plans diaboliques pour me venger. J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée en ta compagnie, oublier un peu ce qui nous enchaîne au passé, aussi dur que ce soit. Faire comme si nous n'étions pas liés par le malheur. Laisse-toi aller, juste pour un soir. J'en ai envie Dray.

Cette appellation affective acheva de le convaincre. Il aurait du rester méfiant, il le savait, mais si risquer de se faire baiser était le prix à payer pour avoir un moment pareil avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, alors il était prêt à tenter le diable. Il sourit finalement et enferma les deux petites mains dans les siennes.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un merci doré scintillant dans ses iris.

- Alors ! Je vous écoute ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, pris sur le fait par ce serveur qui était vraiment très discret.

Il les regarda en souriant, le stylo suspendu au dessus de son petit bloc note.

- Bon okay, j'ai compris... Je vous mets le menu spécial « amoureux transis » alors ! Ce sera la surprise puisque c'est ça ! Je vous amène ça rapidement. »

- Prenez votre temps, nous avons toute _notre_ soirée... »

Hermione sourit de plus belle et colla doucement sa jambe contre celle de Draco, qui se demanda comment ils allaient parvenir à avoir une conversation décente après ça. Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux et elle ne dé-rosissait pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi, mains jointes sur la table, à tenter de comprendre ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus, jusqu'à ce que les plats leur soient apportés, les obligeant à se séparer.

Ils entamèrent leurs assiettes avec appétit, puis Hermione se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas... »

Il l'interrogea du regard, la bouche remplie de ce délicieux gratin dauphinois fait maison.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse beau dans le petit jardin de la cuisine et qu'ici et même devant le manoir, il neige.

Draco avala sa bouchée et admira une fois de plus l'esprit critique de sa compagne.

- A vrai dire, je ne supporte pas la neige. Quand je suis seul du moins. Je m'ennuie en hiver. Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes journées, j'ai entrepris de recréer à peu près la même chose que le plafond de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Sauf que moi je peux choisir ce qu'il affiche. Mais je me suis vite lassé de ce jardin. Je ne supporte plus d'y être maintenant... »

Elle semblait soufflée.

- Tu veux dire que tu as créé tout seul une sorte de globe dans lequel il fait beau et chaud ?! »

- Ben... Ouais... »

- Mais ça relève de la haute magie ! C'est dingue ! »

- Merci. »

Ils rirent doucement.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu habites là haut ? »

- Je dirais que ça fait bien deux ans. »

Il lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre, comme s'il lui annonçait la plus banales des nouvelles.

Il continua à manger, ne se rendant compte de rien. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il lâcha sa fourchette tant il fut bouleversé par ce qu'il vit.

Elle avait la tête baissée vers ses genoux et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva brusquement et s'élança vers les toilettes, bafouillant d'inaudibles excuses. Il resta assis, paralysé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il la suivit des yeux et la vit s'engouffrer précipitamment chez les Dames.

Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

Il ne peut seulement que constater avec amertume qu'il venait sans le vouloir de faire une gaffe...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir son chagrin qui s'écoulait à flot tandis qu'elle s'effondrait dans l'une des cabines. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur son angoisse qui était apparue sans mise en garde. Mais ce désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle en cet instant ne lui donnait qu'une envie : aller se blottir contre le torse puissant de Draco et ne plus jamais se défaire de son étreinte. Ne plus jamais être séparée de lui. Ne plus jamais être aussi loin de son regard, de son sourire, de ses bras.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle destinée à n'être qu'un amas de déchirements et de blessures ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, comme elle le méritait, mener une existence sereine et heureuse ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Pas juste DU TOUT ! Ses sanglots redoublèrent.

Quelques coups furent frappés sur la porte.

- Mademoiselle... ? » s'enquit timidement la voix qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle du serveur brun.

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien ? »

- Vous voyez bien que non ... »

- Ouvrer Mademoiselle, je n'aime pas parler avec une porte. »

Le ton s'était fait plus dur et autoritaire. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il soupira en découvrant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Comment une si jolie souricette peut-elle avoir l'air si malheureux ? »

Elle sourit sans grande conviction à l'expression.

- Allons... Si j'avais un si bel homme à ma table, je n'irais sûrement pas pleurer aux toilettes moi ! Dites le tout de suite si vous comptez passer la soirée ici, parce que je me ferai un plaisir d'aller détourner cet ange du droit chemin ! »

Elle rit doucement, essuyant ses larmes avec ses paumes.

- Je préfère ça, vous êtes tellement plus jolies quand vous souriez ! Et puis... Pas d'inquiétude, je me serais fait jeter comme une merde ! »

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

- Pourquoi je dis ça ?! Mais pardi ça va de soi ! Cet homme est raide dingue de vous, ça saute aux yeux ! Croyez moi, je connais assez bien les hommes pour savoir lire leurs sentiments dans leur regard. Et celui là, putain... Excusez-moi mais il n'attend qu'un signe de vous pour vous sauter dessus ! »

Elle le regarda tristement.

- Vous avez peut être raison, mais... »

- Mais... ? »

- J'ai... J'ai affreusement peur... »

Il soupira de compassion et passa un bras consolateur autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

- Tout le monde a peur ! Laissez-vous aller à l'aimer et vous verrez que vous pourrez être au dessus de tout. Toute relation est basée sur des sentiments que chacun trouve faibles aux premiers abords, mais qui au final sont nécessaires. Aucune relation n'a d'avenir si elle s'appuie sur de l'assurance et du mépris des coutumes. C'est en faisait le chemin main dans la main que la confiance en soi et en sa moitié apparaît. »

- Oui mais... Et si... Et s'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable... ? Qui ne me donne pas le droit de l'aimer... »

- Ca va pour paraître un peu fadasse comme phrase, mais il n'y a rien que l'amour ne puisse surmonter. Absolument rien. Vous l'aimez, c'est écrit en gros sur votre front. Tentez le coup, Mademoiselle. Vous devez vaincre votre peur de l'inconnu et de l'imprévu, Mademoiselle, et tenter le coup. Il est inutile de vous dire que vous ne connaîtrez les réponses à vos questions qu'en les posant clairement sur le tapis. »

Elle ne répondit pas, scrutant son visage pour y déceler la moindre trace de moquerie ou d'ironie. Mais rien, les yeux bleus du jeune homme n'étaient que sincérité et bienveillance.

- Alors maintenant, je veux que vous y retourniez et que vous vous montriez à la hauteur de l'amour de cet homme. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une passion comme la sienne, je peux vous le certifier. Il pourrait mourir pour vous, ça se voit. Allez-y et faites lui voire des étoiles ! »

Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à sortir. Elle sécha une dernière fois ses larmes et se retourna pour lui faire un beau sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil bienveillant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de Draco, qui avait failli attendre -.-, il ne lui posa aucune question et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se voyait assez mal lui raconter quelle venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle grâce à l'aide incontestable d'un homo qui avait des vues sur lui, mais qu'elle avait du mal à accepter parce que bon, elle était censée le détester !

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre... ? » prononça-t-il doucement, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers lui : quoi, la nouvelle s'était si vite répandue ?! Elle hocha la tête négativement avec appréhension.

- Nous sommes le 31 décembre aujourd'hui et dans... Il consulta sa montre. Une demi-heure, nous serons le premier. »

Elle fut clouée par ses dires. C'était quand même assez dingue qu'ils soient sortis pile ce... Attendez une seconde...

Elle tourna un regard suspicieux vers lui qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, je te promets ! Bien que ça tombe plutôt bien... »

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et elle baissa les bras, se demandant quand même si un jour elle saurait la vérité sur ce point.

- On commande un dessert ? » proposa-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé son plat (qu'il avait discrètement réchauffé magiquement durant son absence).

- J'ai envie de mousse au chocolat... » dit-elle rêveusement.

- Je vous amène ça tout de suite ! » éclata le serveur qu'ils n'avaient une fois de plus pas entendu arriver. Cette manie agaçante d'apparaître sans bruit allait les tuer avant la fin du repas à ce rythme !

Ils mangèrent donc la délicieuse mousse pour deux. Draco s'affala sur sa banquette, repu.

- Je n'avais pas mangé comme ça depuis... Je n'avais jamais mangé comme ça en fait ! »

- Idem... Répondit Hermione qui se sentait à deux doigt d'éclater. On sort marcher un peu ? »

Il acquiesça en se levant. Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux, payèrent l'addition et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Draco s'écartait pour laisser passer Hermione lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre.

- OOOOOOOOOOH, mais que VOIIIIIIIIS-je ?! Mais ! Mais c'est une branche de gui !! »

Draco haussa un de ses royaux sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais Hermione, elle, baissa la tête en rougissant.

Il la regarda, perplexe.

- C'est... C'est une vieille tradition chez _nous... _D'embrasser la personne qui se trouve avec toi sous une branche de gui... Mais bon... »

- Ah. » répondit-il simplement, légèrement rouge lui aussi. Il lança un regard circulaire dans la salle et constata que l'autre imbécile avait attiré l'attention de toute la clientèle qui le regardait à présent avec insistance. Il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances, mais c'est non content d'avoir cette occasion en or qu'il se pencha lentement vers le visage pourpre d'Hermione et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres. Toute la salle éclata en applaudissements, les faisant rougir un peu plus chacun.

Hermione glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de Draco.

- Mes amis, vous venez d'assister en direct au premier baiser de l'an 2006 ! Bonne année à tous ! »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent ainsi que les effusions de joie. Tous s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient en riant. Draco serra la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dehors en courant presque. Elle tourna gracieusement sur elle-même en riant et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco, les yeux brillants. Il enlaça sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à lui.

- Bonne année Draco. » murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui répondit avec ardeur.

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent langoureusement et il laissa échapper un soupire d'aise. Il la serra un peu plus, glissant ses doigts dans la longue chevelure bouclée.

Elle mit fin au baiser et posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco.

Là était sa place.

Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et lui caressa posément le dos.

Oui c'était vraiment là qu'elle se sentait le mieux.

Ils se mirent lentement en chemin vers une destination encore inconnue d'eux même. Bras dessus, bras dessous (pour ne pas avoir froid bien évidemment). Ils déambulèrent dans les rues illuminées, commentant les vitrines gaiement. Les groupes de personnes que le champagne rendait joyeusement agités, chantaient en zigzaguant.

Ils étaient tellement sereins, ensemble, qu'ils ne sursautèrent même pas lorsque le tonnerre d'un premier feu d'artifice éclata dans la nuit. Lever les yeux et se laisser envoûter par cette allégresse. Se dévoiler juste le temps d'une soirée en s'abandonnant à l'euphorie environnante.

Draco tourna discrètement le regard vers Hermione qui s'accrochait à lui comme une enfant. Il voyait le feu d'artifice se reflétait dans les prunelles de le brune tant elles étaient brillantes. Il se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez froid. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau doucement, se replongeant ensuite dans la contemplation du spectacle.

Vivre. Tout simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils ne rentrèrent que très tard dans la nuit, passablement éméchés après avoir fait quelques bars de la ville, riant paisiblement de leur soirée.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine pour terminer leur bouteille de champagne avec délice. Appuyé contre le plan de travail, Draco éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Quand je pense que ce serveur avait des vues sur moi ! Désolé mon vieux, mais je suis irrémédiablement hétéro ! »

Il lui adressa un regard caressant.

- Oui j'aime vraiment les femmes. »

Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline, bien que légèrement titubante.

- Ne te fais pas plus coulant que tu ne l'es déjà Malfoy... Si tu crois que c'est avec des phrases typées dans ce genre que tu vas m'avoir, tu te trompes. » le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, tout en lui tapotant le torse.

Il se saisit délicatement de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, ne lâchant pas ses prunelles dorées.

- Détrompes toi, petite... Je t'ai déjà séduite. »

Elle s'appuya sur lui de son autre main et avança son visage, le laissant se courber pour combler les quelques centimètres séparant leurs lèvres. Ils s'effleurèrent tout d'abord légèrement, cherchant la chaleur de l'autre, puis elle remonta sa main sur sa nuque et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, permettant à leurs langues de s'enlacer.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa fine taille et la souleva un peu. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui tandis qu'il quittait sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa gorge. Il blottit son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai manqué ? » murmura-t-elle.

- Oui... » répondit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle sourit doucement en caressant sa joue.

- Absolument pas. » annonça-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant sadiquement.

Il réagit au quart de tour puisqu'il s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre. Il la souleva en la prenant par le haut des cuisses. Elle éclata de rire, se tortillant comme une anguille pour se libérer de l'emprise du blond.

- Tu vas voir si je ne t'ai pas manqué, espèce de petite peste ! »

Et il plongea son visage dans son cou, faisant semblant de la dévorer.

Au bout d'un moment, elle rendit les armes, résignée au fait qu'il soit incontestablement plus fort qu'elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se serra contre lui et murmura tout près de son oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué. Mais je te détestais trop pour me l'avouer vraiment. »

Elle le sentit soupirer contre sa peau. Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ? C'était la triste vérité !

Elle ferma très fort les yeux et l'étreignit un peu plus fort, resserrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Draco fut satisfait de cette réponse qu'il avait obtenue plus dans les gestes de la brune que dans ses mots. Il aimait la tenir comme ça contre lui. Il aimait sa petite taille, sa légèreté, sa souplesse. Il aimait savoir que ce petit corps de femme que l'on pouvait porter comme un enfant, abritait en réalité un personnalité enflammée qui se reflétait dans ses iris.

Elle hoqueta contre lui et émit un petit rire.

- J'ai un peu trop bu moi... »

- Tu veux aller te coucher ? »

Elle gémit puérilement.

- Je sais qu'on est que samedi mais... Je peux dormir avec toi... ? »

- Si tu y tiens. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je suis aussi soûl que toi et il est fort possible que je ne réponde plus de rien si je te vois couchée là, à mes côtés... »

Il se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle pouvait très mal le prendre, vu le traumatisme qu'il lui avait causé, bien des années de cela.

L'alcool avait ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés...

Mais elle ne sembla pas relever et soupira de manière faussement tragique.

- Je prends le risque. »

Sans la reposer, il grimpa alors les escaliers. Hermione se sentait comme un bébé koala accroché à sa mère et sourit paisiblement, ses yeux se fermant tout seul.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il la contempla quelques secondes, étalée en travers du lit, à moitié endormie. Lui aussi commençait à fatiguer.

Il fit quelques pas et ôta son pull qu'il plia sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Viens avec moi... »

Il se retourna, étonné, cherchant bêtement à qui elle avait bien pu dire cela. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre et Hermione le fixait, les paupières à demi closes. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat, il n'aurait su dire ce qui les animait.

Il s'approcha lentement mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint le lit, elle tendit la jambe juste devant lui. Comprenant le message, il entreprit alors de lui enlever sa paire de collants en laine grise qu'il fit glisser le long de ses cuisses.

Il passa sa main derrière son dos pour la redresser un peu et lui retira sa robe. Après s'être débarrassé de son propre pantalon, il la reprit dans ses bras, le temps de soulever la couette. Il se glissa sous les draps, la petite gryffondore toujours blottie contre lui. Dès qu'il eut posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle lui grimpa dessus et laissa planer son visage au dessus du sien, ses longues boucles effleurant ses épaules.

Il avait les pupilles dilatées et la respiration rapide. Elle le trouva très beau et l'embrassa.

Il répondit à son baiser sans hésiter, caressant sensuellement son dos, descendant même un peu plus bas. C'est lorsqu'elle laissa courir sa main vers son bas ventre qu'il réalisé et qu'il retint son poignet doucement.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Je... Ca va te paraître très con Hermione mais... Contrairement à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je ne préfère pas... Je sais que tu vas le regretter et c'est la dernière chose que je désire. »

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas... » soupira-t-elle déposant de légers baisers sous son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer l'effort que cela lui coûtait de refuser ça d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et ne voulait pas céder.

- N'insiste pas Hermione... Je ne veux pas qu'on gâche tout avec du sexe. »

- Mais j'en ai envie, gémit-elle en ondulant contre lui. Laisse-toi aller, puisque c'est moi qui te le demande...

- Non Hermione... »

Il la repoussa obligeamment.

- Mais quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle. Faudrait savoir Draco ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux finalement ? »

- Pas comme ça. »

Il semblait complètement désemparé, ne sachant où poser son regard.

- Comment alors ? Tu préfères quand je ne suis pas d'accord peut être ?! »

Il leva vers elle des yeux effarés par cette méchanceté soudaine. Elle bouillonnait de colère.

- Tu es cruelle de dire ça... Tu sais très bien que-»

- CRUELLE ?! explosa-t-elle. CRUELLE ?! Et toi Draco ? Tu n'étais pas CRUEL quand tu m'as violée ? Tu n'étais pas CRUEL quand tu as tué Ron de sang froid, en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge en un sanglot meurtri alors qu'elle le frappait sur le torse de ses poings.

Le cœur de Draco se serra si fort qu'il crut en mourir.

- Droit dans les yeux Draco... »

Elle sanglota contre lui, s'agrippant à sa peau pâle.

- De tout mon cœur... Je ne demande qu'à pouvoir t'aimer mais... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un que je déteste autant pour ses actes. Je n'en ai pas le droit Draco... Pas le droit... »

Elle fut parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Aucun mot ne pouvait justifier ce qu'il avait fait. Une larme roula sur sa tempe et il referma lentement ses bras sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire...

- Et pourtant... Pourtant... »

Elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les iris métallisées. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts pensivement.

- Et pourtant tu m'as manqué Draco... Toutes ces années de séparation, je te voyais partout... Partout je voyais tes yeux, ton sourire, ta silhouette que je croisais à chaque coin de rue... J'ai cru jusqu'à ce soir que c'était ma haine qui me donnait ses hallucinations, mais je me rends compte maintenant que... Que... »

Il dégluti péniblement, la boule qui obstruait sa gorge semblant enfler à chaque mot. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi... Ne commet pas l'irréparable... »

Elle tendit ses lèvres qu'il prit passionnément.

L'amertume et le désespoir de ce baiser inonda un peu plus le visage d'Hermione de larmes. Celui de Draco aussi, qui ne pouvait plus retenir ce flot débordant de tristesse.

Elle mit délicatement fin à l'échange et se redressa, assise sur lui. Ses prunelles ambrées plongées dans celles de Draco, elle retira son soutien-gorge en douceur. Il se releva à son tour et reprit sa bouche, la serrant contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser la langue du blond se glisser entre ses dents. Elle ondula lentement des hanches, l'excitation submergeant peu à peu tout autre sentiment.

Leurs souffles se firent plus saccadés tandis que le désir montait en eux comme un fleuve impétueux.

Il la renversa pour se positionner au dessus d'elle, ne lâchant pas sa bouche pour autant. Sous les faibles gémissements d'Hermione, il déposa de petits baisers le long de sa gorge pour descendre et honorer cette poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'inclina un peu plus, toujours avec légèreté et, du bout des doigts, fit rouler l'élastique de sa culotte avec une lenteur rageante. Elle se tortilla un peu, honteuse de sa nudité dévoilée en entier, mais s'arrêta net en sentant ses lèvres reprendre leur descente infernale vers un but bien précis.

- Oh... Merlin... Dray... »

Elle hoqueta, l'air ayant du mal à s'introduire correctement dans ses poumons.

Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer. Ses mains tremblantes rencontrèrent finalement celle de Draco, posée sur son ventre. Elle enlaça leurs doigts et serra de toutes ses forces, se tordant sous les caresses expertes de ce bourreau qui se révélait être bien trop doué pour la santé cardiaque d'Hermione.

Celui-ci sentait que la brune allait bientôt perdre totalement pied et, ne comptant pas la laisser s'égarer sans lui, il remonta vers son visage empourpré par la luxure. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser de plus belle alors qu'il se débarrassait de son boxer. Il s'éleva un peu au dessus d'elle, ses avant-bras encadrant son doux visage. Elle lui sourit, le regard déjà voilé par le plaisir naissant et encercla ses hanches de ses jambes, collant leurs corps brûlants. Draco reçut ce geste comme une autorisation à sa silencieuse question. Il était encore temps de s'arrêter, même s'il aurait hurlé de ne pouvoir continuer sur cette voie dangereusement glissante.

D'un mouvement de rein, il entra doucement en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri qu'elle ne sut retenir. Il lui donna le temps de revenir vers lui et entama ensuite un vas-et-viens langoureusement lent. Après ce petit temps d'adaptation, elle commença elle aussi à remuer des hanches pour inciter Draco à accélérer la cadence. Il ne se fit pas prier et accéda à sa lancinante requête tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, haletante regardant les étoiles danser devant ses yeux assombris par l'allégresse de leur étreinte. Depuis de longues minutes déjà, elle sentait monter en elle quelque chose d'indescriptible. Comme une vague venant lécher le sable blanc et se retirant pour avancer toujours plus loin sur la plage. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes et savait que bientôt ce serait tout son être dont elle n'aurait plus conscience. Oui, l'extase de l'orgasme n'était plus très loin de son cœur et elle l'atteindrait dans très peu de temps si Draco continuait ainsi à l'invoquer.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à accrocher les prunelles dilatées de celui-ci, elle sut qu'il n'en mener pas large non plus. Ses longs cheveux dorés étaient collés à ses tempes et ses soupirs laissaient entendre qu'il en était au même point qu'elle.

Ils se comprirent et, en un coup de rein plus puissant qu'elle renforça en serrant un peu plus ses jambes autour de lui, ils atteignirent ensemble cet instant sublime qu'est la jouissance. Cette étrange explosion de sensations et d'émotions qu'est la jouissance... La rencontre de la tristesse avec la joie, de la haine avec l'amour, donnant lieu à un véritable feu d'artifice haut en bouleversements. Hermione en aurait pleuré de bonheur si elle ne le faisait pas déjà depuis vingt minutes. Draco s'effondra sur elle, suffoquant presque sous cette écrasante évidence.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, et savaient tous deux que désormais, aucun d'eux ne pourrait exister sans l'autre.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa religieusement jusqu'à ce que tous deux retrouvent leur souffle. Il encercla sa taille et la tint serrée contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Hermione passa doucement son doigt sur la petite cicatrice que le blond arborait sur sa tempe. Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres dessus durant quelques secondes. Il tourna son visage et vint l'embrasser tendrement, comme un « merci » qu'on ne saurait prononcer tout haut de peur d'en perdre le sens profond. Il se renversa sur le dos, sa sentant souffrir un peu de son poids sur elle.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans chuchoter le moindre mot qui pourrait gâcher la magie du moment. Lui, une main sous sa tête et l'autre dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et elle, installée complètement sur son torse, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de sa taille, le visage enfoui dans l'abri chaleureux qu'offrait le cou de Draco.

Tous deux un sourire léger accroché aux lèvres...

A suivre...

* * *

**Voili voilouuuuu ! C'est quand même mieux quand c'est un peu plus long nan ?:D Putain je vous dis même pas comment j'ai lutté contre ma conscience qui me disait " Pauline, tu ne peux pas publier ce torchon pornographique ! Non mais enfin ! Regarde un peu ! " J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce passage un peu... Hot ôô**

**MAIS JE L'AI FAIT ! POUR VOUS ! ( car je sais que vous aimez ça bande de petites cochonnes )**

**Je vous dit adieu jusqu'à au moins la deuxième semaine d'août si vous avez de la chance et si vous n'en avez pas, et bien je vous dit à SEPTEMBRE ! Gros bisous à vous toutes et encore une fois bonnes vacances !:) :) :)**

**Liste des surnoms (hahem...) :**

**- Pop' donc...**

**- La Ch'po**

**- Ch'poto**

**- Popo ( évidemment )**

**- Popo la gallette ( une très longues histoires dont je vous passe les détails quelques peu... vomitif !)**

**- Popo la Garot ( et ses poumons noirs... )**

**- Popote**

**- Popote la compote ( une autre très longue histoire pas beaucoup moins dégueulasse que l'autre... Je laisse votre imagination débordante bah... Déborder !:D)**

**- Pompote ( toujours dans le registre compote, dégueulasse, tout ça tout ça... )**

**- ou bien SUPER POMPOTE ! ( quand je suis très en forme ! )**

**- Poupetteleu ( ça c'est mes potes allemands qui m'appellent comme ça quand je vais les voire in DEUTSCHLAND ! ACH JA ! )**

**- Paulinette ( aaaaaah, mamie... vivement qu'elle crève celle là !:D )**

**- Ponette ( une autre grande trouvaille de ma mère grand )**

**- Truie ( il n'y a que Calim qui puisse m'appeler ainsi, compris ?! : )**

**- Placenta ( ma meilleure amie et ses idées un peu tordues... A part ça elle est très très intelligente. Si si jvous jure ! )**

**Voilà, jcrois que c'est tout ! Dur hein... ( "C'est LE NOOOOORD" dixit le vieux dans Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis :D )**

**'Fin bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures palpitantes (comme mon petit cerveau essoufflé après ce long chapitre) !!**

**BEUSOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello (boys and) girls ! My name is Pop corn. I've decided to write this chapter in english, to know my level in this science. Yeah I'm Biling- How a fuckin'... BULLSHIT NO ! NOT MY HEAD ! AIIIIIIIIIE !! **

**Ow... It fait mal...**

**It was a joke okay ?! So let this saw down and read this fuckin' chapter ! **

**Petite session je me la pète avec mes trois mots d'anglais, mais regardez vous aussi... M'obliger à écrire un chapitre jusqu'à une heure du mat' alors que je passe ma journée à garder deux mioches absolument insupportables qui se lèvent à l'aube et se réveillent toutes les heures la nuit ! Vous croyez pas que c'est un pitit peu méchant quand mime ?! Nan je déconne, je les bien avancé pendant leur sieste et je voulais le finir ce soir, car j'envisage éventuellement de vous finir cette fic avant de repartir en ESPAGNE... Parce que bon vous comprendrez qu'en ESPAGNE, j'ai pas forcément la tête à ça puisqu'en ESPAGNE on fait la TEUF et rien D'AUTRE. :D:D:D Nan je redéconne, je vais pas trop faire la teuf parce que je serai avec mes parents... C'est juste que j'aurai pas internet là bas alors je me disais que pour commencer la nouvelle année scolaire, je pourrais finir cette fic et en commencer une autre... Qu'en dites vous les ptits loups ?:)**

**Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre qui m'a un peu causé du soucis, car changements de dernière minutes... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et vous préviens d'avance que les fanatiques vont être frustrées par la fin... Donc pour celles là, je conseille fortement de s'abstenir et d'attendre que je publie le prochain chapitre pour ne pas défoncer leur clavier sur la tête de leur petit frère ( on a vue des cas similaires, oui madame... particulièrement un où il s'agissait d'un bol de Pop'Corn...). Je dis ça en sachant parfaitement que si j'étais à votre place, je ne lirais même pas ce blablatage insupportable que les auteurs ont souvent la tendance à étendre ( like me you know ;D).**

**Olala ! Il est déjà 1h11 ! Je me lève dans moins de 6h... :'S Vous m'excuserez les ptits loups, mais je vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews 'jourd'hui... Prochain chapitre promis !**

**Je vous souhaite ( "enfin !" soupirent-ils ) de nouveau d'excellentes vacances et une BONNE LECTURE ! :D:D:D**

**Pop' qui est foutrement en forme pour une nounou d'enfer qu'elle est ! T'inquiète je gère la fougère moi !;)**

**Chapitre 13**

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda posément autour d'elle avant de se redresser. Ces murs de pierre blanc cassé couvert de tapisseries sur lesquelles chevauchaient des chevaliers armés jusqu'aux dents après des créatures cracheuses de feu, ce sol de marbre clair lui aussi recouvert de tapis rouge vermeille moelleux et confortables, ces armures la regardant du coin de l'œil… Elle connaissait bien cet endroit. Très bien même.

Elle se leva complètement et s'avança machinalement vers l'immense fenêtre qui atteignait le haut plafond. Elle caressa inconsciemment le contour des peintures décorant la vitre en regardant paisiblement dehors. De là, on voyait le parc dans toute sa grandeur ainsi qu'une partie du terrain de Quidditch.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle pouffa en apercevant sur la façade extérieure, le crochet sans doute le plus connu de l'école. C'était en effet celui auquel le pauvre Neville était bien resté accroché une heure, suite à une petite perte de contrôle lors de leur première leçon de balais. Elle revit Harry et sa démonstration spectaculaire devant laquelle tout le monde était resté scotché, d'autant plus que c'était réellement la première fois qu'il touchait à un balais. Elle revit aussi Ron, rageant contre le sien qui ne voulait même pas s'élever de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Elle lui avait proposé de l'aide mais il l'avait teigneusement repoussée, les oreilles rouge flamboyant. Elle sourit et contempla encore un peu le paisible endroit que rien ne semblait déranger.

Elle finit par se détourner de la vue pour avancer un peu dans le couloir. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait bouger, se déplacer. Elle mena donc ses pas là où son subconscient voulait qu'elle le fasse, déambulant dans les couloirs vides calmement.

Il lui fut confirmé que comme elle s'en doutait depuis le début, elle était en train de rêver. En effet, lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans la vitrine protégeant les coupes de Quidditch dans le Hall d'entrée elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait une longue robe pourpre comme celles qu'arborait souvent Bellatrix Lestrange à l'époque où elle vivait encore. Malgré sa cruauté sans nom, Hermione l'avait toujours enviée pour sa beauté et son élégance. Mais elle n'oserait jamais un tel décolleté dans la réalité et ne possédait de toute façon aucune robe de ce genre. Et puis… Et puis il y avait son ventre.

Rond et rebondit.

Elle jugea à sa taille qu'elle devait être enceinte de six bons mois. Elle n'en fut pas troublée, bien au contraire mais se demanda tout de même ce que cela signifiait et surtout comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué une chose aussi évidente que ça plus tôt, en se levant ou en marchant par exemple. Mais bon, elle était dans un rêve et ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle se sentait si bien, seule dans la grande école désertée de tous. Elle se sentait à sa place, comme si elle avait toujours habité là.

Elle continua son chemin, s'attardant encore un peu sur ce profil qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Elle grimpa paisiblement les escaliers volants et atterrit finalement dans le couloir menant à la tour des gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à elle, la Grosse Dame lui fit une courbette respectueuse à laquelle Hermione sourit doucement et laissa pivoter le tableau.

La brune avança sans se presser dans le petit couloir, puis dans la Salle Commune. Les lieux étaient comme si on avait fait évacuer tous les élèves de Poudlard de toute urgence, sans leur laisser le temps de prendre leurs affaires, les obligeant à laisser derrière eux leurs livres, leurs plumes et parchemins, leurs sacs…Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la grande cheminée. Là, assis sur le rebord de l'antre, les jambes repliées et maintenues par ses bras, se tenait Ron qui la fixait en souriant gentiment.

- Tu es enfin venue ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers elle.

Ok, elle s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ça ! Cela faisait des années qu'elle priait chaque soir pour rêver de son amour, pour revoir son visage ne serait-ce que de loin et cela faisait des années que rien ne marchait comme elle voulait. Et là, elle se retrouvait dans les bras du rouquin qui la serrait contre lui doucement. Elle se détacha un peu de lui et le regarda, croyant encore à peine à ce rêve tant attendu. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avec compassion et lui proposa de s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Elle obtempéra et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude d'occuper pendant leur scolarité, lors des soirées de lecture et de détente pour elle et d'échecs pour les garçons. Elle eut l'image d'eux en train de se chamailler pour triche ou tout simplement défaite de l'un.

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, juste devant elle et prit sa main qu'il caressa du pouce, la couvant du regard.

- Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle sourit à cette question si anodine que seule la personne de Ron était capable de poser lors d'un rêve aussi étrange.

- Mal, Ron. Tu me manques… »

Il ferma les yeux, souriant toujours. Il apprécia sa réponse de longues secondes et rouvrit les yeux.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Mais tu sais, je ne suis jamais bien loin de toi. »

Elle parut surprise de cette annonce et l'interrogea du regard. Il rit doucement.

- Tu sais, la mort c'est pas si terrible que ça… C'est même plutôt cool ! Ok, tu t'emmerdes un peu au bout d'un moment mais presque pas ! Ils sont tous là bas. J'ai fait des rencontres étonnantes… »

- Mais où ça « là bas » ? » le questionna-t-elle, l'air soucieux. Ce rêve prenait vraiment une tournure trop… Réelle. Et puis pourquoi je suis ici ? C'est bien un rêve n'est ce pas Ron ? »

Elle était un peu paniquée.

- N'aies crainte, tu n'es pas morte. Nous sommes bien dans un rêve. « Là-bas » eh bien c'est… L'au delà dirons nous ! Nous ne lui donnons pas vraiment de nom en fait. C'est là où toutes les âmes vont lorsque le corps est mort. Tout le monde est là. J'ai vu Sirius, Cédric, Dumby et bien d'autres !

Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais tu fermais catégoriquement ton cerveau. C'était vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs, tu es la seule qui ait réagi ainsi. Je rends visite aux autres dès que je peux, mais toi c'était vraiment impossible. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant… Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'on ait réussi finalement. »

Hermione était complètement éberluée.

- Alors… Dieu existe vraiment ? »

- Quel dieu ? ! Nous sommes tout seuls ! Personne ne nous commande qu'est ce que tu crois ! Non… Là où nous sommes, il n'y pas de Dieu. »

Une pensée un peu débile traversa aussi l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Mais alors… Voldemort est aussi avec vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, désemparée.

Il rit.

- Mione, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien ! J'ai dit que c'était nos âmes qui se retrouvaient là bas. Voldy n'a plus d'âmes puisque nous avons détruit tous les Horcruxes ! Les années t'ont rendue stupide dis moi ! » dit-il riant toujours.

Elle tapa sur son épaule, la mine boudeuse.

- Te moque pas de moi, espèce de Peeves Junior ! »

Ils rirent ensemble. Ils se calmèrent rapidement et elle posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas changé depuis… Qui n'avait pas changé.

- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Ron… Je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »

Il se leva et la tira par la main pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui, après qu'il se soit assis dans le grand canapé rouge.

- Je suis directrice de Poudlard maintenant. »

- Je sais. »

- Et Harry s'est marié avec Ginny. »

- Oui, il me l'a dit. »

- Elle est enceinte tu sais ? »

Elle jouait tranquillement avec un petit fil dépassant du t-shirt de Ron, respirant son odeur réconfortante.

- Hm… »

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler. Hermione savait que ce rêve était spécial et que rien ne pourrait l'en tirer à part la volonté du rouquin. Cela la tranquillisait car elle voulait lui racontait pleins de choses. Qu'il sache tout en détail.

Il passait doucement sa main sur sa tempe, écartant les cheveux de son visage avec lenteur.

- J'ai retrouvé Malfoy. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Ah oui ? Et ? »

- Et je voulais le tuer, mais il m'a capturée avant que j'en ai le temps. »

- Ah. Et alors… ? »

- Il m'a torturée pendant environ une semaine, puis bizarrement, il a changé complètement de comportement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il a arrêté et depuis, ça va beaucoup mieux entre nous… Pour tout te dire… Je crois que… Je me rends compte que… Que je l'aime. »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle leva vers lui des yeux effarés, cherchant les mots qui pourraient rattraper son erreur.

- Calme-toi Mione… Il n'y a aucun soucis. Je suis même plutôt content que tu te sois enfin rendue à l'évidence. »

Hermione n'écouta que d'une oreille ce qu'il lui chuchota. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis, qu'elle ne trouva pas.

- Ron, est ce que tu fais brûler du Véritasérum en encens ? » le menaça-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Hermione, réfléchis ! Tu es dans un rêve, pourquoi irais-tu mentir dans un rêve ! C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs ! Tu peux faire cracher des choses aux gens, qu'ils pensaient emporter dans leur tombe ! J'ai appris des choses que même mes frères seraient choqués d'entendre… »

- Mais Ron, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je ne veux pas l'aimer. C'est toi… C'est toi que je dois aimer. »

- Que tu _dois_ aimer. Voilà, tout est dit. Tu as parfaitement compris maintenant. »

- Comment ça ? Détrompes-toi, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce charabia … »

- Eh bien… Ce que je vais dire ne remet pour moi absolument pas en cause le fait que tu aies pu m'aimer. Mais je pense Hermione, que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé. Comme tu aimes Draco, j'entends. Tu m'aimais parce que c'était écrit quelque part. Les deux meilleurs amis du héros doivent se mettre ensemble et former une belle et grande famille ! Tu t'étais mis ça dans la tête et ne voulait en sortir. Aveugle comme tu étais, tu n'as pas vu ton amour pour Malfoy, alors que nous tous l'avions remarqué. Et pourtant vous étiez discrets. Vous retrouviez en secret pendant vos heures libres sans que personne ne le sache. Tout son être hurlait son amour pour toi, et toi tu as fait mine de ne rien entendre, tu ne voulais pas entendre. Et tu t'es « forcée » à m'aimer. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il la stoppa d'un geste de la main. Je le sais Hermione, n'essaie pas de te justifier, c'est quelque chose que j'avais acceptée bien avant de mourir. Je t'aime énormément Hermione. D'amour. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Je voulais ton bonheur… Alors, oui, bien sûr, j'aurais pu t'en parler, te faire comprendre que tu te trompais de chemin, mais tu semblais tellement déterminée à ne pas ouvrir les yeux que j'ai cru… J'ai cru que je pourrais profiter encore un peu de nous deux, de nos moments ensemble et de te laisser te découvrir toute seule, sans te choquer. Hélas, ça n'a pas tout à fait marcher comme je le pensais. Ce malheureux petit contre temps qu'a été ma mort a… A tout démoli. Comme on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine et tu as haï Malfoy. Tu as sombré. Je te jure que je t'aurais giflée si j'avais pu ! Tu t'es laissée aller. Tu n'as plus mangé, plus dormi, tu t'es drogué avec ces satanés médicaments moldus qui tiennent éveillé et rendent un peu moins triste. Là j'ai été fâché contre toi. Au lieu d'honorer ma mort en étant enfin heureuse pour de bon, tu as fait n'importe quoi. C'est là que j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt, avant que tout cela ne dégénère. »

- Tu aurais pu vivre… »

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je pense. Je me fiche d'être mort Hermione, j'ai été heureux et je le suis toujours ! La mort est apaisant, tu ne ressens plus les sentiments mauvais, tu n'es qu'amour et bienveillance et ne vois que de l'amour et de la bienveillance autour de toi… Je te jure que je suis bien, voir même mieux, ainsi. Non, ce que je pense en disant cela, c'est que tu aurais pu être heureuse sans passer par toutes ces épreuves trop lourdes à portes, si je t'avais tout dit sur Malfoy. C'est la seule chose que je regrette dans cette histoire. »

- Oh Ron ! »

Elle éclata en sanglot contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle était si heureuse de l'entendre dire ces choses. Elle n'y croyait pas !

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je regrette tellement tout ce que je t'ai fait ! J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'aimer comme il se devait, comme tu le méritais… Je suis désolée Ron… Désolée… »

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la berça avec douceur. Elle pleura longtemps contre lui. Elle avait tout raté ! N'avait rien réussi. N'avait fait que détruire ceux qu'elle aimer.

- Tout est de ma faute ! Absolument tout ! Je suis conne et butée ! Je suis cruelle… »sanglota-t-elle sur son t-shirt. Je me croyais plus intelligente que tout le monde et n'ai même pas vu que je faisais le mal autour de moi. Si tu as souffert, c'est à cause de moi. Si tu es mort, c'est à cause de moi. Si Draco est à moitié dingue, c'est à cause de moi ! Je ne fais rien de bien… »

- La… Calme-toi ma belle… Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. »

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler ses sanglots et de se calmer. D'un réflexe enfantin, elle planta son pouce dans sa bouche en reniflant brusquement. Ron pouffa.

- Je confirme, c'est vraiment excellent de pouvoir s'incruster dans les rêves des gens ! Regarde-toi, on dirait une gamine de cinq ans ! »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux, caressant son nez avec on index comme elle en avait effectivement l'habitude étant petite. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur son gros ventre et voulut quand même éclaircir la question, ôtant son doigt de sa bouche.

- Ron… ? »

- Hm… ? »

- Pourquoi je suis enceinte dans ce rêve ? »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement.

- A ce que je sache, vous avez fait l'amour sans vous protéger… Ton subconscient fantasme, rien de plus. »

Elle sourit à son tour. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Malfoy.

- Je l'aime tellement tu sais ? Enfin… Ca ne te dérange pas que je dise cela ? »

- Non au contraire… Parle moi de lui un peu. »

Les prunelles dorées brillèrent immédiatement à l'évocation du sujet.

- J'aime tout chez lui. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son front, ses cheveux… Son corps en entier à vrai dire. Et puis… Ce regard qu'il a pour moi… Que je n'ai jamais réussi à déchiffrer mais qui chamboule tout en moi. Et puis… Son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprir… Ce côté un peu dangereux qu'il a et en même temps cet élan protecteur… Je l'aime Ron. Mais… Lui. M'aime-t-il encore… ? »

Elle avait posé cette question sans attendre de réponse de quiconque, mais à son grand étonnement, Ron réagit. Gigotant en dessous d'elle, il lui répondit, mal à l'aise.

- Si… Il t'aime c'est sûr. »

- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il gigota un peu plus.

- Je le sais c'est tout. »

Elle se redressa vivement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas déconner avec ce genre de chose.

Et elle lut ce qu'elle voulait savoir dans son regard fuyant.

- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu es allé le voir ? ! »

- Bon, ben je te le dis pas alors. »

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? ! rugit-elle presque, saisissant son col.

- Ben que veux-tu qu'il m'ait dit pardi ?! »

- Ron, je ne rigole pas ! Accouche. »

Sous la menace des griffes de la lionne, Ron déglutit péniblement et finit par avouer.

- Eh bien… Il m'a dit que jamais il n'avait cessé de t'aimer, non sans avoir dans un premier temps essayer de me jarreter de son rêver d'ailleurs… Comme toi, il m'a dit toute la vérité, puisqu'il n'avait en quelques sortes pas le choix, et m'a avoué quelque chose qui m'a un peu troublé je dois dire… »

- De quoi s'agit-il ? » le supplia-t-elle, buvant littéralement ses paroles.

- Il m'a dit qu'une… Qu'une partie de lui t'aimer à en devenir dingue mais que… Que l'autre t'en voulait tellement et était tellement en colère qu'elle voulait te faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il a dit ça… Il n'a pas tellement de raison de t'en vouloir je trouve. Mais bon… Je ne connais finalement peut être pas tout de l'histoire. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne rien dire, ce n'était pas mentir pas vrai… ? Hein… ?

Elle ne voulait pas que Ron sache vraiment tout, pas pour elle. Mais pour lui. Il était en paix, qu'il le reste.

Elle fut soudain soufflée par une sensation très étrange d'aspiration. Elle regarda Ron, effrayée. Elle se sentait comme tirée de l'intérieur par une force invisible et ce n'était pas très agréable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ron ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

- Peut être que Malfoy essaye de te réveiller… »

Elle s'accrocha au t-shirt du jeune homme.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller maintenant… »

- N'y va pas alors. »

Elle se détendit, comprenant que seuls elle ou Ron pouvaient la laisser partir.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir et que seule toi peut me dire… »

Elle lui jeta un regard ou perçaient l'interrogation et l'inquiétude.

- Le jour où je suis mort… Tu te souviens du moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés ? Tu étais blessée et… »

- Oui je me souviens parfaitement de tout. » répondit-elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Il prit une grande aspiration.

- Je me suis toujours demandé… Quand tu étais prostrée dans ton coin, complètement effondrée de ne voir revenir personne, qui attendais-tu réellement ? Lui ou moi ? »

Elle gigota, ne s'attendant pas à cette question qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je sais que j'ai été euphorique en te voyant arriver. J'étais vraiment heureuse que tu sois en vie et que… Que tu me prennes dans tes bras, tout ça… Mais… C'est vrai que j'étais inquiète au sujet de Draco. Je vous attendais tous les deux à vrai dire. Je me faisais du soucis pour vous deux et je ne réalise que trop tard que c'était pour des raisons bien différentes que ce que je croyais… »

- Merci d'avoir répondu franchement. » dit-il, stoïque.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

- Malfoy essaye-t-il toujours de te réveiller ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, recherchant cette sensation bizarre qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop tarder Mione. Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite dans la réalité qu'ici. Il doit être dix heures et cela fait deux heures là bas, que Draco a essayé de te réveiller. »

- Vraiment ? ! Mais c'est dingue ! Tu as raison, je devrais me bouger un peu ! »

Elle se leva et Ron en fit de même.

- Tu reviendras me voir hein, maintenant que je suis « débloquée »… ? »

- J'y compte bien ! J'ai envie de savoir comment tout cela va se finir… »

Ils s'enlacèrent longuement et Hermione déposa même un baiser apaisant sur les lèvres du roux qui lui sourit gentiment.

Elle s'écarta de lui et sembla soudain un peu confuse.

- Et euh… Comment je suis censée faire… ? »

Ron éclata de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil en claquant des doigts.

Elle se sentit alors complètement aspirée et la Salle Commune, ainsi que Ron disparurent.

Elle ouvrit donc les yeux lentement, le rire de Ron résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Elle se redressa, très en forme. Elle avait rarement aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Un poids immense venait de lui être retiré des épaules et elle se sentait aussi légère qu'un troupeau de Vélanes. Mais elle trouva le lit vide. Elle comprit qu'elle avait failli se réveiller lorsque Draco l'avait enlevé de son torse pour la poser sur l'autre place. Elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur la langue et sentit une vague de bonheur la parcourir. Elle sauta joyeusement du lit et attrapa la première fringue qui lui tomba sous la main. Une chemise déjà portée par Draco, encore imbibée de son odeur. Elle enfouit son visage dedans quelques secondes puis se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine. Là, elle trouva en rougissant un petit déjeuner qui avait l'air d'avoir été fraîchement servi. Elle continua son chemin, désireuse de trouver Draco d'ici les plus brefs délais. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, parcourant la maison en trottinant. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle resta planté au milieu du hall d'entrée quelques minutes, complètement désorientée. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher, par Merlin ? !

Cependant, son ventre la rappela rapidement à l'ordre, lui faisant comprendre que LUI ne comptait pas du tout se mettre à la diète et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche encore longtemps.

Elle retourna donc dans la cuisine, un peu déçue, et s'installa devant son copieux repas. Elle souleva la grande tasse de café et but une gorgée pensivement. Ses yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir particulièrement devant elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'au cerveau, elle crachait le liquide brun devant elle, empoignant fiévreusement le papier qu'elle ne remarquait que maintenant, caché sous sa tasse. Les premières lignes ne lui avaient déjà pas plu, mais alors qu'elle parcourait les mots écris par Draco, ses yeux s'assombrirent pour finir par s'embuer de larmes qui coulèrent tout aussi rapidement sur ses joues. Elle hurla de rage et de dépit, froissant la lettre de toutes ses forces et la lançant à travers la cuisine. Elle s'effondra sur la table, renversant tout autour d'elle, et pleura, violemment secouée de soubresauts.

A suivre... Ôô

* * *

**Hinhin... (rire jaune)**

**Vous allez quand même pas me tuer pour de vrai hein ? Promis je me dépêche !! **

**Sur ce, une dernière clope et hop ! AU PIEU LES MOUTARDS !**

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

**Putaiiiiiiiiiiiin chuis à la bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee !! Chuis désolééééééééééée ! C'est un mini chapitre de merde, qui va servir à quelque chose mais vous ne saurez à quoi que dans minimum deux semaines... Jsuis une merde... Nan mais dites le ! Dites le ! Je le sais d'façon...**

**Il est 3h03 du mat, je m'envole pour l'espagne dans exactement 5h... Donc je suis une fois de plus désolée mes ptits lapins en sucre, mais vous n'aurez que ça à vous mettre sous la dent pour l'instant. Je vais essayer de faire mes brouillons là bas, mais je vous garantie rien car l'appelle de la piscine, ca pardonne pas et personne n'y échappe... Donc voilou, je promets rien, mais je vais essayer ! **

**Pas de réponse aux reviews une fois de plus, jvous ldis, chuis une merde... Je gère pas du tout je sais, mais c'est ma nature, qu'y voulez vous...? En tout cas, sachez que je vous oublie pas et que je répondrai dès que j'aurai un moment de libre. **

**GROS GROS GROS GROS bisous à vous et à dans pas si longtemps que ça, hein ?:D**

**Pop' ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Mon petit ange,_

_Je suis un lâche, je sais. Mais je dois partir. Sortir définitivement de ta vie que j'ai déjà assez gâchée comme ça. Tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais. Ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme, ma mort. Tu es imprégnée dans tout mon être, dans chaque instant. Je t'aime plus que tout, saches le une bonne fois pour toutes, malgré tous les actes que j'ai pu commettre qui prouveraient le contraire. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir t'aimer pour l'éternité, t'avoir à mes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Que tu portes mes enfants et que nous puissions enfin être heureux. Mais j'ai compris cette nuit que je n'étais vraiment pas celui qui était destiné à tenir cette place dans ton cœur. Tu as rêvé de lui. Tu as prononcé son nom avec douceur comme jamais tu n'aurais pu prononcer le mien. Tu l'aimes encore et toujours et je réalise que je ne saurai jamais le remplacer car il était l'élu et pas moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu me l'avouer, car l'espoir que tu éveillais en moi chaque jour, éblouissait cette rumeur sombre pour la rejeter dans un recoin de ma tête. Tu ne pouvais pas l'aimer plus que moi, c'était impossible ! Lui qui ne voyait jamais rien, qui ne savait pas t'aimer comme tu le méritais ! Comme je l'ai haï d'avoir su conquérir ton cœur sans le moindre effort alors que je trimais pour t'atteindre. Je l'ai haï d'inspirer chez moi cette envie, cette jalousie, sentiments qui chez moi n'étaient pas les bienvenus compte tenu de mon « petit problème »..._

_Depuis que tu m'as retrouvé, je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie : que je te raconte le jour de sa mort. Je lis encore aujourd'hui dans tes yeux, cette incompréhension sur ce geste. _

_Ainsi, je vais le faire. Je n'omettrai aucun détails et espère que, peut être, ta haine envers moi sera atténuée. Je vais te raconter comment j'ai tué Ronald Weasley. _

_Comme tu dois t'en souvenir clairement, c'était le jour de la bataille finale. Je me suis réveillé seul ce matin là et savait déjà au fond de moi que quelque chose de capital allait survenir en ce sombre jour, outre la victoire d'un des deux camps. Cela faisait déjà un mois que tu ne dormais plus avec moi. Un mois que j'avais commis la seconde pire chose de ma vie. Un mois que je t'avais perdue. Oh, je sais bien que tu as tout fait pour que je ne souffre pas, car tu savais que je ne me contrôlais pas lorsque c'est arrivé. Mais ton regard affichait chaque jour un peu plus, la distance qui nous séparait et ne cessait de s'agrandir. Aussi, je n'étais pas étonné de ne pas te voir à mes côtés dans le lit. _

_Ce que j'ai vu ce jour dépasse l'entendement et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à être resté profondément choqué par ces scènes de violence. Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as jamais sue pour la simple raison que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler. Mon père est mort. Et j'ai assisté à sa mort. J'étais dans les couloirs, en train de me battre contre je ne sais quel Auror (tu n'avais pas réussi à me faire passer du bon côté, tu te souviens ?). J'étais en difficulté, l'autre avait largement l'avantage sur moi et je commençais à m'épuiser. Alors qu'il lançait un millième sort de mort que je m'apprêtais à éviter à nouveau de justesse, une voix m'a interpelé. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Weasley, au bout du couloir. Ce salaud, il avait fait ça pour me divertir, détourner quelques secondes mon attention de mon adversaire. Quelques secondes de trop. J'ai juste eu le temps de tourner la tête pour voir un éclair vert se diriger vers moi. Je me suis dit « Ca y est mon vieux, tu vas mourir ». Et puis tout s'est passé très vite. Quelqu'un s'est placé devant moi pour me protéger. Cette personne a été frappée de plein fouet par le sort et s'est écroulée à mes pieds. Profitant de l'instant d'hébétude de l'Auror, je me suis jeter sur l'occasion et l'ai tué froidement. Il n'y avait plus personne dans ce couloir à part moi et les deux cadavres. J'ai quand même voulu voir le visage de mon sauveur. C'était lui. C'était... Papa. C'est étrange, mais ce mot m'est plus naturel depuis que je l'ai découvert sous son masque de Mangemort. Il m'a sauvé la vie, tu te rends compte mon ange ? Il m'aimait peut être un peu finalement. _

_Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pleurer sa mort, il fallait que je te retrouve. Je me suis donc lancé à ta recherche._

_Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les couloirs, seuls les cadavres encombraient le sol poussiéreux. Je me suis dit à juste titre que ce devait être fini. J'ai donc couru. Longtemps. M'attendant à te découvrir morte à chaque détour, l'angoisse me coupant le souffle. J'avais tellement peur, j'étais complètement paniqué. _

_Et puis j'ai entendu des cris annonçant la fin de la bataille, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses disciples. Il ne valait mieux pas que je me fasse remarquer. C'est là que j'ai entendu ta voix, non loin de moi. Tu pleurais. Mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et sans faire attention à ce qu'on me voit ou non, j'ai accéléré. J'ai débouché dans le couloir où tu trouvais. Tu pleurais oui. Mais de joie. Dans les bras de Weasley et tu l'embrassais. Tu étais heureuse de le revoir. J'ai réalisé avec amertume que tu ne t'étais fait du souci que pour lui. Mon cœur a arrêté de battre. J'aurais voulu mourir à cet instant. _

_Et puis la haine est montée en moi et m'a submergé. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais confronté à des sentiments trop forts pour mon âme, j'ai été aveuglé par la rage et me suis laisser envahir sans combattre, par cette envie, ce besoin de faire le mal autour de moi. Sans pouvoir, ni essayer de me contrôler, j'ai tendu ma baguette devant moi. Oh oui, je vous détestais. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être heureux ! Pas devant moi qui n'avait jamais réussi à l'être réellement ! Pas après que j'ai enfin compris que je n'étais rien pour toi ! _

_Rien qu'en y repensant, je dois me battre pour que l'Autre ne se réveille pas. _

_J'ai croisé ton regard. Ton sourire s'est immédiatement effacé à ma vue tandis que le mien naissait, toujours plus cruel. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de prononcer le sort. Il est parti tout seul, tant ma haine était puissante. Weasley est tombé et tu as hurlé. Mais j'étais déjà parti. Ton cri m'a suivi loin dans le château, me transperçant jusqu'aux entrailles. Plus je courais, plus la colère s'éteignait et laissait mon esprit analyser ce que je venais de faire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Alors j'ai laissé mon instinct me guider et ne me suis arrêté que devant la Salle sur Demande. Sans trop réfléchir à ce que je voulais, je suis passé trois fois devant et me suis engouffré sans demander mon reste dedans, par la minuscule porte qui s'était dessinée. _

_Je me suis retrouvé dans un lieu très étrange. L'endroit était très exsangue et confiné. Et tout n'était que plumes. C'était... Comme si j'étais entré dans un énorme oreiller. Et je flottais au dessus du sol Hermy. Il n'y avait plus d'apesanteur, j'étais léger comme... Une plume tiens. _

_La lumière était faible et douce et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mécaniquement, j'ai sorti quelques fioles vides que j'avais par bonheur dans ma poche et ai entrepris de me vider la tête, retirant absolument tous mes souvenirs, qu'ils aient un rapport ou non avec ma souffrance. TOUS. _

_Je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même, comme un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère et me suis endormi sur le champ, les poches remplies de ma vie. La suite n'est pas bien intrigante. Je me suis réveillé des jours plus tard, ai retrouvé la mémoire et suis parti, quittant l'école pour toujours. Il n'y avait plus personne et je pus même transplaner, les sortilèges ayant été brisés lors de la bataille. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire, j'ai erré quelques temps et me suis finalement installé dans ce vieux manoir où tu te trouves actuellement. _

_Ce que j'ai fait n'est en aucun cas pardonnable entièrement. Je sais bien que quoique je fasse, il restera toujours en toi cette rancœur. Mais je n'ai plus envie de me cacher derrière mes foutues circonstances atténuantes. _

_Hermione, ce soir je vais mourir et cela pour toi. Je m'en irai avec le sourire en sachant que cette issue est celle du pardon. Car oui, je te fais promettre à ton insu que tu me pardonneras. C'est un peu te forcer la main, mais c'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Ma dernière volonté dira-t-on. _

_Et puis je voulais te dire merci. Les années à Poudlard passées en ta compagnie ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie, malgré les épreuves que je t'ai fait endurer et jamais je ne saurai te rendre ce que tu m'as donné. Tu es et tu as toujours été la seule à me comprendre et à m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. Tu as été mon soleil, mon étoile, ma flamme. Ma raison d'être. Sans toi, ce que je m'apprête à faire ce soir aurait été commis bien plus tôt. J'aimerais que tu ne gardes de moi que le souvenir de cette soirée ensemble, le reste ne doit plus compter. _

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

_Et je t'aime. _

_D.M._

_Ps : bon appétit mon amour, je crois me souvenir que c'est ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner. En espérant ne pas m'être trompé..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Après une demi-heure de larmes intensives, Hermione se calma un peu et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il fallait se ressaisir. Elle ramassa la lettre et la relut attentivement, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant l'aider.

Car elle avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer sa chance cette fois. Elle allait se battre pour être enfin heureuse. Et au diable toutes les conventions ! Au diable le passé ! Elle était libre maintenant.

Soulevée par une hargne terrible, elle se rua à l'étage en vociférant. Il pensait s'en sortir comme ça... Ils étaient d'accords sur au moins un point : c'était un lâche. On n'allait pas l'avoir comme ça la petite lionne. Non, cette fois, c'était elle qui déciderait de sa vie, et non la société.

- PAUVRE CON ! TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE CON DRACO MALFOY ! »

Elle déboula dans la chambre comme une furie et entama une fouille avancée des lieux. Elle commença par retourner les tiroirs de la commode, les étagères de l'armoire, les draps du lit, le matelas... Tout allait y passer. Absolument tout. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle passa ses mains sur tous les murs, chaque pierre ayant droit à sa manipulation. Elle palpa ensuite chaque dalle du sol, chaque jointure avec minutie. Puis vint le tour de la cheminée, dont elle examina chaque recoin attentivement, laissant glisser ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de pierre blanche.

Et enfin, elle trouva quelque chose, un rugissement retentissant sortant du fond de sa gorge.

Elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien, nom d'une pipe ensorcelée !

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait touché une dalle située sur le derrière du manteau, celle-ci avait bougé dans un grondement sourd, dévoilant à force de mécanique roulante magiquement mise en marche, une sorte de petit dressing qui ne contenait pourtant pas vraiment des vêtements.

Elle s'avança un peu à l'intérieur, regardant avec stupeur le nombre d'objets qui étaient stockés dans ce petit recoin. De nombreux livres de magie noire étaient soigneusement rangés sur des étagères ainsi qu'un bon nombre de petits gadgets sans doute eux aussi ensorcelés. Elle fit encore quelques pas, réalisant que l'endroit n'était pas si petit et posa les yeux sur un objet qui lui était bien connu...

* * *

**... NE ME TUEZ PAS PAR PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! JE VEUX VIIIIIIIIIIIIVRE !! JE VEUX VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVargh...**

**( D'un autre côté, si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais le fin mot de l'histoire...ôÔ Alors...? On change d'avis ?:D )**

**BEUUUUUUUUUUSOUUUUS !!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Heyhey les p'tits gens ! Une fois de plus, je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, le yéti me veut couchée à 23h... (que tu dis mon petit yéti, que tu dis !)**

**Donc je vous laisse avec ce petit bout de chapitre qui aurait du être plus long mais que j'ai préféré arrêter là pour pouvoir publier. J'vous fait de gros bisous et vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite, qui ne va vraiment pas tarder, je vous le promets :) **

**Bonne lectuuuuuure !!**

**Pop' toute bronzée :D !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Dans le fond de la petite pièce se dressait une énorme Pensine, dont la taille dépassait largement celle qui occupait son bureau, à Poudlard. Au dessus du bassin, où l'eau remuait doucement, réagissant à son approche, étaient disposées une multitude de petites fioles sur des étagères de verre. Chacune était minutieusement étiquetée. Souvent d'une date, parfois d'un nom ou d'un lieu particulier.

Elle parcourut chaque rayon avec attention, sans chercher quelque chose de particulier.

Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient datés entre 80 et 90. L'enfance de Draco...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu en parler avec elle, détournant à chaque fois la conversation vers son enfance à elle ou bien un sujet complètement différent.

Elle était pourtant convaincue que cela l'aurait beaucoup aidé d'en parler, car pour elle, le problème ne pouvait venir que de cette période de sa vie.

24 janvier 1983.

13 mars 1985.

27 avril 1986...

Comment pouvait-il avoir des souvenirs aussi lointains et précis ?! C'était purement incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait su ressortir autre chose qu'une image ou un flash datant de ses trois ans !

Elle allait se saisir d'un des flacons lorsqu'elle stoppa son geste et recula légèrement. Avait-elle seulement le droit de faire cela ? Violer ainsi l'intimité du blond alors que celui-ci s'évertuait à enterrer ses secrets au plus profond d'un manoir écossais : tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait toujours beaucoup respecté le silence qu'une personne posait sur sa vie. Pourquoi changer maintenant ?

Elle trépigna d'envie, rongée par le désir de découvrir son blondinet en culotte courte, posté à quatre pattes. Elle céda finalement à la tentation et déboucha une fiole étiquetée 4 juin 1981. Draco étant né début janvier, il devait être âgé d'un an et demi à peu près. Elle versa le liquide argenté dans la Pensine et remua du bout de son doigt, à défaut d'une baguette.

Elle disposa ensuite ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de marbre et plongea son visage dedans avec hésitation.

Un léger vertige l'envahit et elle se retrouva enfin dans un jardin.

L'endroit était ensoleillé et vert, elle s'y sentit étrangement bien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'émerveilla de la beauté paisible des lieux. A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un grand bâtiment vétuste mais élégant, comportant bon nombre de fenêtres et de portes dont l'une était ouverte, donnant sur ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

Sous ses pieds luisait une vaste étendue d'herbe bien grasse et quelques arbres offraient une ombre fraîche à qui aurait trop chaud.

Des cris se firent entendre et elle se retourna pour voir arriver trois silhouettes. Deux grandes et une petite.

Elle devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle les regardait s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, riant tous les trois.

Lucius Malfoy avait les cheveux plus courts et son visage était méconnaissable tant il semblait heureux. Il tenait la main de son fils, le soulevant dans les airs avec l'aide de sa compagne, qui tenait l'autre main de l'enfant.

Narcissa Malfoy était plus belle que jamais, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules que dénudait une longue et ample robe blanche.

Tout son être respirait le bonheur et la joie, alors qu'elle regardait son fils éclater de rire. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un tabouret, mais on voyait déjà briller dans ses yeux le même éclat malicieux que celui de sa mère. Ses cheveux, alors bouclés, étincelaient d'éclats dorés sous le soleil d'été. C'était un bambin absolument adorable dans sa petite salopette beige, ses grands yeux gris brillant gaiement alors qu'il s'élevait à nouveau dans les airs sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents.

Hermione se sentait tellement émue par cette scène ! Tout ne semblait que perfection. Comme si jamais rien n'aurait pu troubler cet instant paradisiaque.

Elle ravala un sanglot, s'écartant pour les laisser passer, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils ne la voyaient pas. Elle les suivit des yeux et, sentant que le souvenir se terminait là, imprégna bien cette image dans son esprit, preuve que Draco n'avait pas toujours été malheureux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit son visage de l'eau, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues qu'étirait un sourire ravi. Ce qu'elle avait vu étant sans nul doute une des plus belles scènes que l'on puisse voir. Le bonheur à l'état pur était quelque chose de rare et son cœur en était gonflé en cet instant.

Elle remit rêveusement la fiole à sa place, se demandant si elle voulait en voir plus : elle ne voulait pas tomber sur un souvenir plus triste.

Alors qu'elle regardait les étiquettes en réfléchissant, une pensée la foudroya sur place. Glissant de son petit nuage, elle rugit d'indignation. Draco était peut être mort en ce moment et elle perdait son temps à ces enfantillages. Comment pouvait-elle mettre cette idée de côté à ce point ?! Se giflant mentalement, elle décida qu'elle ne devait plus commettre d'écart de ce genre si elle voulait agir rapidement et efficacement.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un indice bordel ! Quelque chose qui puisse lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de le sauver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Et elle ne pensait pas trouver ici.

Elle allait sortir de la pièce quand une étagère attira son attention. Elle s'approcha et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant que le rayon lui-même était nommé « Hermione ».

Son regard glissa sur les fioles et atterrit sur les deux dernières qui dataient de cette année. Qui dataient d'il y avait un peu moins de deux semaines à vrai dire...

Elle serra les dents en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des deux souvenirs qu'il lui avait prélevés les premiers jours.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle comprit que l'indice qu'elle cherchait se trouvait devant elle. Elle s'empara du premier souvenir et fut plongée quelques secondes plus tard dans le passé.

Elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Draco. La fenêtre était entrouverte et mai gonflait les rideaux verts d'un souffle doux. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment sur la scène qui allait suivre. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec elle-même, quelques années plus tôt. La plus jeune semblait très en colère et Hermione sut qu'elle devait immédiatement cette affreux souvenirs. Oui, mais comment ?

Elle chercha un moyen à toute vitesse. Il NE FALLAIT PAS qu'elle reste. Draco arrivait déjà, lui aussi fou de rage. Il claqua brusquement la porte et obligea la jeune fille à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! De quel droit ?! » explosa-t-elle.

- Et toi pourquoi ne veux tu jamais rien comprendre ? Tu as entendu tout comme moi ce que cet abruti a dit ! Et tu comptes te laisser faire ?! »

- Contrairement à toi, je me fiche de ce peuvent bien penser ou dire les gens ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Draco. Ce pauvre garçon aurait pu mourir à cause de toi. »

Draco ferma les yeux quelques instants, se concentrant pour ne pas éclater de fureur. Hermione savait qu'il était à bout, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le pousse plus loin encore.

- Ce pauvre garçon, comme tu dis, a insinué des choses outrageusement fausses sur toi. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser passer ça, comme si je n'avais rien entendu ! »

- Mais il ne s'agissait même pas de toi ! Si j'avais voulu me défendre, si ses propos avaient eu la moindre importance à mes yeux, j'aurais tué cette petite enflure. En l'occurrence, ce qu'il a dit m'est passé au dessus de la tête et ne valait vraiment pas la peine que je m'excite sur lui. »

Draco se détourna vivement d'elle et lança son poing dans la porte.

Hermione, recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre, ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Elle voulait que cela cesse. Tout de suite.

- Hermione... Il a dit que tu avais... Fait une fellation à Weasley... Comment cela peut-il te « passer au dessus de la tête » ? » gronda-t-il contre le bois de la porte.

Elle ne répondit rien, baissant la tête. Observant ce silence, il se retourna lentement, le regard sombre.

- Hermione... C'est faux n'est ce pas ? »

Il la saisit par les poignets et la projeta contre lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Quand ? »

Elle détourna le regard mais il la serra un peu plus.

- Tu me fais mal... »

- QUAND ? »

- Le soir, après le match contre les Serpentards... »

- Putain de merde Hermione, tu l'as vraiment fait ?! »

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

- J'avais bu, je n'étais pas consciente de ce que je faisais... C'était une erreur mais je t'en prie... Ne lui fais pas de mal... »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Draco rugit de rage et poussa Hermione qui tomba aux pieds du lit, non loin de l'autre Hermione qui pleurait elle aussi.

Draco fit quelques pas dans la chambre, fulminant d'une colère contenue. Mais pour combien de temps ? Un grondement se fit entendre et Draco s'attrapa la tête, tout son être crispé et tremblant. Puis soudain, il se détendit et se redressa, le visage assombrit par la haine.

Hermione comprit qu'il était trop tard et attrapa sa baguette qu'elle tendit vers la porte pour la verrouiller, juste au moment où Draco tournait la poignée pour sortir. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, il s'avança lentement vers elle, menaçant.

- Laisse-moi sortir. Je vais le buter cet enfoiré. »

- Draco, je t'en supplie... Ce n'est pas sa faute... Il n'avait rien demandé... Je te jure, c'est moi... C'est moi... C'est moi qui suis responsable... Pas lui... Ne lui fais pas de mal... Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras... »

Elle pleurait à ses pieds, ses bras encerclant les longues jambes du blond comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de se déplacer.

- Tu es pitoyable Hermy, grinça-t-il tout en la saisissant par les épaules pour la relever. Il passa son doigt le long de sa mâchoire et remonta le menton pour l'enfoncer brusquement dans la bouche d'Hermione qui hoqueta de surprise. Tout ce que je voudrai tu dis... ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu et s'écarta de lui, paniquée.

- Tu n'y penses quand même pas... ? » murmura-t-elle, choquée.

- Oh si. Et bien plus que tu ne le crois. » ricana-t-il.

- Draco, s'il te plaît, pas ça... Tout mais pas ça... » sanglota-t-elle.

Draco éclata d'un rire de dément, se délectant des implorations de la jeune fille qu'il poussait déjà sur le lit sans hésiter.

Dans son coin, Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne regardait plus la scène depuis un bout de temps mais de ne parvenait pas à échapper aux voix, aux bruits...

Elle cherchait sans comprendre. Pourquoi lui avait-il prélevé ce souvenir ? C'était de la pure torture mentale ! Elle savait à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et que si c'était à refaire il ne commettrait bien évidemment pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avoir pardonné, qu'elle était prête à définitivement tourner cette page tâchée.

Hermione se redressa et regarda le lit.

C'était terminé.

Elle était recroquevillée sur les draps, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

Draco lui, était allongé sur le ventre, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de la jeune fille, son regard vide fixé sur le mur.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle s'accroupit devant son visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sans qu'il ne la voie pour autant. Il était en train de revenir à lui, ses pupilles reprenant une taille normale. Elle passa un doigt invisible sur sa joue et sourit tristement.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te pardonne Draco. Dis à ton futur que s'il fait la moindre connerie, je le tue une seconde fois. »

Elle se releva et se sentit partir, étrangement apaisée malgré la violence qu'elle venait de revivre.

Elle ré-atterrit dans la petite pièce et s'empara du second souvenir. Elle jeta celui flottait dans les eaux trouves de la Pensine par terre. Il n'était plus rien à présent. Rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle était remplie d'une énergie nouvelle. Une volonté de se battre contre toute épreuve. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite tandis qu'elle débouchait fébrilement la fiole. Elle était persuadée que c'était la bonne, qu'elle avait une chance de sauver Draco.

Elle plongea pour la troisième et dernière fois son visage dans l'eau.

C'était à première vue un souvenir datant de leur sixième année puisqu'elle se trouvait dans le Parc de Poudlard et que le Saule Cogneur n'était pas encore mort.

Il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine comme jamais, entourée d'une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes. La neige recouvrait toute la surface du parc ainsi que le dessus des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Elle remercia Merlin que la Pensine ne transmette que les images et les sons des souvenirs, car vêtue d'une simple chemise d'homme, elle serait morte de froid en quelques minutes.

Elle se vit arriver au bras de Draco.

Ils étaient tous deux emmitouflés dans une bonne quinzaine d'écharpes et se serraient l'un contre l'autre, marchant d'un bon pas.

- Plus vite Hermy, on va rater le début ! »

- Mais le début de quoi ? Aller Dray, dis-moi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des surprises... »

- Tu verras bien. Contentes toi de marcher plus vite et de te taire. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. »

Il lui sourit malicieusement, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais se laissa finalement submergée par cette joie qui émanait avec puissance du blond.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, la densité des arbres les protégeant du vent glacial. Ils marchèrent encore dix minutes et débouchèrent enfin sur une grande clairière que la lune, dans toute sa splendeur, éclairait d'une lumière presque mystique.

La brune interrogea son ami du regard, mais il se contenta de lui indiquer un endroit où s'installer, sur le côté. Elle s'assit en grelottant et se tassa sur elle-même.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit carré de tissu plié en 4 et l'agita dans les airs. Le tissa prit peu à peu de l'ampleur et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux enroulés dans l'immense cape chauffante. Elle était appuyée contre son torse et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, histoire de se « tenir chaud ».

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ce que je fais là, en pleine nuit et qui plus est, dans la forêt qui est comme son nom l'indique si clairement : interdite ? »

- Oui Hermy, ça vient... »

Il jeta un sort autour d'eux qui forma une bulle de protection. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione, respirant discrètement l'odeur de sa chevelure.

- Alors voilà... Ce soir est un grand soir. Tu as bien entendu connaissance de l'existence des Sombrals ? Quelle question. Bien sûr. Eh bien ce soir, et leur soir. Nous allons assister à la parade amoureuse des Sombrals, et à la naissance d'un nouveau membre. C'est un évènement très rare, il n'a lieu que tous les neuf ans. »

Hermione était complètement captivée par ce que lui chuchotait Draco à l'oreille et ne se préoccupa même pas de leurs joues qui se frôlaient à chaque inspiration.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cela... »

Une lueur de satisfaction brilla dans les iris du blond qui était heureux d'apprendre quelque chose à la fille la plus intelligente de toute l'école.

- C'est normal, les professeurs et les livres n'ont pas le droit de mentionner cette page de l'histoire des créatures magiques. La puissance dégagée lors de ce rituel est telle qu'elle peut faire de véritables miracles. Je te laisse donc imaginer à quel point ce serait dangereux si une personne mal intentionnée tombait sur cette information... »

- Mais comment l'as-tu su alors ? »

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas. Chacun avait ses secrets.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'interrompre le rituel revient à un suicide. Quiconque les approche à ce moment là, est voué à une mort certaine, tant leur fureur est grande. »

Elle tourna son visage pour lui faire face, interloquée.

- Mais c'est dangereux alors ! Il faut nous éloigner avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! »

Il rit doucement.

- Ne panique pas, il ne nous arrivera rien. Nous ne les dérangeons pas en ne faisant qu'observer. Il paraît que c'est l'un des plus beaux spectacles du monde magique... Nous allons en prendre plein la vue. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermy, je sais ce que je fais. »

Elle fut un peu rassurée et se détendit, laissant la chaleur de ce corps si proche se répandre en elle. Elle aurait pu s'endormir là.

- Ils arrivent. »

Elle sursauta et attrapa instinctivement la main de Draco, posée sur sa hanche, ne quittant pas une seconde des yeux les ombres que l'on voyait sortir par dizaine d'entre les troncs.

Elle frissonna contre lui.

Les Sombrals, enfin tous réunis, se placèrent en deux cercles au milieu de la clairière. Le pelage sombre luisait sous la lune, comme s'ils l'avaient ciré pour l'occasion. Hermione trouva ces animaux en fin de compte très beau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu vraiment les regarder tant leur signification la troublait. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il devait être dur d'être lié à la mort comme l'étaient ces bêtes. Mais en cet instant, elles n'avaient plus rien de pitoyable ou d'écœurant. Elles apparaissaient dans toute leur grandeur et leur dignité et Hermione s'émerveilla devant tant de grâce.

Les Sombrals restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques secondes, comme réunissant leurs forces. Puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement. Ceux du cercle extérieur, qui devaient être les mâles, tapèrent le sol de leurs pattes avant et les femelles du cercle intérieur firent de même avec leurs pattes arrière.

De plus en plus vite, la terre giclant sous leurs sabots aiguisés. La musique qu'ils produisaient atteint les jeunes gens au plus profond de leur être et ils tentèrent chacun de se convaincre mentalement que les larmes qui emplissaient leurs yeux et le tremblement qui les agitait, étaient dues au froid.

Puis les créatures cassèrent les cercles et se lancèrent toutes au galop dans une danse effrénée qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Tellement rapide qu'ils eurent du mal à suivre les mouvements effectués. Et cette musique, toujours aussi présentes à laquelle s'était ajoutée une sorte de mélodie qu'on aurait cru sortie d'une flûte traversière. Un son très sauvage, doux et pourtant si pénétrant...

Et soudain toutes les créatures s'arrêtèrent dans un même mouvement et braquèrent leurs ailes vers le centre de la clairière.

La musique stoppa elle aussi et on entendit alors un son venant de nulle part, une résonnance très profonde et grave. Les ailes commencèrent à battre en harmonie et de longs hennissements s'élevèrent.

Ils durent fermer les yeux tant la lumière les éblouit. Une boule argentée était désormais suspendue au dessus du sol, rappelant de façon troublante l'astre solaire lui-même, mais en bien plus petit.

- Une étoile... » souffla Hermione, les yeux pétillants.

Et puis la lumière disparut, les replongeant dans la semi obscurité de la nuit. Les Sombrals avaient replié leurs ailes et recouvert complètement la boule de feu. Toute l'intensité magique retomba et un calme divin prit place sous la lune.

Enfin, les grands animaux s'écartèrent, tout doucement, la tête inclinée vers le sol.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent ce que l'étoile avait apporté. Au milieu d'un tas de cendres encore fumant, un tout petit Sombral tentait de se tenir sur ses pattes encore maladroites, couinant doucement. Deux adultes du groupe relevèrent la tête et s'avancèrent rapidement vers le bébé pour le soutenir du bout de leurs museaux.

Peu à peu, le troupeau se dissipa et les nouveaux parents s'éloignèrent lentement vers la forêt, accompagnés de leur petit.

Et puis ce fut fini.

Hermione fut aspirée hors du souvenir et se retrouva, un peu hébétée, de nouveau dans le manoir.

Sortant de sa transe, elle poussa un rugissement de victoire.

Elle le tenait son indice ! Et quel indice !

* * *

**Je me suis pas relue, pas le temps... Vous pardonnerez mes fautes, par pitié. N'vous aime :)**


	18. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

** "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo" **

**Salut salut !**

**Hé non, désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... **

**Je profite juste de ce petit moment de répit pour m'excuser du retard que je prends à publier la suite. J'ai deux excuses :D **

**1°) J'ai du négocier avec mes parents pour qu'ils ne réinstallent pas ce foutu logiciel qui limite mon temps d'ordi à très pas beaucoup. Après maintes négociations donc, j'ai réussi à éviter le pire en échange de quoi, je n'ai accès à mon ordinateur chéri qu'après le repas... Soit de 21h30 à 23h grand maximum. Ok, j'aurais le temps de taper mon truc, mais comprenez que je n'ai pas non plus que ça dans ma vie... **

**2°) J'ai énoooooooormément de boulot. Je rentre en première cette année (première L), et croule sous les dissertations et les essais :'( ... Heureusement j'adore ça, mais cela me laisse très peu de temps pour mes petites affaires, surtout le week-end, où les profs s'en donnent à cœur joie... :O**

**Donc voilà, je vais vraiment essayer de publier cette semaine, quitte à enfreindre le règlement (mon père, qui travaille chez moi et qui peut donc me surveiller, part à Montréal mardi. C'est la teuf' les mecs :D) ... **

**Vous vous direz peut être que j'aurais pu avancer un peu dans mon tapage de chapitre au lieu de vous emmerder avec cette article qui ne sert à rien, mais figurez vous que j'avais oublié mon manuscrit dans mon casier ce week-end... (vous comprenez maintenant à quel boulet vous avez à faire...) **

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, si mes calculs sont exacts ! Il y aura un épilogue aussi, ne vous inquiétez point mes petits amis :) Je répondrai aussi à toutes mes reviews en retard, parce que bon, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, ça se fait pas de pas répondre aux gentilles reviews qui me font _affreusement plaisir_, je vous jure (j'ai même parf... bon ok ****_souvent_****, la larme à l'œil) !**

**Je vous présente encore mes plus humbles excuses et vous fais d'énormes bisouuuuuuuuuus !**

**Pop' !**


	19. Chapter 16

**Hoy hoy ! Je profite d'une journée de grande faiblesse physique (qui m'oblige à rester à la maison, si si j'vous jure !) pour vous publier ENFIN, le dernier chapitre de Docteur Draco, Mister Malfoy... C'est dur hein... Je peux vous l'assurer ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la fin, c'est aussi pour ca que j'ai mis autant de temps. Bien entendu, il reste encore un épilogue, comme promis, qui arrivera... Quand il arrivera !:D **

**Et comme promis aussi, je vais répondre aux reviews, puisque j'ai ENFIN du temps pour le faire... (j'vous jure, j'vais finir par péter un câble avec tous ces devoirs...)**

**DONC !**

**Roze Potter**** : J'aurais pu te répondre en direct, mais bon... Bref ! Merci pour ta gentillesse et ta compréhension, c'est vrai que tout ça, c'est pas facile tous les jours ! Mais bon... Y'a plus malheureuse que moi je pense. En espérant que cette fin te plaise. Gros bisouuus !**

**Hamataroo**** : Je sens que tu vas bouder... Ca va être la happy end que tu attendais, mais c'en est une quand on y pense... 'Fin bon tu comprendras bien quand tu liras ! En tout cas merci d'avoir toujours été présente avec tes reviews trop mignonnes. Gros bisous à toi :)**

**Papillon bleue**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait hypeeeeeeeer plaisir. Tout ce qu'un auteur aimerait entendre s'y trouvait :D 'Suis aussi vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise et espère que la fin ne te décevra pas trop... Gros gros bisous !**

**Phoebe**** : ... Alala Phoebe... Que dire ? A part que tu as été la lumière de cette histoire, que grâce à tes reviews de ouf, je n'ai pas oublié des éléments capitaux dans ma fic, que t'es une grande lectrice (et une grande écrivaine aussi, j'en suis sûre et certaine) dont l'esprit critique et la précision de l'expression m'étonneront toujours et que t'es vraiment la meilleure ... Je te remercierais jamais assez. Gros bisouuus !!**

**Celewyn**** : Petite lectrice bien sympathique que tu es, fraîche et gentille comme je les aime :D Voilà la fin de l'histoire, en espérant que cela te plaise :) gros bisous !**

**Storii**** : Tu vas me détester encore plus ma petite, prépare ta hache et tes briques :D**

**/!\**

**OH ! ET TRES IMPORTANT, J'AI INCRUSTE UNE CHANSON A LA FIN ! C'EST _MYSTERIES_ de BETH GIBBONS. JE VOUS PREVIENDRAI QUAND IL FAUDRA LA METTRE EN ROUTE.**

**/!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Sans perdre une minute, elle se rua dans la chambre et empoigna son sac à main, restitué par Draco, pour y farfouiller fébrilement.

Elle en sortit un pantalon à sa taille qu'elle enfila rapidement, sa paire de Converse et sa veste en cuir. Tout en se préparant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec admiration que Draco était un génie d'organisation. Mais un détail la préoccupait. Ses doutes s'étaient justifiés, lorsqu'après vérification, elle avait pu constater qu'en effet, ce soir, cela ferait exactement neuf ans que la cérémonie avait eu lieu. Simple coïncidence ou projet depuis longtemps planifié ? Se elle n'avait pas rêvé de Ron, se serait-il tout de même retiré pour mourir ?

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et nota avec effarement qu'il était déjà 22h30.

D'après ses souvenirs, la naissance avait lieu aux alentours de minuit, ce qui lui laissait assez de temps si tout se déroulait sans encombre, mais au contraire très peu en cas de complication. Elle saisit sa baguette, retrouvant avec bonheur cette impression si rassurante de sentir sa magie coulait dans son bras jusqu'au bout de sa baguette. Elle descendit.

Elle avait peur. Sa poitrine était compressée par l'angoisse de le perdre. Il fallait qu'elle le sauve. Il le fallait...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Profondément enfoui dans son fauteuil haut de gamme, les pieds sur la table et la tête baissée, Harry Potter somnolait dans son bureau. Mais même dans son demi sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminait ces pensées qui le contrariaient au plus haut point. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Hermione s'était évaporée dans la nature. Trois semaines qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Trois semaines que ni lui, ni ses hommes n'avaient été fichus d'avancer un peu dans les recherches. Trois semaines qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa meilleure amie.

Oh, ils avaient bien eu un espoir, lorsque ce jeune serveur leur avait parlé d'un couple correspondant au signalement. Mais lorsqu'il avait décrit leur attitude, Harry avait tout de suite écarté le témoignage. Hermione, embrasser cette ordure ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. L'hypothèse d'un sortilège d'Impérium était aussi à rayer puisqu'ils possédaient un dispositif permettant de repérer ce sortilège.

Il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait retrouvé finalement !

Il serra les dents, complètement dépassé. A chaque fois qu'il faisait le bilan dans sa tête, il ne pouvait qu'arriver toujours à la même conclusion : il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Dans le cas contraire, elle lui aurait fait parvenir de ses nouvelles non ?

Mais là rien. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, parce que rien ne lui permettait d'agir. Il n'avait aucune piste. C'était désespérant.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un Nidley essoufflé. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba à la renverse, les quatre fers en l'air.

- Chef, chef ! Venez voir ! C'est à peine croyable ! » hurla presque l'homme.

Se relevant péniblement, Harry lui lança un regard furieux en se massant le dessus du crâne.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? »

Il était de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est Malfoy ! Il vient de transplaner à Poudlard, chef ! »

- Nom de Dieu ! C'est une blague ? »

- Non chef ! Je vous le jure ! Il vient juste d'arriver là bas. »

Sans perdre une minute, le Survivant s'élança vers le bureau de surveillance pour en avoir le cœur net. En effet, un transplanage portant son matricule venait d'être affiché avec comme lieu d'atterrissage Poudlard.

Nidley se pencha au dessus de son épaule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire là bas chef ? »

- Je n'en sais rien Nidley... Mais je ne compte pas rester là et attendre sagement qu'il nous glisse entre les mains. On y va. »

- Mais chef, on est dimanche et nous ne sommes que deux ! On devrait pas appeler les autres avant ? »

- C'est inutile... Pas besoin d'être vingt pour tuer un homme. »

- Ah... Vous... »

- Vous venez avec moi Nidley ? Je comprendrais que vous ne préfériez pas, cet individu est dangereux. »

- Non. Je viens. »

- Bien. Allez chercher votre cape, il ne fait pas chaud dehors... »

L'autre courut dans son bureau, l'excitation rendant ses gestes un peu précipités.

Harry glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Il serra sa baguette, toujours au poste dans sa poche droite et l'objet le plus utile au monde après elle : sa carte du Maraudeur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione transplana au beau milieu de son bureau. Elle fut un peu étourdie de se retrouver dans cet endroit qui lui apparaissaient bien luxueux en comparaison avec le manoir. Mais un cri strident la fit sortir de son hébétude.

- HERMIONE !! »

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse sous le poids de Neville qui venait de lui sauter au cou, tel une groupie.

- Salut Neville... »

- Mais enfin, où étais tu ?! On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Harry est venu tous les jours ici, bien que cela ne me déplaise pas qu'il soit là, au contraire mais... »

Elle se rappela avec amertume que Neville était un véritable moulin à parole, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle se contenta de l'écouter déblatérer ses inquiétudes et sa joie de la revoir et blablabla...

Elle pensa avec exaspération que les gays -et en particulier celui qui se tenait devant elle-étaient de vrais pipelettes quand ils s'y mettaient. De vraies nanas !

Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais il lui faisait vraiment perdre son temps qui était bien trop précieux.

- Oh tu sais il est arrivé plein de choses pendant ton absence ! Le petit frère de Crivey a encore fait des siennes... »

- Neville... »

- Et là il me dit... »

- Neville. »

- ... Alors je lui réponds que... »

- Neville ! »

-... Hein ?! Oui ? »

- Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Je ne peux pas t'écouter dans l'immédiat, bien que cela m'intéresse grandement, mais je te promets que je prendrai le temps plus tard... »

- Oh... Ah d'accord... »

Il sembla un peu déçu mais elle se dit qu'elle saurait se faire pardonner en lui accordant une après midi potins.

Pour l'instant, elle devait absolument se rendre dans la forêt. Elle regarda sa montre.

- Merlin, déjà 11h... Je dois vraiment y aller Nev', désolée ! »

- Ok ok, vas-y... »

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et elle s'apprêtait à le laisser lorsqu'il poussa un autre cri hystérique. Elle opta pour l'option « je n'ai rien entendu » et tourna la poignée.

- C'est merveilleux, Harry est ici aussi ! »

Hermione se rua vers lui, paniquée.

- QUOI ?! Comment le sais-tu ? »

Neville piqua un fard et désigna un petit réveil posé sur son bureau.

Comme elle ne sembla pas comprendre, il lui expliqua :

- C'est Molly qui me l'a donnée. Elle m'indique où se trouve Harry à tout moment. S'il est au travail, ici ou chez lui ou... »

- MERDE ! » gronda-t-elle.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il Her... »

La porte claque. Elle était partie.

-...Mione. »

Elle dévala les escaliers, la peur au ventre. Harry était là. Mais il n'était pas venu dans le bureau, comme il aurait du le faire s'il était venu pour la voir elle. Il avait repéré Draco, c'était certain.

- Fais chier, fais chier, fais chier, fais chier... » psalmodiait-elle en parcourant les couloirs à toute vitesse.

Elle poussa la lourde porte du Hall.

- FAIS CHIER ! »

Une couche de neige dépassant l'entendement recouvrait l'ensemble du parc. Voilà le genre de complications qu'elle n'avait bêtement pas prévues... Elle s'élança tout de monde et courut du mieux qu'elle put vers la forêt.

En arrivant à l'orée du bois, elle ne sentait déjà plus ses pauvres orteils meurtris par le froid, qu'une simple paire de baskets n'avait bien sûr pas pu protéger de la glace. Elle s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- C'est à se demander si tu es si intelligent qu'on le prétend Malfoy ! Tu pensais vraiment passer inaperçu en transplanant ? Ici qui plus est ! »

Draco ne sursauta même pas en entendant la voix mielleuse de Potter lui glisser sur la nuque. Il s'y attendait un peu à vrai dire.

Il se retourna lentement, tout de même mécontent de voir débarquer ce crétin alors qu'il était si près du but. Quel imbécile il était d'avoir espérer pouvoir mourir en paix !

- Potter... Quel... Plaisir. »

- Fais pas le malin Malfoy. A croire que tu veux mourir ! »

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Harry ne releva pas et s'approcha de lui, le tenant en joue avec sa baguette.

- Tu es conscient que je vais te tuer sur le champ Malfoy ? »

- Oh non je ne crois pas... Pas toi Potty. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle courait et ne trouvait pas cette foutue clairière, elle avait pourtant visionné le chemin à peine plus tôt dans la soirée ! Le sens de l'orientation lui avait toujours cruellement fait défaut.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Tu penses peut être pourvoir me tenir tête, alors que tu n'as même pas dégainé ta baguette ! Tu me fais rire la fouine ! »

- Je peux en tout cas te dire que tu ne mourras pas d'une overdose de maturité Potter, tu devrais être content de l'apprendre. Vas t'acheter des chocogrenouilles au lieu de me déballer tes petites répliques à trois Noises. »

Harry serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un sort mais le blond, d'une rapidité surprenante, sortit sa baguette et le désarma en un éclair.

Il le regarda hébété et légèrement inquiet.

- Je ne te tuerai pas. Pour Hermione. Seulement pour elle. Soit certain que je n'aurais aucun remord à le faire si je m'écoutais. »

- Plus un geste Malfoy ou je te bute ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione entendit un cri, non loin d'elle.

- Non... »

Elle s'élança vers la provenance de ce son qui avait hérissé la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

Bon dieu qu'elle avait peur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco ne bougea pas, ne baissant pas sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Ne pouvait-on plus se suicider tranquillement dans cette société ?!

- Ecoutez... Je sais que ça va être dur pour vos petits cerveaux butés de comprendre ça mais... Pourriez-vous... Dégager ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire malsain.

- Je ne pense pas non ! Je peux éventuellement te rafraîchir la mémoire et te dire pourquoi tu vas crever, c'est tout... »

Nidley alla s'appuyer contre un arbre. Il ne voulait pas rater une miette de la scène qui allait suivre. La déchéance du diable Malfoy, enfin arrivée... C'était trop bon. Mais il était cependant un peu effrayé par le comportement de son chef, qui se montrait vraiment d'un sadisme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un rire un peu fou résonna dans toute la forêt. Hermione accéléra. Il était peut être trop tard... Ou peut être pas.

Elle n'en savait rien mais sentait ce froid qui ne l'avait plus rongée depuis des semaines, ressurgir en elle comme un vieux démon qu'on aurait oublié. Plus fort et toujours plus insupportable.

Soudain, alors que son espoir de les trouver se réduisait à petit feu, elle aperçut une éclaircie cent mètres plus loin. Elle trouva encore un peu d'énergie pour sprinter une dernière fois et déboucha enfin sur la clairière tant recherchée.

Elle les repéra tout de suite, à l'opposé d'elle, et la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient fit manquer un battement à son pauvre cœur qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête depuis longtemps.

- DRACO ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois sous ce rugissement. Le concerné tourna vivement la tête vers la petite silhouette qui se profilait à l'autre bout de la clairière. Ce fut sa perte.

Harry, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, se jeta sur sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond qui eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Harry Potter hurla le sortilège impardonnable.

La lumière l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Son corps s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Mort.

Hermione s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'elle vit le rayon lumineux frapper Draco. Il n'était plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'elle maintenant.

- Non... »

Elle s'avança lentement vers le corps, les bras ballants, le souffle coupé.

Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids et elle se laissa choir à côté du corps.

- Non, non, non... Non... NON ! »

Elle saisit le défunt par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

- Draco, Draco, DRACOOO ! Réveille-toi, pauvre con ! Réveille-toi ! Tu peux pas me laisser ! Pas maintenant ! Tu crois pas que j'en ai assez chié avec toi ?! DRACO ! Oh, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie... Crétin... »

Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, leurs deux froideurs se rencontrant. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, les larmes inondant son visage fantomatique.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau pâle et glacée de son amour, à travers sa chemise.

Elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait pas Harry s'exclamer à côté d'elle qu'il ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre.

Alors on lui prenait aussi Draco... ? C'était ça ? Elle... Elle n'avait donc pas le droit au bonheur ? Ce mot ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire ? Jamais.

Lui faudrait-il vivre toute sa vie dans la douleur des pertes ? C'était tellement injuste !

Qu'était-elle censée devenir dans ce cas ? Qu'était-elle supposée faire pour survivre ?

Elle hurla de tristesse et de rage, le corps de Draco toujours serré dans ses bras tremblants.

- MAIS QU'ON ME TUE ! QU'ON ME TUE !! »

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hermione ! Vas-tu m'expliquer à la fin ?! Hermione ! »

Elle se libéra de son emprise violemment.

- Me touche pas, CONNARD ! Tu es incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit ! CASSE-TOI ! »

Harry recula, complètement sonné par la réaction de celle qu'il pensait être sa meilleure amie, mais qu'il voyait plus à l'instant comme une démente.

Il se tourna vers Nidley et lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit.

Hermione tremblait de tout son être et caressait nerveusement les cheveux blonds, le visage baissé.

- Mon amour... Mon amour... J'ai si froid... »

METTEZ LA CHANSON EN ROUTE°°

La souffrance la faisait délirer. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Le seuil de tolérance avait été empiété de bien trop pour qu'elle puisse supporter plus. Elle était au point de non retour. Le sommet de souffrance était atteint et plus rien ne comptait plus pour elle en cet instant que mourir. Mourir, et ne plus jamais, jamais avoir mal.

- Hermione... »

Etre libérée. Enfin. Ne plus avoir à s'assurer que son cœur n'est pas sur le point de la lâcher, puisque cela n'a plus d'importance. Sombrer dans un songe d'insouciance. Ne plus rien ressentir. Jamais plus.

- Hermione... »

Pourrait-elle vivre dans la mort ? Recommencer quelque chose ? Etre comme Ron, une âme apaisée, sans regrets aucuns. Elle avait presque hâte d'y être.

- Hermione ! »

Elle releva lentement la tête, le regard vide.

A quelques centimètres de son visage se tenait le museau d'un Sombral, son souffle étrangement glacé lui picotant la peau.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en foutait. Elle pouvait bien avoir énervé ces stupides créatures, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Cette pensée laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche.

_Ne plus rien avoir à perdre_ était vraiment une situation pathétique.

_Ne plus rien avoir à perdre_ revenait à survivre. Constamment. Traîner un corps vide jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse ou la maladie aient raison de lui.

Les Sombrals avaient encerclé les amants, excluant Harry qui tentait désespérément de sortir son amie de là.

Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y mettait vraiment du sien. Au contraire.

Il réussit à attraper sa main, à genoux entre les pattes d'une des nombreuses créatures. Il la tira de toutes ses forces. Elle se débattit faiblement.

**God knows how I adore life****.  
When the wind turns on the shores lies another day,  
I cannot ask for more.**

Alors qu'il était presque parvenu à la traîner hors du cercle, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, le stupéfixa froidement avant de retourner auprès de Draco.

- Allez-y, tuez-moi. Je m'en fous. Je m'en CONTRE FOUS ! On vous dérange n'est-ce-pas ? On vous empêche de faire ce que vous avez à faire, pas vrai ? Alors tuez, bordel, tuez ! De toute façon, si vous ne le faites pas, je le ferai moi-même ! TUEZ-MOI JE VOUS DIS ! »

Alors qu'elle s'époumonait au milieu des bêtes, l'une d'elles s'avança légèrement derrière elle.

Hermione sentit son souffle dans son cou et se retourna vivement.

- ALLEZ TUE-MOI ! »

L'animal souffla, l'œil triste. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et éclata en sanglots, encerclant l'encolure de la bête qui ne broncha pas. Elle inclina au contraire la tête, comme partageant son chagrin.

**When the time bell blows my heart  
And I have scored a better day****,  
Well nobody made this war of mine.**

- Je t'en supplie... Tue-moi... Je ne peux plus. Je n'y arriverai pas sans lui. Pas toute seule... S'il te plaît... »

Le Sombral hocha doucement de la tête et s'écarta un peu d'elle.

Hermione comprit.

Sa prière avait été entendue.

**And the moments that I enjoy  
A place of love and myster****y  
I'll be there anytime**

Elle sourit posément, soudain calme et détendue.

La créature de la Mort approcha alors paisiblement son museau de la bouche de la jeune femme et l'effleura quelques secondes. On put presque voir l'âme quitter le corps, dans la voluptueuse lumière de la Lune.

**Oh mysteries of love  
Where war is no more  
I'll be there anytime. **

Les paupières d'Hermione se fermèrent alors avec douceur sur son regard éteint et, soupirant d'apaisement, son corps rejoignit celui de Draco dans un bruissement feutré.

Harry hurla.

Voilà la pensée qui fit persister ce sourire apaisé jusqu'au bout : elle mourait pour mieux revivre dans l'au delà.

C'était la seule solution, et elle voulait bien volontiers s'y plier, puisque c'était le prix à payer pour connaître le bonheur.

Mourir pour mieux revivre.

**Oh mysteries of love  
Where war is no more  
I'll be there anytime. **

* * *

**Alors, on me déteste hein... ? °grand sourire sadiiiique°**

**Oui je sais, j'aurais pu faire mieux comme Happy end, mais... Mais voilà c'est comme ça :D Pour les grandes frustrées qui n'aimeraient pas cette fin ( quoi, vous êtes autant que ça ?!) je me contenterai de répéter avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'il y aura un épilogue... VOILAAAA :D**


	20. Epilogue

**Salut salut ! **

**Vraiment désolée pour cette absence plus qu'outrageuse, mais j'ai eu une période un peu compliquée et difficile dont je sors à peine... Mais bon, tout va mieux, donc j'en profite pour vous poster cet épilogue qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Pour tous ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les Happy end et préfèrent la fin tristounette que je vous ai laissée, n'allez pas plus loin ! Ce qui suit est plus guimauveux que jamais :D**

**Donc voilà, après ça, ce sera vraiment fini. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais me remettre sur une histoire, parce que c'est quand même un sacré boulot ! Je vous tiens au courant de toute façon :) Sur ce, bonne lecture mes p'tits amis, régalez vous...**

**Pop ! ( qui n'a vraiment pas le temps de répondre aux reviews une fois de plus et qui s'excuse bien bas... )**

**AH OUI ! J'allais oublier, saperlipopette !**

**UN GRAND MERCI ENCORE. A VOUS, MES LECTEURS ADORES, SANS QUI J'AURAIS DEPUIS LONGTEMPS SOMBRE DANS LA DEPRIME... JE VOUS AIME !!!**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dieu que Neville pouvait être gonflant ! Passer une après midi entière à faire du shopping en sa compagnie avait relevé du défi, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ces temps-ci.

Tous ces achats l'avaient épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Quelle pression ! Il ne fallait surtout rien oublié, prévoir pour plusieurs mois à l'avance... C'était d'un compliqué !

Elle déposa tous ses sacs en bas des escaliers, trop heureuse de ce silence dont elle avait manqué auprès de son ami. Adorable mais vraiment trop bavard...

Elle accrocha son long manteau et s'avança lentement dans la maison.

- Draco ? »

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans le salon et la cuisine qu'aucun mur ne séparait. Nulle trace de son homme par ici. Il devait être dans son bureau.

Elle grimpa l'escalier tant bien que mal et, une fois dans le couloir, toqua doucement à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce. Personne. Elle s'avança et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. La douce lumière de la lampe se répandit sur les murs, éclairant les nombreux tableaux et plans de bâtiments accrochés contre un papier peint blanc cassé.

Peut être prenait-il une douche ? Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle, lorsqu'elle stoppa son geste et rebroussa chemin. En quelques enjambées elle fut devant le bureau et saisit l'enveloppe posée en évidence contre l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Un vent de panique la traversa. Elle secoua la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer. Vraiment pas. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle ne put pourtant pas empêcher ses mains de trembler tout en décachetant l'enveloppe et en dépliant la lettre.

_Hermy chérie, _

_J'aime la vie que nous menons, je suis réellement heureux. La vie ne fait que nous sourire depuis notre « renaissance », comme tu aimes le dire. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose que j'essaye de t'expliquer depuis quelques mois. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Je n'ai pas de passé Hermione. Je n'ai pas de souvenir, aucun. Me réveiller de ce long sommeil avec une unique conviction, celle que je t'aime, a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu es ma vie. _

_Mais je ressens un vide. Je me lève chaque matin en espérant me souvenir de quelque chose, la moindre bribe, cela m'est égal tant que cela peut me donner le sentiment d'être une personne entière. Mais vois-tu mon amour, je ne me rappelle jamais de rien. Rien de notre rencontre, rien de ce que nous avons vécu pour en arriver là, rien de mes parents, de mes amis. Je ne suis personne. _

_Il me faut des réponses que tu te refuses à me donner pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher ces choses car ces choses sont ma vie, aussi mauvaises soient-elles. Je suis prêt à affronter tout ça. Tu me penses plus faible que je ne le suis. Tant que je t'aurai à mes côtés, rien ne pourra m'abattre, j'en suis convaincu. _

_Tu vas sûrement te fâcher en lisant cette lettre, car je sais que ce silence sur mon passé te tenait à cœur. Pardon d'agir avec égoïsme, mais tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas par malveillance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, bien au contraire, mais c'est ma vie Hermione et tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité, je ne pourrai pas être entier. Comble moi, et attend juste que je revienne. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Draco._

Hermione recouvrit lentement sa bouche de sa main, retenant sa respiration. Que devait-elle faire ? Il était là-bas c'était certain. Elle s'en voulait affreusement.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui leur arrivait. Draco était complètement différent, ses yeux étaient plus clairs, son visage décontracté et surtout... Sa cicatrice avait disparu. Cette petite cicatrice en forme de Lune qui ornait sa tempe, avait été effacée. Plus tard, elle avait pu s'apercevoir de l'ampleur des changements chez Draco. Il avait définitivement perdu la mémoire. Mais pas comme les conséquences d'une maladie, non. C'était tout simplement comme s'il venait de naître, mais déjà âgé de 25 ans. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Après des recherches et l'écoute du témoignage d'Harry, elle avait enfin réussi à mettre du clair dans cette affaire. D'après les dires de son meilleur ami, avec lequel elle avait d'ailleurs eu une longue discussion, les Sombrals auraient fait quelque chose de « vachement bizarre » et « complètement hallucinant » et s'en seraient allés. Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais tout portait à croire que les Sombrals, après lui avoir ôté la vie, les avaient tout bonnement ressuscités tous les deux. C'était complètement insensé, mais elle ne voyait que cette explication. Mais ce qui était encore plus bizarre, c'est que Draco avait perdu totalement la mémoire et pas elle. En ayant discuté avec plusieurs spécialistes, elle ne n'avait pas trouvé de réponse exacte, mais avait pu établir la thèse suivante : Draco était mort avant elle, son âme avait donc quitté son corps depuis plus longtemps qu'elle lorsqu'on leur avait redonné la vie. Son âme n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner, gardant donc ainsi ses souvenirs intacts.

Le seul souvenir qu'avait gardé Draco était celui de son amour pour Hermione, tant celui-ci était imprégné en lui.

Ils vivaient donc ensemble depuis sept mois. Sept mois que Draco cherchait désespérément à extorquer des informations à Hermione qui s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner ou tout simplement éviter la conversation.

Dès qu'elle avait compris la situation, elle avait su que pour leur bonheur à tous deux, Draco ne devait pas recouvrir la mémoire. C'était plus simple ainsi, ils pouvaient repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais le blond ne s'était pas montré très coopératif et la harcelait de questions depuis quelques temps. Ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre, mais elle comptait sur le temps pour apaiser ce désir de connaître son passé. A croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil du bureau. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Deux ou trois heures sans doute. Peut être même plus... Il n'avait du avoir aucun mal à obtenir des informations.

Que devait-elle faire ? Obéir et attendre sagement qu'il rentre ?

Ou pas.

Elle se leva, gémissant malgré elle de l'effort que cela lui coûtait et quitta le bureau. Une fois en bas, elle enfila son manteau et, sortant sa baguette de sa poche intérieure, transplana.

Elle atterrit quelques secondes plus tard devant un immense manoir, d'apparence plutôt délabrée. Elle poussa la lourde grille, refermant son manteau sur elle, contre le froid envahissant.

L'intérieur n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qui remontait à quelques mois. Ce fut un peu douloureux pour elle de retourner en cette endroit qui avait été le théâtre de choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier et si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'y aurait pas posé un orteil.

Mais voilà, son homme était sans doute à l'étage, seul avec sa souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Oh non.

Elle grimpa tant bien que mal les longs escaliers et parcourut silencieusement le couloir qui menait à l'ancienne chambre de Draco. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra, la gorge serrée. La pièce secrète avait été ouverte et Hermione retint son souffle en avançant lentement. Elle avait réellement peur de l'état dans lequel elle pouvait le trouver. Elle risqua un regard à l'intérieur et soupira. Il n'était pas là. PLUS là. L'endroit était dévasté, comme après le passage d'un ouragan furieux. Ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité finalement. Pratiquement toutes les fioles avaient été renversées, recouvrant le sol d'une grande flaque argentée, agitée par les souvenirs. La Pensine gisait elle aussi par terre, son liquide restant bizarrement compact à l'intérieur. Les livres de magie noire étaient eux aussi éparpillés dans la pièce et nombre d'entre eux ne semblait pas très content de leur sort. Elle contempla ce désastre encore quelques secondes puis secoua la tête. Elle devait trouver Draco.

Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre et commença à fouiller à la maison. Ouvrant chaque porte comme si un bébé dormait quelque part, se déplaçant le plus silencieusement possible, elle redoutait chaque fois un peu plus de retrouver son homme qui devait être écrasé par la souffrance et le doute. Mais chaque pièce était vide, et elle commença à se demander si il n'avait pas quitté le manoir, dans quel cas ses chances de le retrouver s'amenuisait considérablement. A moins qu'il fût rentré chez eux. Mais elle en doutait. Draco était plutôt du genre à s'isoler lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne serait sûrement pas revenu vers elle comme ça, attendant qu'elle le plaigne.

Elle continua donc à chercher ici, se contentant d'espérer puisqu'elle n'avait d'autre choix.

Passant devant une porte qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, elle eut un doute.

Oui, il devait être là. Elle actionna la poignée avec précaution et entra dans ce qui fut sa prison, il y a des mois de cela.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et elle avança à tâtons le long des murs. Elle préférait ne pas allumer son Lumos qui aurait agressé Draco. Elle entendait sa respiration saccadée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'approcha avec plus de confiance et s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Il était assis par terre, le visage enfoui dans ses grandes mains blanches.

- N'approche pas. »

Elle soupira.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Draco... »

Comme électrocuté, il bondit sur ses pieds.

- N'APPROCHE PAS JE TE DIS ! »

Il lança son poing qui atterrit contre le mur, le craquement de ses doigts résonnant presque entre les parois lugubres.

- IL NE FAUT PLUS ! IL NE FAUT PLUS QUE TU ME VOIS ! IL NE FAUT PLUS QUE TU M'APPROCHES ! TU COMPRENDS CA GRANGER ?! »

Elle le scruta douloureusement, comprenant la douleur qui emplissait son être. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il parcourait la pièce de long en large, hurlant qu'elle devait l'abandonner ou même le tuer. Qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui pardonner tout cela. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux sans penser à la terreur qu'il y avait lue dans certains souvenirs. Non, il devait partir. Loin. Et la laisser vivre.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit en courant et elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers. Lasse, elle se leva à son tour et suivit le même chemin que lui. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle sortit par la porte du jardin qui était ouverte et marcha mécaniquement dans les pas que Draco avait laissés dans la neige. Elle abandonna rapidement, ses petites jambes ne pouvant suivre le rythme des grandes enjambées du blond.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à lui, il était assis sur le bord de la petite fontaine, dont l'eau avait été gelée par l'hiver. Il avait beau cacher son visage et être aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, elle savait qu'il pleurait.

Poussée par une force contre laquelle il était inutile de se battre, ne tenant pas compte de l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, elle se posta devant lui et le serra contre elle, de toutes ses forces.

Sa tête contre le ventre de sa compagne, il tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais la petite paire de bras cachait bien son jeu, et vu son état, il cessa bien vite de se débattre. Il s'abandonna alors contre la chaleur de ce corps qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la serra un peu plus.

La petite brune glissa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, ébouriffée par le vent, et se tint ainsi sans bouger, le laissant pleurer autant qu'il voulait. Elle lui devait bien ça.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle le sentit se calmer, son corps se détendant à mesure que les larmes tarissaient sur ses joues. Il sursauta soudain.

- Il a bougé... »

Il releva la tête, les yeux encore rougis et le teint encore un peu blafard, mais il souriait.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce sourire... Elle l'aimait tant. Il avait le mérite de toujours déclencher chez elle un long frisson de bonheur et elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher d'y répondre.

Draco souffla dans ses mains jointes, un grand nuage de buée se répandant autour de lui. Les ayant ainsi un peu réchauffées, il glissa les mains sous le pull épais d'Hermione. Tricoté mains, ce devait encore être un cadeau de la mère Weasley. Il sentit Hermione frissonner à ce contact et posa ses mains bien à plat sur son ventre rebondit et bien rond.

Une nouvelle secousse le fit sourire encore plus largement. C'était comme si tous les évènements de cette soirée n'avaient jamais existés. La douleur n'était plus que floue au fond de lui. Il respirait à nouveau. Car il fallait vivre.

Il se leva et encadra le visage fin et glacé d'Hermione.

- Je t'aime. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna légèrement la tête et embrassa la paume de Draco avec tendresse.

- Pardonnes-moi mon amour, de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je voulais... Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait... Que tu... Que tu puisses enfin vivre sans être rongé par le remord... Je... »

Il ne la laissa pas finir, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione et elle se blottit contre lui, les mains accrochées à son vêtement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends tout maintenant... J'ai sûrement du le faire dans le passé, mais je veux tout de même te dire que... Que je suis désolé. Profondément. Tout ça est fini désormais... Nous n'oublierons rien, mais nous vivrons avec. Je veux que nous soyons heureux. Tu le mérites mon amour. »

- Nous allons être heureux. »

- Surtout avec ce petit bout qui ne va pas tarder... »

Ils se penchèrent tous deux sur le ventre d'Hermione et sourirent. Draco passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers l'intérieur.

- Tu as dû te fatiguer à transplaner. Il faut que tu fasses attention mon ange. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir... »

Elle leva vers lui un regard malicieux et teinté d'amour.

- Mais je suis quand même heureux que tu sois venue. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tandis qu'il refermait la porte de la cuisine.

- Rentrons à la maison. »

- Il me reste une dernière chose à faire... »

- Quoi donc ? »

- Tu vas voir. »

Il l'entraîna à l'étage et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Il entra dans la pièce secrète, laissée ouverte, et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un petit objet brillant qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il leva la main et la chaîne se déroula devant ses yeux, laissant pendre le pendentif argenté sur lequel on pouvait voir un serpent aux crocs acérés, enroulé autour d'une tête de mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Il posa la chaîne sur une étagère et recula de quelques pas. Prononçant une formule inaudible, il referma magiquement le passage. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Non, il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Ce geste, plus symbolique qu'autre chose, n'avait pas besoin d'être qualifié par le moindre mot. La plaie était refermée. Les larmes avaient séchées. La boucle était bouclée.

- Rentrons. »

Elle acquiesça.

Une fois dehors, ils refermèrent ensemble le lourd portail du manoir et contemplèrent le grand bâtiment quelques instants. Sortant leur baguette d'un geste égal, ils la pointèrent tous deux sur les murs grisâtres. Et, dans un grand fracas accompagné de poussière et d'étincelles, le château s'effondra, ne laissant au final qu'un énorme tas de pierres et de bois encore fumant.

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent, se prirent la main qu'ils avaient encore un peu tremblante et, dans un _pop_ sec, disparurent ensemble, laissant derrière eux cette nuit qu'aucune étoile n'aurait osé éclairer.

* * *

**HAAAAAAAA, c'est tout de même plus joyeux comme fin, non ? J'ai failli les laisser vraiment mourir, puis j'me suis dégonflée... J'ai vraiment du mal à tuer ces petits personnages fictifs, nom d'une pipe ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai pris pour l'écrire. Vous avez été juste parfaits, toujours là, vous m'avez jamais lâchée et je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur. C'est tellement bon de savoir que quelque part dans ce monde, des gens aiment ce que je fais. **

**MERCI, MERCI, MERCI.**

**Mille bisous à vous tous, bonne continuation. **


	21. Annonce

Hi everybody !

Je passe juste pour vous tenir un peu au courant de ce qui va suivre... Je vais donc recommencer une histoire que je suis présentement en train de rédiger sur papier. Elle ne va pas arriver tout de suite, parce que je veux d'abord l'écrire entièrement avant de publier quoique ce soit. Après, peut être que je ne vais pas résister à l'envie de vous faire partager ce que je fais, mais je vais essayer de tenir pour que vous ayez ainsi une suite ponctuelle... Je sais pas encore, on va voir... Je vous épargne le résumé, vu que je suis une vrai b*te pour ce genre de chose. Je n'ai même pas encore le titre de ma fic donc... :D

Donc voilà, en espérant vous revoir aussi nombreux et gentils que vous l'avez été pour Docteur Draco, Mister Malfoy.

Gros bisous à tous et à trèèèèèès bientôt.

Pop' ! (qui va encore se coucher à des heures pas possibles...)


End file.
